Trapped Inside
by DXRULES103
Summary: What if Tony's was really sick as Ziva worried? This is that story. Everyone that you are familiar with in the show will be in the story. There will also be many OCs. Enjoy! Reviews keep me going!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an AU of sorts but not. I hope you all enjoy. **

**Chapter 1**

**Coughing along with the horrid fatigue while sitting crunched up at the edge of the couch breathing deep; in and out. Eyes closed; trying to open its shades. A stray bead of sweat slowly rolling down skin and a pitiful grimace of pain with weariness etched on cold features. Thoughts ragged and sharp with the beating pulse racing for miles and miles.**

**Tony had been in this position before. He's been in a slump of pure dry weakness. It had all began about five to seven months ago. Actually he wasn't quite sure on the truth of it all but it was there.**

**It all began when he fainted in his bathroom on night. It took a few moments until he woke up but he still had felt groggy. Then he started gagging and gagging until he coughed out black blood. It startled him but he kept still. Next thing he knew, he was in the hospital every few days for the next few months taking test and other things.**

**Blank. It was all very blank. Ever since that night he's been like this and every time, he had to leave work and go to the hospital. But the strange thing was that it only showed random unrelated symptoms. That's why there had to be so many tests. Too many, he thought. **

**He took in a deep breath and exhaled, flinching ever so slightly and he winced. This night was a night of half-deranged bowls of these symptoms. They were all quite depressing but he knew he could handle them. As long as they weren't present at work it would be all right.**

**But he did have a moment at work. He had the "wrist thingy" (as he would call it) still on and Ziva had seemed to notice it. But luckily for him, she didn't speak of it anymore or didn't want to; and he hoped well for it. **

**Keeping this away from his coworkers was easy yet hard in a weird sort of way. Maybe because being undercover so many times made him used to hiding and lying the important things from his collogues and friends. Maybe, maybe was all he could think on. But he knew that this was had to be done. No one should know anything.**

**His life was about to begin again in the morning; back into a job he loves. He started to fall deep into a torment sleep with only one true keen of reality in his mind.**

**_Keep the truth from the team._**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Gibbs couldn't sleep this night. Not because of his thoughts on Shannon and Kelly, or Kate, or any of his random thoughts like his wives, no this time it was on something more important. And it was something that had to do with Tony. **

**He was worried about him. He remembered what Ziva was looking through on her computer. He saw her worry and her concerns. He knew what she felt when she told him why. Now that worry and concern was with him and he couldn't get out of his head.**

**What if Dinozzo was really sick again? Why is he hiding it? These thoughts roamed in his head as he quietly with a cold beer worked on his boat.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I do not own NCIS.

A/N: Sorry, it took me so long to update. School's been a horrible pain and I just seemed to have a writer's block. But now I don't have one!

_**Dreams are things that lie when you want to escape. A dream is a place that shows your mind where to be. In a simple dream everything can come full circle. But in his there's only sadness and wishes. Nothing is every truly real for his dreams come in the night where he is vulnerable and has no one to hold.**_

_**Nightmares are things that tell truths when you don't want to know them. A nightmare is something that haunts you every moment of your life. In a nightmare the horrors of one's life is magnified. For him it's alive and well and he can't stop it. The nightmares come when he is with the people he cares about and he can't just close his eyes. For isn't nightmares supposed to occur during the night? No, not him. His come in the day.**_

Tony was trapped inside the walls about him. He blinked. The elevator door opened and he sighed. This wasn't a good day to go to work but he had to. He had to keep everything normal or the others will get suspicious. He entered and pressed the main floor button.

He inhaled and exhaled slowly. He started to feel a headache coming. He rubbed his head and took out a flask. He drank it and shut tight his eyes closed. He couldn't breathe. He inhaled and exhaled faster now but he was gasping for the air. The thoughts in his head were of panic. **Not now... Not now…**

But then it stopped just like that. It had stopped. "Hope it will just occur here and if not I'm overly screwed," he muttered to himself.

The doors opened. **It's going to be a long day.**

He left the elevator and walked down to his desk, seeing Ziva and McGee already there. He nodded at them and plastered a free smile and sat down. He turned on his computers and placed his holster and gun inside one of his drawers. He rubbed his face and took out his Ipod. He put one ear piece in his right ear and started running through the files laid on his desk.

He hoped the music would keep him sane and centered. He looked up and saw Gibbs walking down the stairs from the Director's office and grimaced.

"Morning, Boss!" he cheeringly said.

Gibbs nodded and ordered, "I want to know everything about a man called Juan Vicente."

"Do we have a case?" McGee asked. He had already started on entering the name in all databases of the FBI, and other sections of law.

"Maybe." Was all Gibbs said.

Then it all started again. Tony was busy pulling up everything from Vicente's past when all of a sudden his heartbeat grew faster than the previous moment. He quickly clutched his stomach, eyeing his coworkers secretly. He felt like he had no sugar in him. He started to shake. **Not again. No not now again. **The shaking stopped. His breathing went back to normal but before he could sigh in relief it was then he couldn't see. The darkness was there and he couldn't find the light. It was a momentary blindness but that alone freaked him out. **That isn't a symptom is it? I have to tell my doctor.. Not now…**He ran a hand through his hair. He blinked. He couldn't breath. He tried to sniff air in his nose but he couldn't. He opened his mouth to gulp the air but he couldn't. He couldn't breathe. Panic. It seeped inside him. Pain. It surged through his body.

Then it stopped and he was okay. His phone rang and he quickly answered it. He hoped that the others didn't notice. He hoped.

"DiNozzo," he said.

"I need to see you in my office now." It was the Director.

He sighed. He had hoped that there would be no other things to do later in the night. He needed his rest. But he knew it couldn't be. He nodded to himself and replied, "On my way, Jen."

**It was going to be a long day.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I do not own the NCIS show. I don't own the characters. Yup, so even though I wish it won't happen.

A/N: It seems Tony has a little problem… Hehe... Gosh I love Tony angst… Here's the other chapter… Enjoy!

Gibbs didn't like what he saw. He didn't like it at all. He noticed that something was wrong with Tony. He had been very suspicion ever since Ziva talked to him. He watched Ziva and McGee doing their work and wondered. He noticed the slight slip of something from Tony.

He saw the way Tony immediately stopped working. He himself, like Tony knew how to see someone's pulse within a keen eye's view and he saw Tony's pulse. It was rapid; too rapid. He didn't understand it and that caused fear to slightly take him. Tony was hiding something and he wanted to know what.

He had a deep concern for the return his previous sickness. He didn't think Tony was sick. The doctor did say that it was gone but he wasn't so sure yet. All he knew was that Tony was hiding something. And he hoped it wasn't the return of the pneumonic plague.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Tony, do you understand what I am asking of you?" Jen asked.

Tony smiled. "Yeah, I do."

He knew the job and he knew the duty. He had to do it. Even if he disagreed it wouldn't work. No one will ever know the return of his plague. No one will suspect but he had a nagging feeling that someone-in particular- Gibbs and Ziva had suspicions. But he didn't care for now since he covered well.

"You want me to play the same role or something a little more different?" Tony asked.

Jen laughed. The amusement reached her eyes and she replied, "What ever you want Tango 8."

"I thought we were never supposed to say my code name in public." Tony joked.

Jen looked around. She checked around her office for cameras, and bugs but found nothing. "Only between you and me, Tony."

"What does the guy look like?" Tony asked.

"I knew that you would want to know that." Jen insisted. She picked up a remote and clicked.

A picture came up that filled the screen to reveal a middle aged man with brown eyes and grey hair.

"He doesn't look that bad." Tony said with a smile.

"Yeah, he doesn't but he is far more powerful than the Prime Minister of England."

"The British have always many interesting people. We love them and we hate them."

"It's a special relationship."

Tony laughed. And so did Jen but then Tony felt himself about to gag. He stopped himself. His pulse was raging hard. His heartbeat stopped and he froze. **This can't be happening… Again and again this has happened. Three times in one day! You got to be kidding me! **His stomach rumbled but he instinctively knew that he wasn't hungry. He felt the sweat run down his back and prickly pain came down his spine. He closed his eyes and kept saying with every fiber in his being. **Go away! Now! I can't deal with you now! Go away! Remove the pain! It isn't here! Go away! **

"Tony…" he heard Jen call out in a whisper.

He flinched and turned to face her. "You okay there?" Jen asked, concerned. A soft worry was in her eyes and that made Tony concerned himself.

He felt tears coming into his eyes but Tony pushed them back. **Strange…** The prickly feeling wasn't gone but the others were. He made himself calm. He put on a happy smile and replied, "Never better, Jenny."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: I do not own the NCIS show. I don't own the characters. Yup, so even though I wish it won't happen.

A/N: Well, I've been hearing a lot lately... Hehe... Poor Tony…

Author Response:

shirik  
2007-06-14  
ch 3, replypoor tony! how come he doesn't understand he needs help?!

AR: I know! Why doesn't the man understand? But this is angst/drama so I can't help it. Tony has got to suffer for the moment…

A/N:2: Oh my…. It won't stop.

Xoxoxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I hope the trip here didn't bother you, Mr. Jensen," said a man in his forties. He was tall, grim with brown eyes, and blonde hair.

Tony smiled in his Armani suit with his fake greenish-grey eyes. He flickered in his head back to his plane ride and inside he winced. "Not bad at all, Mr. Peters. I undoubtedly enjoyed you exquisite airplane and its kind staff."

Mr. Peters just smiled.

xoxoxoxoxox

_**The plane ride in itself was horrible for Tony. He hated that ride. He hated everything. He was sick and yet he was still doing covert operations. But no one knew and that was what kept him going. **_

**Then it had happened. The coughing came. The blood came. The fatigue came. **

**He had fainted slightly and then he resumed consciousness he noticed something on his wrist. A black circle was on it. He nearly fainted again when he saw it. But then it disappeared. He was confused.**

**The stomach pains then returned. A headache decided to plague him as well as a dry, sore, and itchy throat. He felt the panic envelop him and he felt the fear suffocate him. In fact, he did suffocate. He was suffocating. **

**At that moment he couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He couldn't see. And the fear grew stronger. He felt like he was drowning.**

**Then it would go all the way back to normal and then back again. It was wheel of pain to relief to pain to relief to pain. It was a ride that he wouldn't want to be in again. **

**And when the plane finally stopped, he felt a sudden pain in his leg and he knew he was limping. **

xxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tony still feels that pain in the leg. But he didn't show it to Mr. Peters at all. He didn't show Mr. Peters or his men the weakness.

"When do you feel it is an opportune moment to take what's left of Sanchez money and goods?" Mr. Peters asked him.

"In a week he will leave his home and that is when we will strike. Sanchez is a fool to make an enemy out of you and me." Tony replied with certainty.

Mr. Peters grinned. He liked the idea of that. "And what about Pierre? What should we do about that Frenchman slash Russian?"

Tony couldn't help but grin back. And yet that seemed to hurt him. The pain that made him limp was now in his grin; in his face. He wanted to scream but he couldn't show any hint of weakness. Instead he assured, "Oh, Dante, there is nothing to worry about. Pierre will be taken care of thanks to my people and your lovely collogues."

Peters laughed good-naturedly. "Yes indeed!" he cried in pleasure. He took his wine glass and raised it up toward Tony. "To a fruitful relationship!" he toasted.

Tony grinned wider even thought the pain grew as his grin did. He in turn raised his glass and he replied just as good-naturedly and pleasurably, "To a fruitful relationship."

And with that they both drank.

Xoxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooxox

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs growled at Jenny. He was upset that for the past two days and nights that Tony wasn't there to help out with the team. He knew that she always employed the young man in operations. Why wouldn't she? Tony was one of the best undercover operatives to every grace his step in the NCIS but that didn't mean Gibbs had to like it.

"You know as I do that I cannot reveal such a thing." Jen said in a pure Director of NCIS mode. "That would be saying something that is absolutely marked as CLASSIFIED."

"Classified my ass! I know that he is your wonder boy but my team needs him too. We a case on Juan Vicente and we need his corporative help." Gibbs angrily replied.

Jen smiled. "Don't worry, Jethro, I assure you that by tomorrow morning you will have Tony back."

Reluctantly Gibbs smiled back. "When will you ever tell me what you've two been up to?" he asked, knowing fully well that he probably won't be told no matter how much he wanted to know for the sake of his Senior Agent.

"When Tony decides to tell you," was the mere reply.

Gibbs laughed. He joked, "That probably will be soon. He always loves to tell me his exploits."

**Little did they know that Tony might not go in tune with there plan. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: I do not own the NCIS show. I don't own the characters. Yup, so even though I wish it won't happen.

A/N: Well, it's been a long day but I've finally got this chapter down. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the read!

Tony and Peters rode together in a white limo down a road filled with city lights. Tony turned his head to the site of Paris at night. He thought the city was very beautiful and quite romantic. He smiled inside at the thought. _**Yeah, the French are rumored as lovers not fighters. **_

"Do you enjoy this country?" Mr. Peters asked him. He too admired the wonders of the French city. "I've come to love it as my second home. It's a place where I know I can be centered."

Tony nodded. "Yes, France is scenery that can't be missed…" He paused for effect knowing exactly what buttons to push. "But I prefer the life of a British man. I found the English far more interesting than the limelight that is above the French."

Mr. Peters smiled appreciatively. He liked the compliment. "Yes. Yes indeed."

Xooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I don't like it at all, McGee," said a worried Ziva.

"What about it?" McGee replied.

"Tony working these jobs for the Director is what I am worried about." Ziva slightly snapped.

McGee smiled. "Tony is one of the best at being undercover. You have nothing to worry about."

Ziva wasn't too sure. She remembered all too well the pain she saw Tony in two days ago. She remembered Tony's wristband. She knew that Tony went to the doctor. She knew that Tony wasn't always tired for nothing. She feared for him. She feared that the illness that claimed him before returned. "You didn't see him like I did before he went on his mission. He's been acting different."

McGee wasn't too sure either but then again to him Tony's always been a mystery. "Maybe… We have to trust him and the Director. They both know very well on what they are doing."

Ziva didn't seem convinced. "I sure hope so, yes? I surely hope so very much."

But her head couldn't help but go back to that moment when she tried to find out what kind of mission he was going on.

_"You know Tony someday we are all going to find out what you do." Ziva assured. "Please, tell me what is up. I know you, please, tell me." _

_She had been so worried about Tony. After realizing that his pneumonic plague could return she wasn't so sure that Tony would be able to do any such undercover operations. _

_Tony merely grinned in response as he walked to his desk and grabbed his gun. _

_"Tony, I'm worried." Ziva pled._

_"About what Zee-vah?" he playfully mocked. His eyes were filled with humor but she saw something else in his eyes. She didn't know what it was. Pain? Pressure? Fear?_

_They were then walking towards the elevator._

_"Tony, I'm your friend, I—" She had thought that not telling him her true suspicions would only make him angry but she knew that at this moment she had to reveal what she felt and knew. Tony looked at her with a combination of weariness and impatience in his face. She sighed and then took in a deep breath. "I saw that wristband you had before. I know it was given to you by the doctor. Please, tell me if it's back and don't go on this mission."_

_Tony smiled that smile that said don't-worry-I'm-Superman smile and replied, "Not everything is as it seems." He touched her face and played with her hair softly. His eyes suddenly reflected a sharp pain but disappeared as quickly as it came. "I'll see in a week."_

Ziva didn't like the way that conversation ended but she had no choice. Tony had already entered the elevator and made sure the door shut before she could follow.

Xoxooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxoxoxoxooxo

Gibbs and Jen laughed quietly together at the joke. They gazed into each other's eyes. They felt the connection between them. They felt the unspoken attraction that always flowed between them.

But Jen shook her head. She was losing thought just by staring at him. "So do you have any more missions for Tony?" Gibbs suddenly asked.

"None whatsoever."

"Good."

Jen laughed. "Tony will never stop working for you. He always wanted everything out there for you to know but--"

"Classified. I know."

They both laughed again.

Xoxxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooo

"I expect that your apartment was pleasing to you?" Mr. Peters then asked.

"Yes, they were." Tony immediately responded. He did not like the sudden change in subject. His eyes gazed out the window. They weren't in Paris anymore. No, they looked like they were heading into a dark garage. He swerved his eyes to Peters in question. "This is not where we are supposed to meet."

Peters smiled coolly. "You don't know what I just learned. It seems a rat has been sniffed out."

Tony felt cold. He didn't fully feel the cold until the previous statement. He felt sick again. His back was aching. His legs searing with a pinching yet lingering pain. He felt like he wanted to throw up but he couldn't show such a weakness. He didn't like the panic and the worry he felt as of now. No, he felt the wind out of his breath and feared that he would turn blue. He felt the shame of his burden.

"Welcome to my fun house." Peters laughed.

And the headaches returned. The pain on his spine returned. Yes, he was in pain but did his best to block out the haters. He didn't like the name of "fun house." Something else was up and he wasn't so sure about the name of the garage.

"Come!" Mr. Peter beckons. Then the curtain is opened as Tony felt the soft annoyance of flight over him. He saw the table filled with numerous weapons. He knew that none were armed as fully as a regular is. He saw the devices. He saw each of them and then he knew. There was something about that that Mr. Peters that was too darn suspicious. He didn't like to see other big men surround the table with out protest. Yes, he was afraid now.

He was going to get the tooth that means nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: I do not own the NCIS show. I don't own the characters. Yup, so even though I wish it won't happen.

A/N: There is another question out there that concerns a certain author.  Do not worry I have made sure that it will be answer.

The humor that Gibbs had felt yesterday with Jen had waned once he got home. He remembered his earlier worries about Tony and it struck him hard. He knew that the covert operations weren't the only thing that Tony was hiding. No, he knew better. He just didn't like the odds of it being the resurfacing of the pneumonic plague. It was another day at work. He was expecting Tony to return from whatever he was doing later at about nine. But he still felt a horrible warning that struck his gut. Something was wrong. He wasn't sure what but he was fearful about the repercussions against Tony.

He sat at his desk. He wasn't really paying attention to Ziva's and McGee's doings. After all there really wasn't that much work to do this week. So, he decided to do what he had caught Ziva doing. He decided to check out about what exactly the pneumonic plague is and what its symptoms are.

Xoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxox

Little did Gibbs know was that exactly as he did that Tony was locked up in a cell. His hands were cuffed and bleeding. His left ribcage not exactly broken but cracked and it pained him more than anything. His toes were broken. His nose was broken as well. He had incisions from his waist thanks to the evil surgeon that Mr. Peters used in his interrogation.

The interrogation was to get out information from his mouth. No, not an interrogation but a torture conversation; a torture that nearly made him speak about everything he knew. But he didn't because he couldn't. He would not betray his country and he would not betray Jen. So the torture had dragged on until dawn. So they dragged him to the cell. Handcuffed him and tied the key to the cell five feet away from his eyesight and up in the air as if to taunt him with the little hope of freedom.

He was in pain. He was tired. He was not yet broken but he felt that if the torture continued then he knew that his sanity could be lost. And yet he couldn't help but think about his disease. The plague that was inside of him was still free. And he smiled.

Xoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxooxx

Gibbs was now reading everything he can about the Y. pestis. He was reading on a reliable site and read a simple version of explanation.

**Pneumonic plague occurs when Y. pestis infects the lungs. This type of plague can spread from person to person through the air. Transmission can take place if someone breathes in aerosolized bacteria, which could happen in a bioterrorist attack.** (Gibbs scowled at that statement. He knew very well on being attacked that way. It was an attack that scarred Tony.) **Pneumonic plague is also spread by breathing in Y. pestis suspended in respiratory droplets from a person (or animal) with pneumonic plague. Droplet transmission occurs when bacteria or viruses travel on relatively large respiratory droplets that people sneeze, cough, drip, or exhale. The travel only short distances before settling usually less than 3 feet. The droplets are obviously loaded with infectious particles. **

**They can be spread directly if people are close enough to each other. More often, though, fomites are involved. The droplets land on hands, toys, tables, mats, or other surfaces, where they sometimes remain infectious for hours. Hands that come in contact with these surfaces (doorknobs, telephones, pens, etc.) become contagious. When the infectious hand touches the nose or eyes, the infection is able to enter the new person.**

At this Gibbs sighs. If Tony does have his pneumonic plague back and didn't tell him then Tony could have infected all must all of them. But he couldn't bring himself to take action just yet. Because he didn't know if Tony's illness returned. He just didn't know.

Xooxxoxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxx

Tony smiled. He knew what type of consequence would be laid upon him when he chose to hide about his returning illness. He knew about the warnings that his doctor gave him. Yet he also knew that this time something strange was happening. The plague had returned and yet he wasn't always able to infect other people. The doctor had said that it was only in him unless he laid a sputum at a person. Now at first Tony didn't know what a sputum was until the doctor explained that it was a matter, actually saliva mixed with mucus or pus, expectorated from the lungs and respiratory passages.

The image in his mind from that description didn't help him at all back then but it did now. He smile transformed into a sly grin. Sure, they would continue to torture him but he had a weapon. He had sputum.

Xoxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxoxoxooxoxxxxxxxxoxoxox

Gibbs worried. So he read on:

**Pneumonic plague may also occur if a person with bubonic or septicemic plague is untreated and the bacteria spread to the lungs. **

That also worried Gibbs. What if Tony did still have it and he didn't treat it even though he refused to tell Gibbs? What would happen to his agent and to the rest of the agency?

Then he found the Symptoms and Treatment section. He didn't want to look but he needed evidence of some sort and this was it. And so he read on:

**Severe cough. Frothy, bloody sputum. Difficulty breathing. High fever. Chills. Headache. Rapid breathing. Rapidly progressing pneumonia. Pneumonia. Bright read sputum. Foamy red sputum. Rapid shock. Fever. Enlarged lymph nodes. Body pains. Chest discomfort. Increasing chest pain. Hypoxia. Haemoptysis. Shortness of breath. Watery sputum. Maybe respiratory failure. Death. **

Gibbs didn't like any of the symptoms. He didn't like any of them at all. Why? Because some were some things that he didn't know. Others were too easy to forget about such as the headaches. And some were just plain horrifying especially the word **death. **

He did not like that word. He had faced it so many times with Tony that he didn't know if he could survive another one and with having a chance of succeeding. Life wasn't fair to him and neither was it fair to Tony. He sighed and read more…

Xoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony remembered the shock that his doctors had when they realized that he was not dead. Why? Because he did not respond to the antibiotics that must be given within 24 hours of first symptoms. He was given streptomycin, gentamicin, the tetracyclines, and chloramphenicol but shockingly neither gave him the effective help against the pneumonic plague that haunted him. It surely made him feel a little stronger but he couldn't happen to but wonder then and now if there was anything that could help him stop the pain and live the new future.

Antibiotic treatment is for 7 days. It was supposed to protect people who have had direct, close contact with infected patients. He knew fairly well that a plague vaccine is not currently in the United States. He knew was living in a cold hearted Hell.

He grinned wider. Yes, he was a case that shocked many. And then it all finally came. His breathing became rapid, his eyes rolled back, and his head ached harder and harder. He felt chills all down his legs and his spine. He started coughing. He started sweating. His ribs hurt and his toes hurt and the pain in his arms didn't help at all. He hears the door away from open. He calms down but he pain is still there as two men come to take him out of the shackles.

He traveled blind folded up a stairs and stairs. He was unfolded by Mr. Peters and that was then he saw the torture table once again. He shivered.

Mr. Peters just smiled and said, "Please, I need information now. Don't let me drag and drag this on."

And then it began again.

Xoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooox

**Early treatment of pneumonic plague is essential. To reduce the chance of death, antibiotics must be given within 24 hours of first symptoms. Streptomycin, gentamicin, the tetracyclines, and chloramphenicol are all effective against pneumonic plagues. **

**Antibiotic treatment for 7 days will protect people who have direct, close contact with infected patients. Wearing a close fitting surgical mask also protects against infection.**

**No, there are no plague vaccines in the U.S. A. **

Gibbs rubbed his cheeks. He had to make another hard decisions. He either had to keep working a forget about his worries or believe in them and save others.

He had to act. His choice was set. He picked up his phone and dialed a three major numbers.

Xoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxx

Tony was now strapped to a chair. They all laughed at him and his weakness but he glared confidently at them all. Mr. Peters took out something a from a tool box. It was ancient looking and very evil like. Tony did not like the look of it at all.

"Do you know what this is?" Peters asked. He stared at the device that he was holding. "It's called the Thumbscrew torture."

Tony flinched at the name but Peters merely grinned sadistically. "It was used in the Middle Ages but most notoriously during the Inquisition." Peters and the other men laughed. He then continued with a sly soft voice, "When a victim refused to reveal a sensitive information, he or she would be subject to this device: the ever daunting thumbscrew." Then explained further by doing it exactly to Tony's left hand. "The victim's hands were placed in the devise." He did so, on Tony no matter how hard Tony tried to fight. "And the torturer, me, would crush the victims fingers slowly like this."

He started turning the ring on the device which made it push a force that bore no mercy on Tony's knuckles. "Who do you work for?" Peters asked.

Tony bit his lip. He felt the symptoms of his illness wanting to return but he forced them back. He was baring himself for the rest of the torture. He did not need his illness ruining everything.  
"Answer me!" Peters said in annoyance making the device tighter around Tony's knuckles.

"I work for your mother!" Tony said with a conniving grin. "She give you her regards and says go $# yourself!"

Peters was furious but he did make a final turn to break Tony's fingers. No, he was cool and withdrawn. Sure the comment stung him but he remained single minded and let himself focus. He removed the device and handed it to his henchman.

"Have you heard of the Pear of Anguish?" he asked with a playful tone.

Tony felt the blood drip from his lip as he shook his head. "I bet it's something you like to use for fun in a masturbating sense!" he mocked. He knew he should shut up and let the torture continue but he couldn't. This was what he had to do to keep himself alive. He needed to find a spot where he could hurt Peters. He found a small one concerning Peters mother but he needed a bigger one. He needed a space or a hole. So he kept on knew that he must keep insulting his torturer.

Mr. Peters grimaced. "How dare you insult my behavior and honor with such a ludicrous statement!" He was infuriated.

Tony laughed. He hit another small but effective spot. "By that response it seems I hit my mark." He laughed harder. "What you can't satisfy the ladies and you can't even turn on men so you decide that masturbating with various items is the only way to be fully pleasured in your sick way! Great name for whatever you use. The Pear of Anguish… I bet it gives you **much anguish!**"

He notices that one of Mr. Peter's henchmen coughs out a suppressed laugh. He grinned. Yes, he was getting closer an closer to home. He knew it when he saw Peters red face and when he saw the pure raw intense anger inside Peters' eyes.

But once again Peters focused himself. Yet his eyes grew even more deadly. His face was drawn to resemble stone as he coldly explained what the Pear of Anguish really is. "It is a part of Medieval Torture."

Tony's grin didn't fade. But his mirth inside did. The humor inside immediately fade but he didn't show it.

"It's a extremely painful device used to punish homosexuals, witches, and women accused of inducing a miscarriage." Peters continued with an intensity that showed his awe with torture devices of old. That awe and admiration for such devices certainly freaked Tony out. "The Pear of Anguish had the shape of a pear; (as he continues he shows Tony the device and in the air does what he talks about) as a handle was turned, like this, the spoon-shaped lobes opened; see, and it increased pain. Even though the Pear of Anguish was mostly used for **oral **punishments, homosexuals had it fixed in their anus and women in their vagina. It caused severe pain, after this, the torture was employed in the mouth; the victim's teeth would get destroyed; making blood pour out of the victim's mouth often causing death."

"If introduced in the anus or vagina, death was a step away. The Pear of Anguish was rarely washed in those days, thus causing infections very frequently. So you see that if the victim didn't die by an infection however, he or she would perish by other diseases caused by the sever damage by his or her intestines."

Tony suddenly got his courage once more even though he felt his headache and the chills return. "What's this I see, Mr. Peters? You have such a remarkable obsessive love or fascination with these torture devices. Medieval aren't they? What makes a business man like you so like the rest of the men you have promised the throw aside? You are no different than Karl Peyton. You are exactly alike Mikhail Romanov!"

"I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT BASTARD ROMANOV!" Peters shouted in repulsive way. His anger was throbbing within him. "I AM A BUSINESS MAN. KARL PEYTON AND MKHAIL ROMANOV ARE VERMIN WHO HAVE NO CLASS AND WHO DON'T KNOW HOW TO BE DIPLOMATS. THEY KILL WOMEN AND CHILDREN. THEY ARE THE REAL BAD GUYS. I AM NOTHING BUT A BUSINESS MAN!"

He soothed himself with a soft muttering of French and then glared once more at Tony. "The Pear of Anguish will be the second to the last thing I will use on you. So I suggest you give me your answer for this question: Who do you work for?"

Tony didn't like this medieval fascination anymore but he couldn't help but humor in it all once more. He didn't appreciate the screaming asserting statements from Peters. He didn't believe it. He laughed once more. "Mikhail and Karl are better men than you Peters!" he said with a distinct edge to his voice. "Why? Because they tell the truth and you! You lie… You are nothing but a coward liar!"

With that he was slapped hard by Peters. But he laughed more. "You can't even say anything to deny that accusation! You are worthless…"

Mr. Peters put his face so close to Tony's as his hands squeezed Tony's. They could see each other eye to eye and they could feel their breaths. "I am not worthless. I am a business man who undoubtedly controls all of England. Do not question my power."

Tony felt himself want to cough. He knew what he had to do. So when Mr. Peters began to talk again he spit his sputum inside Mr. Peters' mouth and the man swallowed. But after this Mr. Peter's eyes widen in shock. He stepped back and slaps Tony again. "HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME SUCH AN INSULT!" he was cried in fury. He turned to leave and left an order: "Torture him until he screams and has tears."

He left Tony alone.

Xoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooox

A/N: Oh, my! Tony! Tony! What is going to happen!?! What the $# is happening?

A/N2: Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this. I will try to update sooner. Whoa isn't this a long chapter? Oh well it had to be!

Disclaimers2: I do not own the NCIS and I never will. I do not own the torture devices the people who "own" or "invented" them do. The curse word that is hidden in $ is the "f" one just in case you didn't know.

REVIEW REVIEW. I MUST HAVE INPUT. ENJOY THE STORY!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: I do not own the show or the canon characters of the NCIS. And I never will. I do not profit money from this FF only reviews and other people's enjoyment of the story that is shared by my enjoyment.

A/N: Well, that "pear" device is really nasty isn't it? I'm sorry about that but alas, there must be angst and pain for Tony and more will come. Here is another chapter to Trapped Inside. I hope you all will enjoy once more!

He was in his cage again. After he spit his sputum in Peters' mouth and was subject to more torture from Peters' men he was thoroughly exhausted and fearful. But he accomplished what he was determined to do. He infected Mr. Peters and now he would be glad to watch the Englishman become weaker and weaker.

He slept for awhile after that. He slept for about four to six hours. It wasn't morning yet but he was awake thanks to a splash of three bucket full of ice cold water. He shivered, not just at the memory and at the feeling of being cold at this moment. He couldn't that he was in the situation he was in. It was completely ridiculous. How the hell did Peters find out that he was a part of an agency? Was there some inside person down in D.C.? He didn't know. And that was something to be wary about.

There was a small pan of food near the wall but he would dare to go eat it. It was yellow looking and it was paste like. No, he sadly wasn't brave enough to try to eat such a thing and besides, he did not have an appetite.

He started to sit up from his lying position that Peter's men flung him in. He cursed hoarsely as he sat up against the wall. He could feel his ribs. They hurt him so much. The pain was growing and growing by the minute. He growled, "You gotta be kidding me!" He wiped a hand across his face and looked at it. His hand was filled with sweat.

The predicament he was in was not quite pleasant. The night was still with him so that meant he could rest. There will be no more torture at the moment.

Xoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxox

The tactical scientist arrived within minutes of Gibbs dialing the key three letters. Every one had to go down to the showers and purify themselves. They searched all of the building to try to find a source of something infected by luckily found none. Once the investigation was done after a long four hours the rest of the workers either returned to work or left in fear.

The head command who was not wearing the astronaut like banding suit was now in jeans and had an AC/DC shirt on. He walked to Gibbs who was currently sitting down at the foot of the stairs, waiting impatiently.

"Nothing?" Gibbs asked, hopeful that his suspicions were wrong.

The head command nodded. "No infection or any leftovers. There is no breach, Special Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled in relieve. Tony didn't have his pneumonic plague back! It was just a false alarm. Whatever DiNozzo was hiding was definitely not the return of his once deadly illness. He sighed and thanked the head commander as he left.

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed once again. He had been holding his breath ever since he called them. But now he could freely breathe until-

"You have an enormous amount of explaining to do, Jethro," said a very pissed and worried Jen.

Gibbs smiled. Yeah, he could breathe. He didn't have to worry about Tony after all. Before following Jen into her office he glanced at Ziva and McGee as they resume to their work. He would make sure that Ziva realized the truth so she could relax. He looked at his watch. It was late. Why hasn't he heard from Tony?

Xoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooxox

Tony felt himself starting to breath rapidly again. _**Not now! Not now! **_Just thinking that made him move just a little but it hurt the hell out of him anyway. He started to cough. _**No! It freaking hurts! Don't cough! No! **_He knew this wasn't good. It was starting again.

He shuddered at the thought and that pained him more as he coughed. Each cough brought a lot of pain to him. He coughed out sputum. It was frothy, bloody sputum. He grimaced at the sight. He couldn't stop coughing. He wanted to so much but he couldn't and the cough only made his ribs hurt more. It wasn't fair.

"Ah!" he screamed. He read in books about people writhing in pain and now he knows exactly how they feel. His knees started burning, that tingly feeling on his back returned, his arms started to itch, and he was starting to become afraid.

His head wouldn't start pounding and pounding. He slowly moved his hand to touch his forehead and felt heat. Then suddenly he felt cold. He felt very cold. He started to shiver. So he instinctively started rocking back and forth with his arms crossed while his hands rubbed them. And he still coughed and his ribs paid the price.

He froze. He couldn't move anymore. And then he could. What the hell was that? He didn't know. He was growing more and more freaked out. He closed his eyes and squeezed them tightly shut. He grunted and groaned at the pain in his chest. It wouldn't stop. His body started shaking even more uncontrollably from the shock or cold or maybe a mixture of both. His lips pursed together into a thin line. He screamed again as he continually started to spit out watery, bloody, and etc sputum.

"Just my luck," he muttered flatly to himself. "Just my freaking luck."

He opened his mouth to scream again… Wait, there wasn't any sound? Was he screaming? He wasn't sure because his throat burned and felt rough and he couldn't seem to hear? _**What the hell is happening? I could be screaming my butt off to those bastards and I can't hear it? What the hell! **_He tried look around him and then he realized he couldn't see. He couldn't believe it. First he couldn't hear and now he couldn't see and to top it all off he probably can't speak and is having one of the worst attacks every to occur.

He closed his mouth; he plugged his ears with his figures, and closed his eyes. He thought of all the pain he felt. He thought of all the wariness he felt. He thought of everything. _**Pain and weakness go away! I know it begin some other time but stop! Stop! **_He repeated it over and over again until it all finally faded away.

He opened his eyes and looked down. He could see his legs! He unplugged his ears and tapped the wall. He heard it! He opened his mouth. He didn't cough. The pains and irritations were gone- for now. He whispered, "Thank $#&$ God!" Yes, he could speak!

Now all he could think about was how he was going to get out….

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxox

Ziva didn't know what just happened. She was just working on a few things on her computer when people were asking her questions and taking blood samples. It was when a medical examiner asked her if she had any contact with Tony was when she realized about why they were here.

Someone must off told them off. She had looked to the stairs once she could return to her work. She saw Gibbs sitting there and nodded. Yes, so it was he who called the alarm. She was about to ask something but somehow by the smile from Gibbs drawn face answered her question. Tony was alright. It was all just a false alarm.

So once she saw Gibbs go into the Director's office she decided to leave McGee and go down to the shooting range. She smiled at the other agents who were training and went to her own station. She grabbed earmuffs and took out her gun. She pointed it at the target before her. It was quite far off away from her but she had sharp eyes. So she pointed and aimed then pulled the trigger.

She smiled. Tony was ok. That thought alone brightened up her day. She had been so worried for the past days and weeks for his health. She had tried to get an answer out of Tony but that didn't work. But she knew the look on Gibbs face. Tony didn't have his pneumonic plague back. It was just something else.

She pulled the trigger again. This time she hit the paper's head right between the eyes.

_**I hear he is doing another undercover operation. **_She smiled wider. She knew that Tony was amazing in cover operations. She had known for quite awhile that when Gibbs was momentarily gone that Tony was now the one who would do stuff for the Director.

_**They both seem to have gotten real close. **_She slightly frowned at that. She couldn't help but wonder on how close Jen and Tony have become. She noticed the glances, the hidden grins of some inside joke, and the caring voice they would use in talking about each other. Yes, they were very close. _**But how close?**_

She pulled the trigger once more and hit the target's upper lip right in the middle.

_**Why doesn't he look at me like he does at times? **_She pulled the trigger again but missing every indicated mark. _**When did that thought rise up? **_She composed herself but couldn't shoot anymore. She knew the look. She knew the look that Tony had when he thought deeply about that one subject that makes his eyes glow like the sun. The look that he shows without shame when he thought of Kate.

She pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the target's neck.

_**How do I know that it's Kate he is thinking about? **_Oh, she knew. It was just the mentioning of her name that brings out that glow. She knew that Tony thinks about Kate whenever he's alone. She knew that Tony never got over Kate. She could easily see that Tony was in love with Kate. _**But what about me? **_She pulled the trigger and hit the target right in the middle of the forehead. What about her? She wasn't even sure how she felt about Tony. No, she shook her head as she pulled the trigger again and hitting the chin for the first time. Did she have feelings for him? Did she? _**I don't know. **_And not knowing strangely scared her. She closed her eyes and breathed.

She pulled the trigger. The bullet hit straight at the heart.

Xoxoxoxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooxoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxox

"So are you going to say something? Or are you just going to stare into another world without answer my question? What was that all for?" Jen asked. She was concerned. She didn't like what had happen a few hours ago. She had been questioned by people if she had any contact with Tony and if they could take samples of her office. She was very confused. And she was very worried for Tony. She hadn't heard from him yet.

"At first I thought Tony had his illness back." Gibbs slowly said, letting it all sink in.

Jen shook her head. "The illness?" she asked, eyes then suddenly widening. "You mean the pneumonic plague that he got a few years back?"

"Yes." Gibbs admitted. "I was very worried. I kept seeing DiNozzo wonder off into- as you said- another world. Even Ziva notices something is off with him… And I want to know what really is bothering him but for now I will gladly say that it isn't the resurfacing of the plague."

Jen sighed in a relief for a worry she didn't know she had until that moment. She admitted, "I know exactly what you are talking about. For the mission I gave him (Gibbs nodded and said: "The one he left for.") Yes, that one. We were laughing…"

"About what?" Gibbs grinned. He decided to poke at her. "Something intimate…"

Jen's eyes widened. "Never!" she assured. But she saw the glimmer of humor in Gibbs eyes and laughed along with him. "We were laughing because of one those jokes that Tony always says. Or at least the one I said when he turned around and paused. He looked all of sudden uncomfortable and thanks to you I could clearly see his pulse growing faster. I was so concerned but now you have officially appeased my fears."

"Good… Speaking of missions… where the hell is Tony? It's over an hour late." Gibbs asked. He was staring obsessively at his watch.

Jen raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry he'll be here soon…"

"You better be sure," Gibbs demanded but then changed his tone to allow humor and said, "Tony has a lot of explaining to do."

Jen laughed. "Don't worry. Everything is fine. He'll be here."

Xoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxoxox

"What hell did that man make me swallow?" Peters angrily ordered. Whatever it was, he didn't have a chance to taste he after all was about to say something and he automatically swallowed his own saliva.

His doctor Benard Louis replied, "I'm not sure. Is the man sick?"

Peters shook his head. "No! Why would he be sick?"

"I'm just saying in case you get something." Louis informed. "You do have a weakening immune system."

Peters cursed below his breath. He knew that Louis would use that against him. "Alright, alright… Very well. Take tests on him. And when you get the results bring them to me immediately." Peters ordered in acceptance. "I'll be in my quarters."

A/N: Will he find out about Tony's illness? What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Trapped Inside….

A/N2: Whoa! Another chapter up! I hoped you all enjoyed and please review and send me your thoughts! TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: I do not own the show or the canon characters of the NCIS. And I never will. I do not profit money from this FF only reviews and other people's enjoyment of the story that is shared by my enjoyment.

It's morning or so he thinks. It's cold. The sun is out and it was shining its rays at him. He shivered in response. He didn't remember the remainders of the other night. Was he tortured while he slept? Or was he actually left alone to wonder about in his memories of old?

He noticed something on arms. There were needle marks on his ankles, near his thigh, on his shoulders, and forearms. _**What the hell? **_But then he realized it. He was so sure but he knew the only reason for such a thing. Peters had him tested. _**Peters got me tested?!? **_That only meant that his plan was working. His sputum may have finally infected Peters and both he and the torturer would have to live in hell itself.

Yes, he was actually becoming lighter and lighter.

Xooooooooooooooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It's been too many hours!" Gibbs growled. His euphoric mood disappeared as he started burning Jen's office's floor with his constant pacing.

"Calm down, Jethro." Jen started. She knew that Gibbs was pissed and worried but he wasn't the only one. "There has to be some sort of explanation."

"There better be Jen!" Gibbs growled again. "There better be!"

He couldn't believe it. It seemed all to good when he heard that Tony didn't have his pneumonic plague back but now…it was all dropping. There was something wrong. He knew there was something wrong because he felt it in his gut. He sensed that Tony was in very great danger and that the young man was hurting. Gibbs was growing more and more anxious. **Why did you have to be in operations? Why couldn't you let others do them? DiNozzo if I find you dead?!? **No, he didn't know that detail yet. No, he knew that Tony would fight. He just feared what Tony was exactly fighting with.

Jen was now on the phone when Gibbs sat down again. Her eyes were filling with worry when she asked the person on the other end about Tony's whereabouts.

And it seemed that she didn't get the welcomed answer. She hesitantly looked at Gibbs. "Now be calm as I say this…" she started. "I had a few agents tail Tony with his mark but it seems the mark marked Tony. They lost sight of the car Tony was in while driving away from Paris."

"THEY WHAT?!?!?" was the outraged outburst Gibbs sent harshly at Jen.

Jen wasn't in the mood for the second "b" meaning bastard to come all out from Gibbs. She was just as worried as Gibbs was. She cared just as much as Gibbs did. Tony worked for her like Tony worked for Gibbs. She also knew that they had to be calm. They both have to think in a rational sense. So, lifting her hand to dismiss a worried Cynthia, Jen firmly commanded, "Jethro! You are being quite useless right now. I suggest you sit down and talk to me. I don't like this just as much as you. We're both worried about Tony. But I need you to calm down so we both can figure out what to do."

Xoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxox

Tony was confused. He was very, very confused. And the problem was that he didn't know why he was confused. _**And that in itself is very confusing. **_He closed his eyes and mentally slapped his head. He just confused himself with that of a confusing statement about his current confusion over something that was obviously very confusing.

_**Oh, wonder-boy, I just got myself confused... Again! **_He could hear it now: Gibbs yelling, "_DiNozzo_!" And Gibbs slapping the back of his head. He smiled in spite of himself. Yes, the only signs of affection that Gibbs would ever show him. But the head slaps were enough at least that was what he kept telling himself.

He suddenly had a curious itch. His minor wounds were healing at this point and to his surprise were that his ribs were bandaged up and he felt a little better than the night before. Did Peters send him to a doctor or did the doctor come to him? It was all very confusing but Tony was appreciative of the concern or lack thereof.

He was growing itchier. He searched with his eyes any sort of instigator but found nothing. Was it a part of his wild symptoms? _**Nah, it couldn't be. Could it?**_ The itch was strong and he winced at the headache that decided to grace him with its presence.

He decided to lie down. His thoughts drifted to the not so enigmatic man called: Mr. Peters.

He laughed softly to himself and to his surprise he found that his ribs didn't really hurt that…much. Mr. Peters was a pure yet uncommon Englishman. The man was more French than English. Well, no, Tony was wrong. He wasn't sure what Peters was more of. All he knew was that Peters was a ruthless, unhinged man who was far more powerful than the Prime Minister of his native country.

Peters was a man that he dealt with before. _**Much to my utter horrible belief. The man is… **_The man was too him no better than Mikhail Romanov and Karl Peyton. Yeah, he was no better because Peters killed and no doubt tortured just as many people as Romanov and Peyton. _**I actually liked being covert in their organizations than Peters. **_In truth, he really did. He knew that Peters was bonkers. Wait, did he just describe someone as bonkers? He laughed silently to himself once again. Yes, he did. _**I guess the British are starting to rub off on me. **_

Romanov and Peyton never killed any child or women. No, in fact they were quite sophisticated in what they did to wipe off the people that were their enemies in a surprisingly charming way. Sure, Tony didn't commend an act of murder but he had to respect that fact that Romanov and Peyton never went after the innocent women and children.

_**But Peters on the other hand…. **_Peters on the other hand was a ruthless psycho who had the suave of a brilliant businessman and could lie to any polygraph test or psycho-analysis. Yet, he knew a lot from past experiences with Peters. He knew a lot from the research he did on all of Peters' files. He knew that the Peters' ruthlessness factored in to everything he did. He knew that Peters once tortured a twelve year old kid for not saying "Yes, Sir" after serving the man. He knew that Peters killed five women in a row when they wouldn't sleep with him. Yes, Peters was a madman. And what made Tony fear the most was that Peters was a madman with a brain. _**And that in itself is something that I should be careful about. **_

Xoxoxoxoxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

"It's getting late." Jen muttered to herself with Gibbs covering his face in slight exhaustion.

"Don't expect me to leave. I'm going any where until Tony is found." Gibbs said, just as firmly as when Jen commanded him to calm down.

"I know, Jethro, I know that very well." Jen replied with a soft smile on her face. She always cherished the moments when she would see Gibbs like this. Sure, she would like to see it in happier times but it was good enough. She knew the worry that was overtaking Gibbs. She didn't have to deduct that Gibbs would do anything to keep Tony safe. She just wished that Gibbs would tell Tony how much he cares. But that too was something that wouldn't happen. Gibbs was a closed man. He doesn't say a lot but she hoped that when they get Tony back that he would say at least a sentence of assurance.

She pressed a button on her machine. She waited until she heard the dutiful response, "Yes, Director."

"Would you please bring Agent Gibbs and I coffee?" Jen asked politely. She and Gibbs definitely would need the caffeine. There was a lot to talk about and she knew that no matter how late it was that Gibbs would not sleep until he heard everything.

"Just a cup or do you want me to send in the whole thing too?" Cynthia asked back.

Jen watched Gibbs. He hasn't moved his hand away from his head. But he was breathing. That was all she needed to know. "Yes, the whole thing," she agreed. "Thank you, Cynthia." And with that she cut the connection off.

"Jethro, I presume that you want to know what exactly Tony is doing in his operation," she started expectantly.

Gibbs removed his hands and sat straighter. His eyes were now emotionless but his voice still held a tone of utmost urgency when he replied, "Obviously."

"Shoot." Jen immediately accepted letting Gibbs fire away at her.

"Where did he go?" Gibbs started.

"France."

"Paris?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"As what?"

"As a person who previously helped a man called Mr. Peters when you were gone."

Gibbs knew that name. "Peters…" he muttered to himself. Then the realization hit him. "Mr. Peters! The man who reportedly slaughtered hundreds of women in one week near Glasgow."

"That's the one."

"I think I'm not supposed to know Tony's counter-name, am I?"

"Sorry, Jethro."

Gibbs huffed slightly. "Alright then. Was he there to get information or just to try to find a way to bargain with Peters?"

"Both."

"Was Tony succeeding?"

"By and by."

Gibbs glared at something far off but softened his gaze. "That doesn't help at all, Jen."

Jen sadly shrugged. "Nothing ever does."

She took his hand and squeezed it hard. Gibbs didn't say or do anything in response. Instead he just shook his head and delved into his own thoughts:

_**C'mon DiNozzo. I've got your six. You know I do. I will find you! I swear if it's the last thing I do I will find you Tony! But where? France? Yes, I will find you and I will bring you back here. I will find you.**_

Xoxoxoxoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

"I've got the results." Louis said to Peters in the man's quarters. He glanced at the room which was filled with posters of women in bondage and drawings of countless torture devices. He shivered inside of himself.

Peters smiled to himself and coughed. "You have impropriate timing, Doctor. I was quite content alone here."

"You need to see these." Louis responded, handing the folder filled with papers to the man he worked for.

"These are the test results." Peters stated. He looked at his doctor expectantly and said, "Will I like them?"

Louis knew that if he lied that he would be tortured and that if he told the truth that he might die. So instead he just said, "You'll just have to see for yourself, Mr. Peters."

Peters laughed once more. He nodded. "You may leave," he decided. Louis let out a breath that he had been holding as he left the premises.

Peter sat down on his ivory desk and opened the folder. He gazed at the pages and read.

Then suddenly he growled. What he read just made him grow redder and redder. He was furious and shocked. He hadn't expected what he read.

He screamed out in frustrating and everyone heard him except the person who caused his anger who currently was thinking on many things down below.

A/N: Wow, now that isn't as long as the other ones but it will do. I guess he really didn't like what he found out. Anyways… review! And enjoy.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of Trapped Inside. **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: I do not own the show or the canon characters of the NCIS. And I never will. I do not profit money from this FF only reviews and other people's enjoyment of the story that is shared by my enjoyment.

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! Those are the reasons that help me keep going. Well another chapter of Trapped Inside! I hope you all enjoy!

It was dark now. The wind was picking up and sending cold waves against Tony's already broken skin. He couldn't see the stars that night. He wanted to but he couldn't. He wanted to look at the stars and remember her. He wanted to look at the stars to remember Kate.

He just had another attack a few hours ago. He had been thinking of her then too. In fact he always thought of Kate when he had those horrible times. He thought of how she smiled, grinned, and smirked at him every time he did some prank or something sweet. He thought of when he first contracted the plague and she decided to pretend that she got it from me. He had seen the look of worry and grief in her eyes when she saw him as sickly as he was. She was great then even though she said she only did it to make him happy. But what's so wrong with being happy? She made him happy during everything. She was the one who came over with pizzas and comforted him when he couldn't be at work. She was the one who was there who stood by his side. But she's gone and he was alone. He had to do it all alone.

_**Do I really? **_That was question he kept asking himself over and over again. He had a family and he had friends. He had Gibbs, Jen, Ziva, McGee, Abby, and Ducky. He had six people who would always care for him but why couldn't he tell them. _**I can't tell them. **_But what if they find them? What if they rescue him? They would definitely need to take test and sooner or later Ducky would find something suspicious and go check it out.

No, he didn't want to be found out. He didn't want them to worry about him. He didn't want to be a **burden. **

All his life he was a burden. He was a burden to his father. He was a burden to his so called childhood "friends." He was a burden to his mother. And he was a burden to his partners. At times he can't help but wonder how they could handle him. He couldn't even handle himself. _**I've always known that I'm a burden to myself. **_

At times he thinks he was made a burden. It was his job to be one. He shook his head. He didn't want to dwell on bad thoughts but he couldn't help himself.

Why can't he tell? _**I could tell Abby… **_She was his best friend. She was like a little sister. She was his first confidant. She was the person who he could always talk to about all the movies he loved since Kate died. _**But what would she do? Would she understand why I have kept it under wraps? **_He wasn't sure. _**That's why I can't tell her. **_

Xoxoxoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxoxoxoxoxoxo

Abby was busy. She was listening to her music. She was lost in her music. She wasn't quite sure on what Gibbs had told her earlier. She wasn't quite sure about anything.

_"Tony's in danger…" _ That was what Gibbs said. She rocked her body back and forth letting her head bounce as she danced to her loud and powerful music. Tony is always in danger.

She hated that thought but it was true. How could a sweet person like Tony get into so much trouble? It was beyond her.

**"What can I do?" **That was what she asked. And all she got in return was being asked to hope. She smiled to herself. She was good at hoping. She knew very well that Gibbs would find Tony and bring him back home. _**He always does. **_

Xoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Peters barged into Louis' office in a fury. "What the hell is this?" he yelled, waving the file of papers in his hands madly. "How could you diagnosed such a thing? I do not have the plague! Are you a lunatic or something?"

Louis refrained from saying "yes" to that question but didn't budge. "I'm telling the truth, Mr. Peters, you are infected by the pneumonic plague."

Peters was pacing. His glands sent sweat down his face. "Impossible!" he said in disbelief.

Louis shook his head. "No, it is possible." He sighed. "With your weak immune system anything can hurt you and the pneumonic plague is one of them."

Peters didn't say anything. No, the only thing that spoke volumes was his eyes. His eyes spoke of vengeance and hatred. So, Louis needed to ask and he did, "What did he do to you? Did you two somehow exchanged fluids while you were having your- (stopping himself from saying _twisted _and _sick_) - fun?"

Peters didn't notice the hesitant pause of the last question Louis gave him. He was in his own world; trying to figure out ways to torture Jensen without killing him. He slightly jumped at the a clearing of a throat and refocused his attention to the throat clearer- Louis. "I was telling him things and then he spit something in my mouth and I swallowed," he explained as he grew angrier and angrier. "And involuntarily I swallowed before I realized what he did."

_You swallowed it…_Louis nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, that explains a lot." He rubbed his chin. "That's how you contracted the illness."

"By swallowing his spit?" Peters curiously asked.

"Not spit," Louis replied. He shook his head. No, it couldn't be spit. It had to be something more disgusting and dangerous. "You swallowed sputum." Yes, that was what Peters did. He swallowed the man's sputum.

"Pardon me?" Peters said, confused. "Sputum?"

"It's not saliva but it's like it. There's different kinds from watery to bloody but it doesn't matter because if you did swallow that man's sputum than that's how you were infected."

"He didn't look or act infected by anything when I was speaking to him before."

"He probably never wanted to tell you. He probably spit that sputum in you for revenge on whatever you were doing to him."

"I was doing nothing!" Peters indignantly said.

Louis knew better. He knew what Peters did to his enemies. He knew all to well. His face darkened but luckily Peters didn't notice. "Whatever," he said. "There is no way to reverse all of this. I suggest you take treatment for the disease."

"THE HELL THAT I AM!"

Xoxoxoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxoxox

_**If not Abby who can I go to? **_He could always go to McGee. He laughed at the thought.

And yet it was true. He could actually go to McGee. That Probie of his was a person he could tell. He could see the reaction on Timothy's face. He could hear the words coming out of his mouth saying, "_We need to tell Gibbs… We have too…" _

Tony shook his head. Nah, he couldn't tell McGee. Because McGee would always have a need to tell someone else and he couldn't let someone do that. _**Am I even close to McGee? **_Define close, he thought. How close were they? He wasn't sure. Could he call McGee a little brother? A friend? Or just a coworker? _**I don't know… **_And so he crossed another name off from a very small list.

Xoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Timothy "Tim" "Probie" McGee was alone in his home. He checked the clock and sighed. It was too early to go to work. _**Then why am I awake? **_He wanted to sleep but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried as he closed his eyes and willed himself to fall deep into his consciousness he couldn't go back to his slumber. He couldn't.

He was too deep in his thoughts to question how early it was. He was thinking about Tony. He had heard from Abby that Tony was missing again. _**Tony is always missing. **_He laughed in spite of himself. Tony was someone that he could never quite get. He knew that there was something deep inside Tony waiting to come out but never quite reaching that point.

Tony would always call him "Probie" but after being Team Leader for some time he started calling him McGee. _**I'm happy at that but sometimes I wish he would always call me "Probie." **_He didn't know why though. He just didn't.

He thought it interesting that whenever Tony is missing, hurt, or lost the whole team would shut down. Ok, not entirely shut down but go berserk. Everyone would be relentless in finding him. Everyone including himself.

_**What was so important about Tony? **_He shook his head. Everything was important about Tony. Gibbs may as well be the rock of the team but Tony was the air. _**Without Tony…none of us would be able to breathe. **_

Xoxoxoxoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxoxo

"I hear a colleague of mine has been taken?" asked a man called James Dugopolski who was better known as the "Phoenix."

His secretary nodded. He just called her Lucille. "Yes, I have been brought news that Mr. Peters has taken him."

The Phoenix nodded back. "No doubt to torture I see." He looked to one of his personal body guards that stood near his door. He changed his language to German and said, "Get your men. Find out where Peters is holding him and take Lorne out to me!"

The built guard nodded. He left while the Phoenix smiled. "Be sure to remind me to give my loyal Lorne a great gift."

"As you ordered," the secretary said. She held worry in her eyes. "Do you think Lorne survived, sir?"

The Phoenix's eyes darkened. "He better." _**Or there will be hell to pay. **_

Xooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxoxoxoxooox

Tony stood up. He could actually stand! _**Now that is an accomplishment. **_He stretched but winced in response. So much for no pain tonight. But it was all good. There was no attack for now.

He touched the steel bars and sighed. McGee and Abby were out of the question. But who? Ducky?

As soon as he thought of the old man's name he knew it wouldn't work. He couldn't tell Ducky about his illness. Ducky would just go into healer-knows-best mode and smother him with concern and pity. _**And I don't want that.**_

It wasn't like he didn't trust Ducky. Ducky knew how to keep a secret. Ducky was his mentor in some ways. He loved the strange stories that he would tell while doing the autopsy.

_**But is that a reason to tell? **_No, it wasn't. Because eventually Ducky's instincts as a doctor will overrule all matters of secrecy.

Xoxoxooxoxoxoxxoxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxo

Ducky was busy eating some breakfast. His mother was busy reading. He didn't have to worry about her.

But there was a person he was undoubtedly worried about. It was the young Anthony DiNozzo he was worried about. Jethro had called him up the night before to tell him of the circumstances. He was instantly worried but unsurprised. He knew all to well the dangers that Anthony has faced. He knew all to well that Anthony will probably face them for the rest of his life.

_**Danger and trouble… **_Those two always go hand and hand with Anthony. The young man could never seem to escape them. When one comes the other follows. He smiled at the memory of Anthony's disarming jokes; the jokes he made to lessen our fears instead of his hidden ones.

Anthony was special. He was kind of like a grandson to him. Ever since he first met the young man he was always intrigued. Anthony was intelligent, suave, and down to earth. His taste in movies was eloquent.

_**Oh, what have you gotten yourself into now?**_

Xoxooxoxxoxooxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Benard Louis was exhausted. He was growing tired of doing the things he does for Peters. Peters had left a few minutes ago in a rage after not agreeing to take treatment and personally growling at him for saying that he could die.

Louis always hated working for Peters. He in fact hated the man. It was Peters who destroyed his life and yet he could do nothing. Peters held power and that power was the only thing that could keep his dear son Charlie safe. If only he could find a way to leave without being hunted down.

He shook his head. That was impossible. For now he had to lay low and hope for a way out.

Xoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxo

Tony was bored. There was nothing to do except eat, think, do some private stuff, and be tortured. He didn't want to eat and he didn't have to do his private stuff. There was no torture happening so all he could do was think.

Ducky had been officially struck off the list. _**Who next? **_Ziva! He smiled at the thought of her. Yeah, he thought, she would be a good person to tell. He trusted her with his life. But could he tell her?

He remembered all too well her questions that she bombarded him with. And if he told her she would only scold him. And he was in no mood to be scolded and constantly reprimanded.

He really missed Ziva. "What?!?" he asked himself. Of course he was missing Ziva. She was his friend. _**Really… **_What the heck was he thinking? He was missing everyone at the moment.

He smiled at the memory of her smile and remained confused. He wasn't sure how he felt but he knew that everything would be conflicted. No, he could not tell Zee-vah about anything. _**Scratch her off. **_

Xoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooox

Ziva was running. It was the time for that for her. She was running and running as fast as she could around the parks and through the streets. She couldn't get him out of her head. She couldn't get the recent news out of her mind.

_**I'm worried. **_She finally admitted it to herself. She was worried! How could she not? Tony was once again in danger. Tony was in trouble. Why does it always have to be him? Every time something happens she always feels threatened to fall apart. A part of her wants to tell him everything from how she cares and how she truly feels.

_**How do I feel? **_What did she feel for a man she has known for a year and some months? She didn't know. Yes, she cared for him and always has. But how much did she care?

And as she ran and ran she knew just how much. She was just afraid to tell. _**Just enough.**_

Xooxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxox

The Phoenix's men have finally gotten their bearings and officially arrived at the compound. They stared at the gates and at the mansion along with the old tavern.

The personal bodyguard nodded to a coworker and took out his phone. He dialed numbers and waited.

"Yes?" was the answer.

"We've found it."

"Good."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Do you know where Peters is?"

"Yes."

"Bring him out alive along with Lorne."

"As for the others?"

"No mercy."

"Yes, sir." And with that he waited until the opportune moment.

Xoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxox

"Who next then?" Tony asked himself. Was he talking to himself? Yeah, he was. _**Can anyone blame me after being cooped up? I'm human… it's my incentive to want a connection with another human…. **_

Jenny! Yes, finally he found someone he could actually tell without worrying that the person would tell another person, ask to tell another person, and have to tell another person, or reprimand you for not telling a certain person. He smiled. Yes, he could trust Jen. He always had.

Ok, that was lie. Sure when she first came he wasn't so sure about her but he warmed up to her later. He could tell her! Right? He could tell her that his pneumonic plague returned and that he wants it as a secret, right…?

She has too. After all he has been keeping all of hers. They both were good at keeping each other's secrets. So why couldn't it work? _**Because once again she would think it her duty to admit the truth to everybody or get me suspended for endangering my collogues… or worse she would want to tell Gibbs… **_

"Great, she's off the list too…" he muttered. Now there was only one name left.

Xoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Director Jen Sheppard sat in her office. She was not doing anything but thinking. She was thinking about a lot of things. She was tapping the pen in her hand quickly. She was growing impatient. She needed news.

The whole operation went wrong. Tony was just supposed to get Peters to talk about Moscow. _**Could he have figured us out? **_No! She shook her head. He couldn't. The whole thing was kept under wraps and out of reach. It was more than top secret and classified; it was supposedly "unreal." She couldn't believe how everything went all wrong.

It was just supposed to be in and out operation. Instead Tony's missing and she doesn't know where to find him.

The worry she previously had for only a few minutes about his illness returning struck a few chords in her heart. Tony had gotten through her. He was the closet thing she had. Yeah, sure he was probably her best covert agent but he was a friend. She could talk to him about anything and she relished in the fact that so could he.

_**Tony, where are you? **_

Xooxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxo

"When I say go we take this place down!" the personal bodyguard ordered everybody. He received nods and assurances of doing the job.

He knew Lorne well and he trusted Lorne with the Phoenix. He wasn't about to let Peters destroy his greatest friend and ally.

He checked his watch and smiled. "Go!"

Xoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Why does everything run back to Gibbs? **_"Because it does…"

Tony knew that Gibbs was the last option. Gibbs was the one person in the world who he trusted more than any person with his life and his soul. But could he tell him?

Gibbs was a hard one to piece together. Gibbs was puzzle that could not be solved. But every now and then he would give him a piece and he would cherish it for the world. Tony smiled. _**There's no one like Gibbs.**_

But Gibbs was a parental figure? And what do parental figures do? _**They force you to tell the truth… **_He sighed. "They protect you."

He needed Gibbs. Gibbs was the father he never had. But could he tell? He wasn't sure.

But next thing he knew. He found himself with nobody to tell.

Xoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxox

Gibbs drank his coffee slowly while he sat in his desk, searching perilously in his computer through all of the databases and the internet. He just previously learned everything he could about Mr. Peters and what he gathered wasn't very comforting.

_**Tony was captured. **_How did he know that? It was simple. It was his gut that was telling him that. He knew very well that Tony was hurt and troubled. He wanted so bad to find him now.

But it would take work. He had many men gather information and called many contacts and allies for help. He even got Fornell to agree to help. And yet there was still no sign from Tony.

He was worried, fearful, and curious. He wanted to Tony back. Why? It was simple. Tony was everything to him. _**Was he? **_He smiled slightly. Yeah, he was. DiNozzo was the son he never thought he'd have. Tony was his brightest pupil. Anthony DiNozzo is someone he cared deeply for.

_**And if I lose him…**_ And if he lost him he wouldn't know what to do. He gripped his coffee cup firmly as his eyes glinted with determination. _**I'm coming Tony.**_

Xoxoooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxoxx

Tony didn't know what to do. If he had no one to tell then what could he do? "Not tell," he said to himself.

And then he heard a sound. Someone was coming. He sat down and casually watched as two mask men come towards him. One breaks the chains that locked him and the other unmasks himself.

Tony gasps and then grins. "Delmont!" he exclaimed in surprise.

The personal bodyguard also known as Delmont smiled back. His eyes blazed with fury once seeing Tony's injuries. He raced to Tony and said, "The Phoenix is worried, Lorne."

"He doesn't have to be. I would never betray him." Tony instantly assured. "You missed me didn't you?" he then playfully asked as Delmont helped him up.

Delmont laughed. "Don't get your hopes up."

Tony laughed along with him, letting himself fall into another covert role as a man called Lorne. "I wouldn't dream of it."

TBC…

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF TRAPPED INSIDE

A/N: OMG! Now that was something! Did you enjoy? Did ya? Did ya? Hehehe… er… interesting chapter isn't it? Oh well… I hope you all lovey or likey… Please REVIEW!!!!!! I need criticism or something! That was a long one! Anyhow please review and thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers: I do not own NCIS the television show nor do I own the real thingy…. I only own the OC's…

A/N: Another chapter up! Yuppy doodle do!!!!!!!!!!! Eh?... don't know where that came from…. Hehehe…. Anyways…. REVIEW and Enjoy!!!

Shots were being fired over and over again as snipers and units entered the complex with the intent to kill. Peters was alone in his room holding his revolver when a masked macho man entered. He shot the man with all his bullets in the chest but to know use. The masked man was wearing a bullet proof vest and seemed to feel no pain at the hits.

The masked man just grinned in his eyes and lifted a small gone and shot Peters in the head. Was Peters dead? No, the shot was an injection was of a tranquilizer. The masked man beckoned the others to grab him and said, "To the helicopter. He must be unharmed."

On the other side was Benard Louis. He wasn't a fighting man. No, he was a healer. So when four men with shotguns in their skillful hands burst in he bent low and begged for clemency of any sort. But alas they had no order to spare him. So with great vengeance the four men shot Louis fifty times and left as Louis' blood kind of flooded the room.

Xoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a slaughter. There was no mercy given to any of Peter's men, and people. All were shot from the old man to the young man to the woman. No one was spared thanks to the fierce vengeful orders of the dangerous Phoenix who obviously did not take to lightly the torture and capture of one of his men.

Blood was scattered, bones were broken, and the mind was sent out from each person a scream of pain and utter loss. But these masked men and women didn't care. The people that were needed alive—the two—and ready to set off.

Once every one was checked to make sure their pulses were no more, the second and command bodyguard Ronan ordered with a low shout, "Burn them."

So it was done. The complex was burned thanks to shot gunpowder, burnt oil, and etc. The fires reached a terrifying height with a strong force of heat. The men who traveled on ground ran or walked with no fear but of accomplishment and left while the ones in the helicopter flew back home to the Phoenix and in one of those helicopters was Delmont and Tony who was being called Lorne.

"How have you been holding up in there, Lorne?" Delmont asked as a medic studied some of Tony's wounds.

Tony shrugged. "I was trained for this, Delmont, I never been better." He thought of Peters and slightly shuddered. He was thankful that the man didn't use the Pear of Anguish on him. "Mr. Peters is alive." It was not a question. It was an order.

Sensing Lorne's concern, Delmont nodded. "You are not the only one Lorne. Our Phoenix made the account so."

Tony smiled. And they both didn't say anything else. It was going to be quite awhile until they returned to the Phoenix.

He couldn't believe that he just escaped. It was a shame that he didn't get the chance to see Peters face realize that he now has the pneumonic plague but at least he wouldn't have to deal with torture any time soon.

He looked around at Delmont and the four others. The Phoenix had requested his rescue. He couldn't help but grin outwardly. He was now in another role and not as Jensen but as a man known as Lorne. He remembered the first time he became Lorne. It was when Gibbs was gone and Lorne was the first role he took. It was his job to get close to the enigmatic Phoenix and he did.

He became the Phoenix most trusted man besides Delmont and he was proud of it. He came to know the Phoenix very well for a month. The Phoenix was refined man with an easy manner and patient green eyes. Tony had to admit to himself that even though the Phoenix was what he was, he couldn't help but admire, respect, and like the man.

He knew what Lorne was very well. Tony had made sure that Lorne was clever, secretive, yet extremely loyal and has a knack for getting information out of people. He recognized the four men. So he decided to acknowledge them.

He turned to a young blonde and said, "You and your wife still in that old shit-like house, Stevens?"

Stevens smiled. "Yeah, I told her that we should move but you know women."

Tony and Stevens laughed. "They always get what they want when they want it so it should be wise that we men just agree with it."

Tony as Lorne switched his gaze to an old man that sat near Stevens and smiled. "You got your promotion I see, Daniels."

Daniels nodded proudly. He showed Tony a scar on his next. Tony nodded back and asked, "Did you return the favor?"

"Twofold." Daniels said.

Lastly he glanced at the twins. The twins were in their mid 20's and they both had dyed their hair green with their black eyes still and watchful. "McGraw brothers." He grinned. "Still causing mischief without me?"

"Always." The brothers said simultaneously. "We missed you, Lorne. The pranks we play still haven't matched yours."

Tony laughed. "Some day when you get a little wiser."

"What do you mean Tony's not there?!?" Gibbs yelled in disbelief.

He was in the Director's office along with McGee, Ziva, Ducky, and Abby. He was sitting in the chair in front of Jen's sit. McGee and Ziva sat on the two vacant seats on the right hand side while Abby and Ducky sat on the other two vacant seats in back.

Jen put her hand up. "Easy Gibbs," she said. "He's not in the compound. The tip we got only led us to a place that was burning."

"How long ago?" Ziva suddenly asked with clear worry and anxiousness for Tony.

"An hour ago." Jen replied. She picked up a remote and pressed a button. A picture of Mr. Peters and Benard and Louis was shown.

"Tony's mark was the older man wasn't it?" Abby asked. She was glad that she was allowed in the meeting.

"Yes, that is correct." Jen assured. Then she replaced the screen pictures with footage that came all the way from Europe thanks to a classified email. She pressed play and they all watched the fire burn and burn.

"Some one set that and it is not any government's doing."

"Then who can it be?" McGee asked.

Jen was thoughtful. "It depends. I'm not quite sure. But I have a few ideas."

"What are they, Jen?" Ducky finally asked. He was intrigued and worried over Tony.

"Maybe it's the Phoenix."

The Phoenix was now standing out of his back yard where four to five helicopters could land. He was thinking about how he almost lost his most valuable player.

"It was close but it won't happen again." And he was damn sure of it.

Xoxoxoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoxoxoxox

Tony smiled at the conversation that the others were currently having without him. He didn't mind being left out. No, it gave him a moment's rest in a slight wave of solitude.

He closed his eyes. He wasn't sleepy even though he was incredibly tired. He wanted to get lost in his thoughts. But the strangest thing was he could not think of his previous thoughts. He did not have any new thoughts.

No, instead he felt the tingly sensation down his back and on his thighs. He refrained himself from flinching and wincing at the growing pain. But the problem was that he couldn't move. _**Toes move… **_He thought that long in hard but felt and sensed no such movement. And there it was! The headache came back pounding into his mind along with that irritating itch. He felt like he was going to cough out something but he held it back. Delmont and the others did not and could not know about his illness. Some how he will have to stop them from taking any blood samples for various tests. _**I highly doubt that… **_He tasted his sputum and it was bloody. With great disgust and need he swallowed the sputum and waited.

He drifted into unconsciousness.

Xoxoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Who's the Phoenix?" McGee and Abby asked at the same time. They both were kind of confused the anyways it was news to hear that such a person exits.

Before Jen could respond, Gibbs took the role. "The Phoenix is probably one of the well-loved and the most feared man in Europe. He owns casinos, maybe drugs, and other people.

_**He was running. He could not stop running but he was in the same place as if he didn't move in inch even though he was running. He turned back and saw their faces coming closer and closer to him. He tried to run and move away but he couldn't. Pain instantly enveloped him as he fell to the ground. They pounced him and he screamed. **_

Xoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Lorne!"

Tony opened his eyelids and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He must have dozed off in the helicopter ride. He stretched his arms and noticed something. He didn't hear any noise. He looked around and realized that he wasn't in the helicopter any more. No, he was in a white room lying down on a comfortable cozy bed with a tall, inquisitive man looking down at him.

His eyes widened. He knew that presence he was feeling, even though his eye sight was crimpy and blurry. The man's face was too close for his personal boundaries but when he moved to find any weapon hidden under his pillow, he smelled the familiar and beguiling aroma of the man he so loyally followed.

He rubbed his eyes once more as the man leaned back with a soft knowing smile on his face.

"You were screaming, Lorne." The man's eyes were troubled even though he held that smile upon his handsome face. "Peters did a number on you."

At the mention of Peters, Tony frowned and flinched inwardly. He knew why he was screaming. Sure, he was dreaming about some of the things the Peter did to him but it was mostly the dreams that he was given by his disease. But he wouldn't let the man know that.

"Good to see you too, Phoenix, always the mother hen, you are." Tony joked.

The Phoenix's lips quirked up in light amusement despite the worry he was feeling. "Oh yes, Lorne, I cannot help myself since I found out what a coward like Peters inflicted on you my dear stubborn friend."

"I'm not that stubborn…" Tony protested weakly although the humor definitely was shown through his own eyes.

The Phoenix laughed. "You aren't stubborn?" he cried in disbelief as he scoffed the remark. "If I remember correctly it was you that refused to gain treatment for your arm after Lily broke it 'accidentally' while you two were doing some business for me." He made his two hands resemble quotes when he said **accidentally. **

"Such nonsense can never convince you otherwise," Tony mocked in the Phoenix's own voice kind of tone. "And it was not an accident!" he protested. He huffed. "Lily just got mad that I started to "playfully" flirt with her." He also used his middle and index fingers of both hands to resemble quotes when he said the word: **playfully**.

"Always the player type aren't you, Jack?" the Phoenix reprimanded although both knew that the glint in his eyes was of humor not of admonishing.

"Just the same as you, James." Tony countered. The he added, "If just a little less than your bar of player-ing."

"That's not even a word, Lorne."

"But it works."

The Phoenix laughed along with Tony but then silence filled the room. The warmth started to drain away once Tony remembers his captor.

"And Mr. Peters?" he asked. "Did you do something to make him confess his sins?" He conveyed through his tone of voice and through his eyes that he wishes the answer to be know.

The Phoenix noticed this and smiled grimly. "Do not worry my young friend. Mr. Peters is alive and well." He paused, his eyes watchful and thoughtful at the same time. "He is waiting along with myself and Delmont for you to recover somewhat."

"Somewhat?" Tony repeated. He sighed. "Your doctors, I can feel, have did me great help. Surely, I am not fully recovered for my ribs are still as broken as ever but I will mind the pain if you let me speak to Mr. Peters alone."

He wanted to know what Peters suspected of him. He wanted to know how he found out that he was not who he seemed to be. For Tony knew that someone, probably from the inside, told Peters. He wanted names.

The Phoenix didn't answer. He just stared into Tony's eyes thoughtful. He then glanced every now and then to Tony's injuries inflicted by Peters. He tilted his head to the side and let it rest on his shoulder. "If I let you do this you must do something for me…" he started.

Tony didn't want to interrupt so he merely nodded. The Phoenix smiled slightly. "I wish with the utmost intensity of my heart that we all could talk about old times but alas I have things for you and Delmont to do."

"Anything." Tony immediately said.

"The NCIS of America has been giving me trouble of late." The Phoenix warily said but to Tony's luck did not see his surprise and instant worry. "I respect the American agencies but this one is bugging me. I need not pressure from such a place. So I will ask of you to do something for me."

"Anything." Tony once again said.

The Phoenix's eyes darkened. "There has been a disturbing rumor being passed along my corridors and warehouses." He paused, letting the statement set in. "That there is a rat inside my life giving information away to the States."

Tony sat himself up, pulling a pillow or two behind his back so it won't hurt that much. He wanted to fully look at the man before him. The Phoenix was an inch taller than him with dark brown curly hair with bluish-green eyes. He was built yet looked skinny, clever but quiet, and refined but ruthless. He knew that if such a suspicion was going around that he would have to be really careful unless he would wind up in a position far worse than Peters could ever give.

"I'm the rat." Tony admitted, jokingly. "I'm a fat, stupid, lying, rotten egg eating rat." He lifted his hands up and said, "Cuff me and do your worst."

The Phoenix laughed harder than before for he saw what Tony said as a joke for he would never believe that his best man and friend was the traitor he hated with ever fiber in his being.

"Yes, a fat, stinky little rat, you are hereby sentenced to life in a well of people's piss." The Phoenix sternly but jokingly played back.

Tony scrunched his face. "People's piss, eh?" he asked, the thought being very repulsive. "That kind of punishment is worth than death."

"But a man like you could never earn such a thing," James said, his voice turning serious. "The Phoenix that I am trusts his Dragon very much."

"And I the Dragon trust the Phoenix just as much if not more." Tony said, letting his mind be Lorne's mind.

Then he remembered their subject. "What is it that you wish from me?" he asked, curiously and letting his manners show his willingness and loyalty into doing whatever the Phoenix asks of him.

"Have you heard anything from your life as an agent of the NCIS?" he asked back.

Tony shook his head. He remembered the first time he gave himself that covert operation. He was being a supposed double spy but in reality he was spying the Phoenix for the NCIS and in keeping his cover he pretends to spy the NCIS for the Phoenix when in reality he really works for the NCIS. "Nothing important but a lot can happen in four days."

"Yes," the Phoenix agreed. "Well after you speak with Mr. Peters you will be sent back into the United States of America. And I want you to find that mole while you are in and out of your job."

"I will."

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of Trapped Inside!**

**TBC**

Author's End Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review me on anything in this story! I really need reviews because those are the things that keep me going!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimers: **I do not own the NCIS and I never will.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed the previous chapters because I finally made this one! Will it be better than the others? I'm not sure but it will move the story along… Whew! I have passed the ten chapter mark! Amazing isn't it! Well, I hope you enjoy my story! Here it goes….

_"………find the mole while you are in and out of your job."_

_"I will."_

Tony knew what he just promised. He had promised the ever clever Phoenix that he would find the rat inside his business and possibly take the mole down. This was a cramp in his mission but a small one no less. He knew that he could handle very well all that was asked of him. All he had to do was find a scapegoat.

For now he did not want to think about his many covert personalities or his many missions. He did not want to think of his infamous pneumonic plague. He did not want to think about his team and the others. All he wanted to do was relax, linger in peace, and relish the silence of sorts about him.

In truth nothing was ever truly silent in the complex of the Phoenix's beloved home which was a large mansion with countless mini houses surrounding it along with a steel ten feet high gate around the whole area. This place was always busy in some form or another. There were serving hands from maids, butlers, to gardeners, to hi-tech-ers, and etc. Men that worked for the Phoenix came walking back and forth speaking in languages that he did not understand except perhaps for Spanish and his newly acquired easiness with French and German. There were women and children playing on the grounds along the mini park a few feet away from the pool and various amounts of animals such as a parrot, cats, and guard dogs.

He walked softly and quietly through the familiar corridors of the mansion. There was art all around for that was what the Phoenix liked. James enjoyed the artistic form of living with the classical paintings of Venus, of Leonardo's self portrait, and of Van Gogh's lost artifact. He smiled at the memories he had at the mansion as he entered a small living room filled with pianos and violin cases. The Phoenix would always play for him when they were actually alone since the doors locked and the walls were actually soundproof.

He left the room and entered the backyard. He glanced and the swimming figures that were obviously ladies of the Phoenix. He nodded at them when they shyly giggled at his way. He remembered fondly all the times he and the Phoenix would flirt shamelessly back with them when no other man was watching. Leaving the backyard and away from the pool he entered the house beside the pool.

The house was the size of a regular two story house. It was own by himself thanks in part to the Phoenix for James had given to him as a sign of friendship and of favoritism for it was known throughout the complex and outside that the Phoenix rarely gives people homes near his and that he had gained great favor through the weeks that he had known him.. Tony was the first and the second was Delmont.

He smiled at the familiarity of the house. It was still the same house that he remembered. It was untouched and unaltered. The Phoenix must have kept the others at bay as if he knew that he would return someday.

He looked up the stairs as if tempted to climb them and lay down on his comfy bed but he restrained himself. He would not let himself do so. It was not the right time and besides he would be leaving back to the States later in the night.

His steps led him to another room. It was a room that brought even more memories than the living room filled with the two specific instruments. It was his own personal library. It was filled with all the books he and his character did and "supposedly" read. It was a thing that he got for himself thanks to the generous pay from the Phoenix. He did not know why he bought so many books but it was books that was his hidden passion. Books was something that no one and not even Gibbs knew about. The only person who knew was the Phoenix.

He went in further and grinned at the memories that were coming into his mind. He remembered the times where he wanted a quite place and it was here that he would sit on the leather couch to read or to sleep untouched. It was here where he and the Phoenix would talk and talk for hours about business, about books, or about life in general. It was here where he actually felt as if he were in a true home.

Sighing, he sat down on the leather couch and lifted his feet to let it lie on the table in front of him. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes. It was here he knew that his illness would not dare to come and haunt him.

He stayed there in silence. He stayed there without a thought. He stayed there in patient and relief without the sudden annoyance of his oncoming plague. Until he heard a soft, amused voice in his ear.

"Oh, Lorne, my dear dragon, remembrances is such a cruel thing."

Tony opened his eyes at the sound. He put a genuine smile on his face when he realized it was the Phoenix.

"It is all I can do for now," he replied, indicating with a swift movement of his right hand for James to sit down either next to him or in the couch in front of him.

The Phoenix chose to sit in front of him. Tony sighed inwardly at that. No matter how close they were he knew that James would never sit beside him. He would always make sure that he was in a spot where he was clearly the leader.

"I missed our once frequent times in this library." James said with a sigh that showed he was speaking the truth.

"You are not the only one, my brother." Tony admitted and he knew that deep down inside his soul that he would never stop missing the moments in this particular library.

It was difficult to be the spy in the Phoenix's organization for Tony. He had grown very fond of James and respected the man greatly. It was hard to be the one who would eventually give evidence to take him down. He did not wish for James to be in jail or in any confinement. That would surely destroy the older man.

Sure, the Phoenix was not that old. The Phoenix was two years older than him yet to Tony his mind was wiser for his age. He enjoyed his covert times with James immensely. They were filled with business of course but the rest was of friendship and of brotherhood. At times he could admit that he wanted to go **native** and stay with James forever. It was in times like these in his library where he comes very close in revealing his true identity.

But in the end he would never do it. In his soul and heart there was a battle of wills. The battle was between the Phoenix and of Gibbs and Co. He did not know who would win and would not come between them. All he knew was that he would not sacrifice the NCIS for James but inside he knew that he legally could not sacrifice himself against James for the NCIS. It was indeed a hard conflict of interests. And in truth he wasn't sure which side to choose for he was loved and loyal to both.

"Do you remember the night of the full moon where we talked about the beauty of the legends of vampires and of werewolves?" he suddenly asked the Phoenix, snapping himself out of his reverie.

James raised his eyebrows in question but slowly let them fall down for the memory of that night drifted from the recesses of his mind. He smiled at the memory along with Tony.

"Yes, Lorne, I do." James said wistfully. "We were talking business as we shot a few hoops. And then suddenly precipitation came and we ran like young boys towards this house. We shed our clothes, unfazed and not even the slightest bit embarrassed, and we went our separate ways to get new clothes. Once we did we both accidentally slipped down the stairs since our bare feet were still wet. I remember us cursing not under our breaths but high above it furiously since we knew that our fronts and perhaps our backs would be sore in the morning."

Tony laughed. Yes, he remembered that well. "We came into the library and lit the fire that would warm us. I sat exactly where I'm sitting at this moment and you sat where you are now sitting. We just laughed and laughed for no specific reason but to our enjoyment of the night."

James' eyes brightened in pure happiness. It was rare for him to feel the feelings that Tony knew he felt. It was one of absolute content and peace. "And then we stared above (he looked up and Tony followed the look up at the window above them that clearly once showed the stars and the full pale moon) and we started talking about that random subject of vampires and of werewolves. If I remember correctly you rooted for the werewolves while I chose the vampires."

"Because they are the better beast!" Tony argued but turned seriously mindful of the memory that they were both treading in together. "For about two to four hours we argued into the night about who was the better supernatural thing. We made intellectual remarks, and absurd quick notes but…." He paused, then grinned like a madman. "I, of course, won the argument."

"You won the discussion!?!" James laughed. "Please, it's obvious that I had won for I always win such matters."

"Perhaps only in matters of talking," Tony offered, then continued teasingly, "You talk too much. All bark and no bite I say!"

"Ouch!" James said, mocking pain and then teased, "Yes, you do prefer action rather than reason. That is why you always end up either hurt or slightly traumatized."

Silence and then they both bursts out laughing. They laughed at the memories, they laughed at the predicament that they were now in, they laughed at the ribs they just gave each other, and they laughed because the feeling of laughter was the greatest feeling they both felt around each other. So the laughed and they didn't bother to stop for the wave of merriment could not seem to pass.

Xoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxx

Everyone's eyes widen somewhat at the new information that was given to them by Jen. Most were amazed by the results of the info for they had never heard of the Phoenix except Gibbs. He had heard about the man and seen his face. But he was never likely able to catch him.

"What does DiNozzo have to do with the Phoenix?" he asked, impatiently yet concerned.

Jen smiled softly, her eyes reproving him a little. "Everything," she simply said. "When you retired as you already know Tony took up the job of being in the covert operations that a Team Leader does." She looked around and saw nodding faces. "So I sent him on jobs that concerned mostly European affairs and the Phoenix was one of them."

She waited for any input from the others but found none. "He was sent to where the Phoenix was reportedly stationed and successfully attempted to join the business of the Phoenix. Tony did and formed his identity from then on and eventually became the Phoenix's closest ally and friend."

She picked up a remote and clicked. In an instant a picture of the Phoenix was placed on the big television screen. "He is closer than anyone has been close to the Phoenix and from Tony's reports is even well loved by the powerful man. The Phoenix takes loyalty and friendship more seriously than any other man like him. I suspect that he would not take lightly that Mr. Peters took captive his right hand man and no doubt sent his people to rescue him."

"So Tony is in the Phoenix's hands?" Abby asked, her eyes teary. Ducky rubbed her back soothingly and said, "Surely, this Phoenix is honorable and if you are right then our young Anthony might be quite well off."

McGee nodded in agreement but Gibbs was skeptical. "And what can we trust from a man like the Phoenix?" he asked. "Can we trust that he would send Tony back to wherever he thinks Tony is from?"

Ziva nodded. She agreed with Gibbs' logic on that subject. But she saw Jen's stern eyes become hopeful. "Is there something we don't know, Director?" she asked slowly.

Jen smiled on her at being caught. "Yes, I forgot to mention that the Phoenix sent Tony back to spy on us because he thinks the States are too bothersome."

"Tony's a spy for what?" McGee and Abby exclaimed. They were shocked and confused. It was clearly written on their faces that they were in disbelief that Tony could ever be a traitor.

"No, he is not a double spy but more of a double, double spy." Jen corrected. "He spies for the Phoenix and sends false information back."

Ziva nodded in understanding. "So Tony is really that close to this Phoenix?"

"_**Like brothers."**_

It was that statement that sent signals of danger, betrayal, and a horrible forewarning of something into Gibbs' head.

Xoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of Trapped Inside!**

**TBC**

**End note: **Whew! wipes off sweat that was not a long but not a short one! Hehehe! Well this is my eleventh chapter of Trapped Inside and I thoroughly enjoyed typing it up. I hope y'all did too! REVIEW PLEASE! I'm begging you to do so. And please I hope you enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimers: **I do not own the NCIS and I never will. The canon characters of the show are owned by the creator and CBS. I only own the plot, the OC's and the fictional places and remarks.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter…. I am going to explain why it was so short. If you read correctly than something is definitely up with Tony's mindset. I had actually decided to explore a relationship between Tony and a person without that person being one of his team, people in the NCIS, any outsiders from the show, or lovers at the moment I was typing the original set of story in the last chapter. And so I have continued the original plot but added an extra subplot. Well, I hope you enjoy! **

The laughter finally ceased and two clever, fine, and powerful Armani suited men fell into silence that seemed to glorify the truth of the library and perhaps themselves. Tony "The Dragon" DiNozzo and James "The Phoenix" Dugopolski just let themselves look long at each other, lost in their own thoughts but never separating themselves from the good moods they were feeling.

They were both a little exhausted from their previous jovial laughter but they were content and greatly amused. It was already established between them that nothing was different and that there was no sign of a rift since Tony's absence. They were two of a kind, of the same generation, the same mind, and probably the same soul. They were acted like brothers but they both knew it was something more. They just didn't know what to name it.

Tony at that somewhat reserve and serenity plentiful moment was filled with reflection and wonderings. He never had a true happy past and childhood. He didn't try to conceal it from his identity as Lorne. Sure, he did harbor a few misgivings and occurrences that pained him greatly but the past was there; at least enough of it.

He had unforeseen the day that he would tell all to one man; to tell all about his past fears and disappointments and everything in between. He had told the Phoenix without any revolt that was caused by his inhibitions. He had been confused once he realized that he told James something that he hadn't even told Gibbs. But it felt so right. It felt so fitting and so perplexing all at the same time. It was at that moment of utter truthfulness and full out confession of whom and what he was to James that he knew that his covert relationship with the Phoenix was no longer just _business _but actually more of a real _true relationship. _He figured out precisely at that moment of no real lies that he had found something and in his case, _someone _who would never judge him nor ridicule him. He had found a living counterpart.

He had questioned himself over and over again on why he was so intimate with a man who _he_ was sneaking back to D.C. information that could jeopardize the man's business and the man himself. Why did he feel so obligated to let James in? Why did he regard highly and lovingly for the Phoenix? Why did he trust the man as much as he thought he always trusted Gibbs or maybe even more? Was he going outside a box when he shouldn't be out in the open? Did already cross a line that shouldn't have been crossed? He didn't know.

Yet he already knew the answers. He could never be that oblivious about that particular subject. It was obvious maybe too obvious but he held and hidden it well. James was the other half of him, the twin, and the different man who knew so well. They both hit it off from the moment they met. Yeah, James was a little suspicious of his character and Tony had felt the same but they both overcame it.

He and James made the both of them a part of each other's lives. Not just the business side but of the personal, the spiritual, and everything else. He couldn't explain even to himself about the connection he and James have together but he knew it ignited from the moment their eyes met and it would never vanish from their sight.

Tony wasn't sure what exactly James was thinking but he knew the man well enough to read some tells and etc. What he saw was love, adoration, and fear. He didn't quite comprehend the fear part so he called James out on it.

"I don't like that look," he merely said, scolding James with his eyes.

"What look?" James asked. His eyes showed questioning yet held the knowledge of what exactly Tony was talking about.

"You know what look." Tony replied knowingly. "I can see fear." He shook his head in a pointed disgust. "I don't like seeing fear in your eyes."

James smiled incoherently. "Nothing, my Dragon, no fear lies in my sight." He and Tony both knew that that excuse was useless and it wouldn't deter Tony from his concern.

But it was said and Tony grew displeased. He accused pointedly, "James! I know when you lie and even if you do that once and a while I still know you." His eyes softened and so did his voice. "My Phoenix, tell me your worries and let them be inside of me too…" he beseeched.

"My Dragon…" James mumbled. His eyes portrayed an inner conflict of some sort but disappeared by Tony's pleading look. "I cannot refuse you, brother," James said laughter evident in his eyes.

Tony didn't just let his own laughter filled eyes be just that. He laughed out loud and replied, "Of course not! It wouldn't be right if you did!" He then smiled meaningfully. "Besides it goes both ways."

"Indeed it does." James repeatedly said to himself. Once he recovered himself he admitted everything. "I always had rats and moles and snitches inside my business and they were dealt with accordingly." He said _accordingly _sharply and Tony knew what it meant. "But this one worries me very much. I heard of this menace but never found like I did the others. This one is intelligent and crafty. I do not like my odds of finding this traitor."

Tony inwardly flinched at hearing the word _traitor_. It hurt him a great deal since he knew exactly who the traitor was. "But you, brother, are far more clever and crafty then any man I know," he assured. He grinned, nodded in cocky way and added, "Besides myself of course."

It was James turn to laugh out in the open. "Undoubtedly so!" he exclaimed. Tony was glad that his friend was lighter and that the stress he momentarily had was gone. "You and I both are of the same class, I presume or so many of the others think. And yet I alone could not find this scum." This time Tony really flinched but luckily James didn't notice. "I leave my hopes to you and if I do so that would mean you will have to go back to the assignment I asked you to go to."

"The one I volunteered for because I knew I was the best choice." Tony interrupted.

James nodded in agreement. "That you were…" he agreed and then he continued, his voice sad, "but still I worry and I dread of losing your delightful and ravishing company. It is a bitter thing for you to leave me once more to a place where I cannot follow for a job that I personally requested you to do."

Tony did not like the somber and solemn mood that his brother of mind and heart delved into. "Don't say those words!" he cried. He shook his head. "I will not have them. Have faith, my brother! Everything always comes into play and place. The traitor will be found and once this is all done you and I can forever have moments like ones we had previously and in the past."

James considered all that Tony said for a few moments. His eyes searched Tony's, stripping away any defenses that Tony had left, and going deeper into Tony's soul and spirit than anyone has done before. It was after a few minutes when he finally said something.

"You promise?" he asked in a childish way, and his eyes were hopeful and shockingly desperate as if he was once deprived of affection like Tony had been before.

Tony answered without a thought because the answer he was going to say was without a doubt the easiest and the right thing to do.

"I promise."

They both smiled in relief and of no regret.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was late but Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, Ducky, and Abby refused to leave Jen's office. They were all concerned about one person and that was Tony. It was just revealed on how close Tony was to the Phoenix.

Gibbs personally didn't like the thought of Tony being very close to the Phoenix. It wasn't wise but very common to be close to the mark of one's covert operation. What possibly was the reason Tony could feel so close to the Phoenix? 'Jen didn't say Tony was close as the Phoenix was close to him," he thought. 'But why do I feel like it is the different conclusion?'

Maybe the word **brothers **irked him a little. He knew what it was like to get closer than ever to a mark. He had himself been through such a thing but he never had been so close that his duties and alliances might swerve to the other side.

'No,' he thought, scolding himself and mentally hitting himself on the head. 'Tony is the best of the best. He knows how to get close and how to take those marks down.' He shook his head inwardly at the absurdness of his thoughts. He was right. Tony would be safe and firmly in the family of his team.

"Like brothers?" Ziva questioned and Gibbs saw the worry in her eyes about that statement. He knew that she was experiencing the same suspicions that he had felt a little while ago.

Jen noticed the suspicion too. "Don't be worry so much on something that is not so troublesome," she said in an assuring voice. "I trust Tony well and I know all of you do to. He is fine and he will be back soon."

"When?" Everyone asked her. Their concerns were the same. They all wanted Tony back where he belonged. It was a family. They were a family. And Tony was its most important member besides Gibbs. They needed him back.

Jen raised her hand to pacify them all. "Probably by tomorrow afternoon or early in the morning."

"I don't like ors Director," Gibbs warned. He wasn't in the mood for any more waiting. He wanted and needed Tony back where he belonged and back near Gibbs and the others.

"I know, Jethro," Jen said, but insisted, "You all must wait. Tony's fate lies in the Phoenix's hand and we all must hope and pray that Tony won't get caught."

She looked at them all slowly in each other their eyes and said in a voice that wouldn't allow any questions or outbursts, "Go home, rest, and I'll see you all in the morning."

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"We should eat," Tony said, breaking the silence once more with a playfully pathetic smile.

James shook his head. "Always thinking with your stomach," he scoffed and reprimanded all at the same time.

Tony laughed throatily. "Can't blame my body for needing it's nutrition and energy!" he asserted. He rubbed his belly. "Besides I miss your cooking," he continued teasingly.

"I can't cook, Lorne," James insisted although they both know he was lying through his teeth.

"Fine, then I'll make food!" Tony insisted, grinning.

James eyes widened at the thought. "Never again will I ever let you cook, Lorne." He shuddered. "Thrice you have poisoned me with what you call as_ cooking_."

Tony put a hand over his heart and forced himself to wince. "I'm hurt," he mocked. His eyes were mischievous and glinting signs of great amusement to the expense of James. "I cook great!" he insisted. "I make wonderful pasta and _amazing _burritos. Why don't forget my trademark nachos and lemon shake!"

"NO!" James cried. He remembered all too well that dinner he ate that was nachos and lemon shake. "I suffered a stomach pump after that! No!" He shook his head over and over. "You are hereby forbidden to cook anything for me and for the others," he commanded in a low, somewhat haughty voice.

"FORBIDDEN!" Tony yelled in mock disbelief. "I can't be forbidden from cooking for others. What about cooking for myself?"

James made a hand movement. "Go ahead," he allowed. "As long it's only you."

"You'll let me poison myself?!?" Tony bellowed.

"Ah-ha!" James exclaimed in triumph, pointing at his friend in excitement. "You admit to your lack of culinary skills!"

"I admit to nothing, friend and brother!" Tony stubbornly replied.

They fell silent. The inside joke between them casting a cheerful mood around them. But the next thing Tony was going to say would change it and he knew it well. It was a subject that he couldn't escape from. He needed more answers.

"When can I see Peters?" he asked, although his tone defiantly called for no needs of permission from the other man.

"Eager, aren't you," James started. His features fell to a more serious look as he gazed into his friend's eyes. "Yes, you may, but you need to tell me something first."

Tony had been waiting for it. He knew that sooner or later that James would question him on why he was back in Europe and in Peters hands no less.

"Anything, you know that, James." Tony replied, nodding to his friend to continue with whatever he was thinking.

"Why were you in Europe, Lorne?" James instantly asked. "Why were you in Peters' presence?"

Tony nodded in understanding. "It was the job you gave me, James," he replied just as quickly as James asked the questions he asked. "I had to keep my cover and they seemed to recognize my skills as a liar and decided to utilize it for their own purposes. Can you blame me for being inside my fake identity and not wanting to be caught in the realization that I worked for someone else?"

Tony had prepared a whole string of things to say if this explanation he told James didn't work. But it would seem that he doesn't have the need to confirm everything. James readily agreed with him.

"He's in the panic room in the basement of the Shack." James omitted. He glanced to his side, allowing Tony to leave him.

Tony stood up, straightened his suit, and walked beside James. He placed his hand on the man's shoulder as he tried to get up, stopping him with a soft push downward. James raised an eyebrow. "Alone in privacy, James." Tony said.

He saw no doubts or confusion in James' eyes but understanding. The Phoenix nodded and stayed where he was and let his eyes close in a long needed rest. Tony smiled at his old friend and brother.

He then left the room and the house, heading directly towards the Shack.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ziva could not help but wonder what Tony was doing at the exact moment she was driving back home. The music in her car was loud and making her bounce as the dark sky set a tone of wariness about her.

"Your closer than close with this Phoenix, Tony," she muttered to herself and to Tony wherever he was.

She missed him and was worried for him. She wanted him back. No, she needed him back. Ever since she thought he had the plague back and his absence that was really a kidnapping came into her view she had to reexamine her feelings.

What did she feel for DiNozzo? Was it more than friendship and of family familiarity? She nodded to herself at the sudden realization. Yes, it was more than friendship. She had realized that she loved Tony.

"I love Tony!" she exclaimed. She knew the feeling. She couldn't deny it. Tony had always found a way to break down her walls. He was sweet, funny, uncommonly skillful in his work, and is just a great man.

She missed him so much that the pain of his sudden loss was surprising to her. She never felt love like this.

'Come home, Tony,' she thought, 'Let me tell you how I feel.' But there was a thing she feared: _that Tony didn't feel the same way she did_.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

McGee and Abby didn't leave for home once dismissed by the Director. Instead they both went down to Abby's lab and played WarCraft with each other, or played Poker.

"Tony'll be alright, I know it." McGee insisted to both Abby and himself but mostly to himself.

"I don't like that he has so many jobs outside this one, Timmy," Abby complained although nodding in agreement to McGee's statement. "Why does he have to be so darn good at what he does?"

"Because that's Tony, Abs." McGee replied. 'Tony knows how to cover himself up well like a mask that can't be removed except by him on his accord,' he thought admiringly.

They were now lying together. McGee's legs were crossed while Abby snuggled close to him. His arm was around her shoulders and her head on his chest. They fell silent and in their worry and waiting for Tony drifted into sleep to dream of the same yet different thing: _the moment where they would greet Tony after his safe return back home._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gibbs, on the other hand couldn't sleep so easily as McGee and Abby. He was restless and concerned for Tony. He couldn't and didn't want to sleep. His mind was all to key-ed up on the subject of Tony's relationship with the Phoenix.

He had seen warning signs once Jen had said they were close like _brothers_. He didn't like hearing the word. He had already examined the fact that he knew exactly what it felt like to be close to a mark but he doubted that Tony would go **native. **'DiNozzo would never do such a thing!' he yelled out silently to no one in particular.

He had driven back to his home faster than he had done before because he took shortcuts, and ran through red lights but that didn't matter. His thoughts were too busy with Tony.

He was in his basement now. He was working vigorously on his boat, calming the surfaces, and sharpening his thoughts of the skills Tony possessed.

He was uncertain of the full extent of what Tony did in his covert operations. He was uncertain on the exact feelings of the Phoenix for Tony. The only thing he was certain about was that he and DiNozzo would have a long, long talk about the missions of the Phoenix and Mr. Peters along with the fact that if Tony gets in danger again then he would kill the young man himself.

_**I'm not ready to lose you, DiNozzo. Come back safely.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tony walked across the yards and glanced at the people playing basketball. It was McGraw brothers playing with the Lazarus brothers. The four noticed him as he walked and nodded in acknowledgement. He nodded back and continued forth.

He walked and he walked at the slow pace he was set in. He had almost forgotten how far off the Shack was or how large the Phoenix's complex was. He thus then arrived at the third pool to find Stevens and his wife Lorraine and two other women who he recognized as the British Lucy Sparrington and the Asian Cho Ling.

"Come for a swim, Lorne!" Lucy said, beckoning him to come inside the pool with her hands.

Stevens grinned. "Yeah, the day is still hot and the breeze is out. Join us, Dragon!"

The others nodded in agreement and yelled simultaneously for Tony to join them and jump into the somewhat deep pool.

He smiled at them and tried to escape, saying, "C'mon I've got business, guys!"

"Forget business for now, Lorne," Lorraine scoffed slightly. "Fun is fun. And you surely need it."

Tony sighed and shrugged at the same time. He wasn't really looking forward to meeting his tormentor once again and besides he had all day to chat with the man.

He then decided to have as much fun as his body aloud him. He loosened his tie, took it off and threw it to the side where a maid was ready to pick it up to hold it for him. He then unbuttoned his satin shirt and took off both it and his jacket, and then he quickly took off his shoes and his socks and lastly his belt along with his pants. He only left his boxers but he didn't mind. They were all pretty comfortable with each other.

He ran slowly and leapt inside the deepest part of the pool igniting a big splash once his body was fully immersed with water.

He smiled inside when he realized that his lungs didn't burn or feel labored by the pressure the water and his breath holding was giving him. He felt light and free. He was having fun.

He swam for an hour with the others; laughing, and splashing in games they made up on the top of their heads without a care in the world.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peters was by no means having any fun. He himself had heard all about the power and the influence the Phoenix had in the world and mostly in Europe. His power could not overflow or outmatch the power of the Phoenix.

'The Phoenix is untouchable,' he thought, 'and now so is Jensen. If that is really his name anyway.'

He couldn't believe when he first held the suspicion that there was a rat in his business. He had a good source and it was proven right. He had tricked Jensen into coming into his 'fun house' but received nothing from the various tortures that were inflicted.

He had gotten no answer of who Jensen worked for. He had wanted to know so badly if it was an enemy businessman or an intelligence agency. But the answer he got was worst. He just received and is not diagnosed with the pneumonic plague and Jensen was working for the Phoenix. He was in the most shit that he has never been in his life before.

At first he didn't want to believe the fact that the man Jensen or whatever he is called gave him such a horrid disease. He didn't want to believe Louis that he needed treatment. He had read the problems of not getting medical treatment for this particular disease. He read **death. **

Yet here he was in a possible panic room that was trapped in a cell, alone and cold without a friend. Here he was in the residence of the Phoenix himself. The man who was his greatest fear and his greatest person to be jealous of.

Who was this Jensen? What role does he play with the Phoenix? Did he just torture a man that the Phoenix cared about? 'No,' he thought, shaking his head. 'I just tortured a close associate of his.'

And it was then he knew that he was going to face something far worse than death itself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tony got out of the pool fully soaked and drenched in freedom and vitality. He nodded at the others and yelled, "Got to check out the kitchen. My stomach is growling like a lion."

He took a long towel that a maid gave him and grinned once he noticed that she was gazing at his muscular chest and arms. But he didn't remark about it to her. Instead he dried himself up and said, "Take those clothes to my home and lay them on the bed. I want them clean and dried because I will intend to wear them for a very important meeting."

The maid nodded and blushed at Tony's encouraging and flirt-filled smile and eyes.

Tony shook his head and laughed. He went into the changing rooms and took off his boxer. He threw it in a bin that marked for the cleaners to take. He went into a hidden closet that the Phoenix made for him and grabbed another boxer. He put his legs in and pulled the clothing up. Next he grabbed a hair dryer and for three minutes dried his hair, combed it, and gelled it up. He then put the dryer back and took out jeans and a t-shirt. He put them both on and grabbed a ring and put it on his left index finger.

He locked the compartment and looked at himself over the mirror that was beside the largest sink anyone would ever see in the world. He smiled at the shirt he was wearing. It said: _**NCIS: Never Crying In Silence**_. He shook his head and wondered what the others would think if he wore it to work. He laughed quietly to himself. He could just imagine the horrified look on McGee's face, the shocked look on Ziva's, the humor in Abby's, the laughter in Jen's and Ducky's, and the amusement yet scolding look on Gibb's face along with a slap to the back of his head.

He headed into the second main kitchen and smiled at the woman before him. The kitchen was large but homey and the woman that cooked for this kitchen was beautiful and very good at what she did.

"Como estas, Senorita Imelda," he said in perfect Spanish to the woman with short brown locks and hazel eyes. _How are you, Miss Imelda?_

"Bien gracias, Senor," Imelda immediately replied with light in her eyes. "Qué le hace quiere comer?" she then asked, nodding to the ready kitchen. _Good, thank you. What do you want to eat?_

"Pues. ... Adoraría uno de sus famosos burritos y nachos junto con un vidrio de un Margarita por favor," he replied. _Um… I would love one of your famous burritos and nachos along with a glass of a Margarita please._

"I shall to just that," Imelda replied in her best English. She then turned and started to cook what Tony asked for.

He smiled, grateful for Imelda's kindness and for her cooking. He went down to a seat of a circle-like table. He patiently waited for his food and decided to fold his arms and bury his head in them.

He was left to think. He was going to eat not because he was hungry but he was put in a difficult situation. He was glad and relieved that his pneumonic plague didn't dare to show up but he knew it would once he returned back to the States. That return would be sweet and bitter all at the same time. He just wasn't sure what to do once he does return.

He then drifted to his analyze to himself. He wondered on the fact that he would always eat oils, sugars, and fats when he was uncomfortable with things, or stressed. It was a habit that he gained many years before.

He would chew and drink chocolate, have some pizzas with various good and weird toppings, packets of chips, sodas, and etc all the time. What was his deal? Why did he do that? But he didn't care. He liked eating and besides his cholesterol has never been so high, he needs sugar unless he would go crazy, and he kept himself fit.

Next thing he knew was that he had a burrito and nachos along with a nice glass of a Margarita in front of him. He didn't know how long he was thinking or how fast Imelda cooked but he was satisfied.

"Gracias," he thanked, taking a sip from his drink.

"De nada," Imelda replied, then leaving Tony alone in peace.

He picked up the burrito with his bare and clean hands and took a bite. "Ummm…" he mumbled to no one in particular but the tone was filled with pleasure of the taste buds.

He decided that Peters could wait a few more minutes or at least an hour or two more.

As he ate his mind went further into the past where the incident of his famous trademark nachos and lemons. He grinned wider as he ate.

**Flashback In**

_"This is completely ridiculous, Lorne!" James said, watching his friend go back and forth in the main kitchen with various stuff like beef, lettuce, and cheese for his __**trademark nachos and lemons.**__ "I'm deeply concerned over this culinary thing you've decided to undertake."_

_He was sitting on a long table but his eyes were sharp and he didn't like what he saw._

_"Oh, James, have faith in your buddy!" Tony replied, sounding sure of himself even though in the inside he wasn't but he wouldn't tell James that. He was having to much fun making his friend squirm in anxiousness and of growing feeling of danger. "You and your food are in capable hands." He pointed at himself with an assuring grin. "Mine!"_

_James made a horrified look and glared at his brother and friend. "That's what I'm afraid of," he said intensely._

_"Please…" Tony scoffed, keeping a close eye on the sauce and layout he was going to do for his nachos. He was almost done and was growing very proud of himself. "Do you smell that, my Phoenix?" he sniffed hungrily and grinned wider. "It's the smell of pure art and finesse."_

_James huffed as he sniffed the smell as well as Tony did. It was his turn to scoff, "More like the smell of danger and of disgusting, my Dragon!"_

_"Don't be so negative!" Tony condemned. "I don't like negativity in my kitchen."_

_"Your kitchen!" James thundered. "This kitchen is the chef's kitchen and my kitchen."_

_Tony played hurt. "I thought I owned the kitchen too. Aren't we in this together?" He sniffled in an overdramatic way. "You wound me, brother." He shook his head. "I don't think I want you eating my work of art."_

_"Better you than me," James muttered to himself but Tony caught it. _

_He gave the Phoenix a glare and said, "No, you are eating these nachos. I'm done!" He turned off everything and locked everything up. He put the nachos in a plate and grabbed a lemon. He then squeezed the lemon and watched as the juices came squirting out into the plate of green looking nachos._

_"Ta-da!" he cried dramatically. "Lunch is served!"_

_Tony put the plate in front of James and said, "Eat."_

_James looked long at the plate and at the nachos. The nachos were burnt and green. The lemon mixed with the original smell gave the platter an odd, displeasing, and horrible stench. He scrunched his face and suggested to Tony, "You try it first."_

_"No!" Tony immediately said. "I have already eaten and if I eat one more bite I just might explode. Go on my friend. Enjoy my cooking!"_

**Flashback Out**

Tony laughed to himself inside at the memory.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

James wasn't as hungry as his friend was. He in fact didn't eat a lot. He ate only when necessary but not of want. He was still sitting in the couch inside Lorne's house. He wouldn't move at least not for the moment.

He was currently deep in a memory that he felt through his connection with Lorne too was in. He smiled.

**Flashback In**

_"Go on and eat!" Lorne said, nudging him with his tone and his eyes. _

_"But…" James had started in protest but was silenced by Lorne's demanding eyes. He sighed. "Fine, but if I die I assure you that I will haunt you for the rest of your life," he warned._

_He took a bite and gasped at the inhumane taste. "What did you put in this thing?" he cried._

_Lorne shrugged absently. "Things that I thought that should be in nachos."_

_"You thought?" he exclaimed._

_"Yup." Lorne merely replied. His friend and brother smiled. "Finish, Phoenix and I won't cook for a month. I really want to know what it tastes like. (Noticing the look on James face he shook his head) And no, I won't taste it. You will of course!"_

_Not wanting to hurt his friend despite his misgivings about the dish James did eat all of the nachos with some water much to Tony' delight._

_Once he was finished he rubbed his belly exasperatedly. "Well, it's done," he muttered. "Bloody freaking hell! I finished it." He looked at Lorne. "Happy?"_

_Lorne had grinned. "Immensely delightful!"_

**Flashback Out**

James grinned to himself at the memory.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Flashback In Both Views**_

_An hour later Lorne and James were having fun playing Cribbage. James was winning by three and Lorne was growing frustrated. He smacked his hand loud on the table and at that moment James started to feel awful._

_His face scrunched up and he winced at the growing pain. Lorne was worried and fearful. "Call our medic," the Phoenix ordered, and that was what Lorne did. _

_It took no less and no more than four minutes for James' personal medic to come up to the two. James was unconscious and he had to be analyzed and put into a cleaned place. _

_Lorne followed the doctors, nurses, and specialists all around, hoping to see any signs of his friend being okay. He had to painfully watch to his insistent the stomach pumping of his friend. It was then he came to the conclusion that he inadvertently food poisoned his brother._

_Once all the formalities and the business were finished Lorne came into the private healing room of James. He smiled at his best friend and sat beside him. He waited for a while, holding James' had softly when the older man woke up._

_"Morning, lovebird." Tony cooed jokingly. His eyes turned serious. "You've been asleep for over three hours."_

_James was a little confused. "What happened?" he asked._

_"Stomach pumped after eating my work of art," Lorne replied._

_James grinned and said, "My point exactly. Your food is poison."_

_Lorne grinned back and replied, "That doesn't stop me from trying to find the antidote."_

_With that they both laughed uncontrollably. _

_**Flashback Out Both Views**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ducky the Medical Examiner was alone in Autopsy examining a pieces that Anthony left him on his computer. He wasn't sure how to stop his own worries over Anthony. The young Anthony had a way of bringing them about.

He had a hidden concern for Anthony DiNozzo. He knew the reason why Jethro had called those technical scientist over because Gibbs had a concern that was like Ziva's. That Anthony's plague returned.

Ducky had doubted the possibility of a recurrence of the illness but noticed the peculiarity that Tony had previously behaved around the rest of them. He noted the pauses, the hesitations, the anxiety, the eyes of exhaustion, and of fear. If it wasn't the pneumonic plague inflicting such deceit and placing a mask over Anthony then it must be something else.

The problem was that he didn't have enough pieces to put together the puzzle. He would have to gather, find, and receive them from Anthony once he returns.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tony was done eating and remembering the "trademark nachos and lemon incident." He drank the rest of his alcohol beverage and left the table. He wiped his face and his hands on a handkerchief and left the kitchen.

He next walked towards the fourth weaponry and battle station. It was a place to practice one's skills with any sort of weapons. It was in the first and great weaponry and battle station where he and the Phoenix would practice with their knives, guns, and where he would hone his newly acquired skill the sword thanks to the teachings of his friend James.

As he entered that specific realm he noticed his old buddy Daniels shooting his shotgun at flying objects above him that were shot out from a turbo shooting plate giver. His aim was not very bad. He almost shot every plate and destroyed them but the higher the plates went the more difficult for Daniels to shoot.

Another man and women were watching Daniels and they both noticed Tony enter. They were a tall black male who he recognized as Darrell and a young black eyed blonde who he knew to be Delmont's girlfriend Janine. They smiled at him and he smiled back.

He walked straight over to them and shook Darrell's hand. He then kissed Janine on both of her cheeks. He then stood beside them and watched Daniels do his thing.

"Let your will not block your gut, Daniels." Tony interceded, trying to help his friend with his aiming. "Don't be stubborn with the shotgun. Let the aim flow through you."

Daniels smiled to himself at his friend's voice. He did as he was told and waited for the next plate to be shot up. It was the last shot and the plate flew high into the air. He followed it and let his gut take over. He waited and he waited until he finally pulled the trigger. His bullet hit its mark and destroyed the plastic plate.

Tony and the other viewers clapped in congratulations. Daniels gave the shotgun to a butler and walked to his buddies. He hugged Tony and smiled. "Thanks," he said.

"Anytime, Ryan." Tony assured, calling the man by his first name.

"You want to show us what you are made of, Lorne?" Daniels asked in return. His eyes were begging him to show his skills.

Tony raised an eyebrow but wasn't puzzled by the question. He had learned a lot since he was trained by James. He knew that his skill with knives and guns and the sword were matched by the Phoenix and that meant something. He learned a great deal of accuracy and speed thanks to his brother. But another perfect and useful thing he learned was how to downplay his skills. It was a gift to turn it all off then quickly turn it back on to show it off and give any doubters a huge jolt.

"With what?" he asked.

"With the bow and arrow." Daniels simply said.

Tony tossed his head at that statement. He didn't prepare himself for that. 'But I know how to use a bow and arrow,' he thought, 'James taught me but we both know we're not that good.' He inwardly shook his head. 'Now that is a lie,' he continued in his thoughts. He grinned outwardly. 'We're good enough,' he finished.

Daniels, Janine, and Darrell were looking at him expectantly. They wanted him to take the challenge.

"The Phoenix and Delmont took this challenge before, Lorne." Daniels explained.

Tony lifted his fallen eyebrow. "Oh, really?" he question. He didn't know that bit of information but knew very well that the Phoenix would enjoy competition from Delmont if he wasn't there.

"Oh yes and they did a speed test." Daniels continued eagerly with eyes wide.

"How fast?" Tony asked, intrigued. He would really love to know who won and how fast they went. His competitive side creeping out.

"See for yourself," the older man replied. Daniels took a remote from a second butler and pointed the remote to the outside screen above them near the side.

The screen went up and up and widened itself. The screen was then replaced with a video footage of Delmont shooting his arrows at the flying plates. He hit and he missed. He finished all twenty plates in a minute.

The screen quickly changed to the Phoenix dressed in the garb that called for arrows and a bow. His hands were swift, quick, agile, and very accurate. His aim hit all the plates since there were no misses. He had finished in forty five seconds. The screen went black and the screen went back down to its earlier place.

"Wow," Janine said flatly. She was impressed but disappointed that her boyfriend didn't beat the Phoenix but knew better to say it out loud and Tony noticed this.

Darrell nodded encouragingly, "The video for your performance is ready. All you have to do…" He took from behind him a bow and a quiver full of arrows. "…..is see if you can be our Master's score."

"Twenty?" Tony asked, finally taking the quiver and the bow.

"Twenty." Daniels assured.

Tony nodded. He wasn't sure how he was going to beat his friend's time but if he did then he knew it was out of pure luck and will. He put the quiver about him and held the bow with his left hand.

"I'm going to hit all twenty within thirty seconds." Tony predicted. He glanced at his friends who all shared incredulous looks. He grinned. "Just watch and I assure you that you won't be skeptical of any of my skills ever again."

His friends nodded and he placed his attention to the butler who was holding the other remote; the remote that controlled the blaster that would shoot out the plastic plates. He lifted the bow and notched two arrows.

"Go!" he ordered and as he did five plastic plates flew high into the air. He squinted his left eye and pulled. Two the arrows shot upward and hit two plastic plates to the ground.

"Two down…" he muttered, notching his four more arrows. Another two plates flew into the air. He aimed and shot. The four arrows flew high and hit four plates square in the middle leaving only one left and it was quickly falling.

Another four flew up and he quickly notched an arrow and pulled so that it fast and it glided through the air and hit the falling plate before it hit the ground.

He watched the four plates that were falling down and noticed three more plates coming up. He swiftly took out four arrows one by one and pulled the string and the arrow to hit the four following plates in the middle. He heard gasps as he did so and ignored them.

Another four plates flew into the air. He grabbed two arrows and notched them a part. He pulled and they shot threw the one of the new plates and through two of the falling plates.

"Gotcha!" he said with a smirk. He notched two more arrows and quickly took down the four flying plates since the arrows went through two each. He glanced as the final three plates flew into the air. They went so high that even he couldn't see them. It all seemed lost until he felt his gut and his instincts tell him otherwise.

He closed his eyes and with all his speed notched three arrows one by one and waited until he heard a drop.

He smiled in satisfaction and accomplishment when he heard three slams to the ground and opened his eyes. There the plates were all around him and in front of him. He glanced at his buddies who all held shocked and impressed looks. He placed a grin on his face and asked, "How fast?"

Darrell was holding the timer. He looked at it and instantly his eyes widen.

"Well?" Tony asked, showing through his eyes and his tone of voice of his little impatience.

Daniels and Janine looked over Darrell's broad shoulders and their eyes widened too.

"I was there to time the Phoenix and Delmont…" he started, he looked up at Tony who was telling him to continue with swift movements of his hands. "You have the exact same time as the Phoenix."

"Do I?" Tony asked, although he knew it to be true. 'Good,' he thought. 'At least I don't have to be bothered by people who couldn't believe that I actually would of beaten the Phoenix. But then again I would of loved to rub it all in. Oh, well.'

"Yeah," they all said simultaneously and without a doubt.

Tony grinned wider. He nodded in appreciation and said, "Well, if you come by the Phoenix you may tell him." He took off the quiver and handed it to Janine and the bow to Daniels. "Good day!" he said, walking away with a guaranteed happiness of succeeding.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jen couldn't escape the worries. She was had just woken up from a bad dream of seeing Tony hurt and worse dead. She didn't like nightmares. She had enough stress to deal with already.

She glanced at the clock. She really didn't want to see what time it really was so she didn't register it in her mind. She knew it was late but that didn't stop her. She got off her bed and walked downstairs to her office. She looked long at the alcohol before her and took a glass of whiskey. She poured herself a glass and took a long drink.

"Come back, Tengo 8, I need you to come back." Jen said aloud.

It pained her deeply that DiNozzo had been in danger. She had blamed herself countless times over and over again over the predicament that she put her best undercover agent in. But hadn't he agreed to be in more covert operations for her? 'Only to my insistence,' she thought madly at herself.

She couldn't help but think if it wasn't for her that Tony wouldn't have felt the brunt of his mark's anger. If only she could retract her insistence and let him just be an agent who was under the command of Jethro. But she knew that she wouldn't just allow that to be it. She needed Tony. Tony was the only one who could work those jobs as perfect as she wanted it to be.

Even so, her guilt deepened and covered her heart.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tony was finally at the Shack. It was an old looking building covered with moss, surrounded with weeds, and caught by vines but Tony knew better than to judge this book by its cover. The Shack was probably the most hi-tech of the buildings in the Phoenix's complex besides James' house and his.

He stepped through the hidden entrance after he said the password. He looked at the guards and smiled at them. They in return bowed their heads in respect. He walked further into the building. See, the inside the building was spotless. The walls were grey and their were torture devices hanging on the wall. He shuddered slightly as he recognized the Pear of Anguish and the Thumbscrew once he entered further into the building down the stairs into the basement.

And to his surprise he noticed James with Delmont standing in front of the hidden panic room which was surrounding by a steel cage. They both held smiles reserved only for him.

"Phoenix," he greeted glancing at his brother, and then he glanced at his friend and said, "Delmont."

They both in turn said his name and James started, "You didn't come here as fast as I thought you would."

"I was delayed." Tony answered. He saw Delmont raise an eyebrow and he too grinned.

James nodded but his knowing eyes spoke of other things. "Yes, you were delayed such as swimming with Stevens and etc along with eating Miss Imelda's nachos, burrito, and a glass of her best Margarita. Also stopping with Daniels, (glancing at Delmont) his girl Janine, and Darrell to shoot some arrows."

"The Phoenix told me you tried to beat his time." Delmont added.

Tony grinned wider and wider. He should of known that the Phoenix would always know what happened in his complex. He should have known that James would know he did in his residence.

"Sure, I didn't beat your score, Phoenix," he said, grinning from ear to ear. "But at least I got the same one as you."

Delmont gasped involuntarily and he embarrassingly bent his head in shame but thanks to a sharp sound from the Phoenix lifted it in pride. Yet his eyes held wonder and amazement that his friend Lorne had actually matched his Master the Phoenix.

The Phoenix on the other hand was staring directly into his brother's eyes and he showed that he wasn't so surprised. Instead he was amused and the laughter that the two had earlier was easily seen in his eyes.

"Impressive," he said.

"Enough," Tony matched. He then changed the subject. "What number did you do on Peters, Delmont?"

Delmont's face turned just as serious as Tony's voice. "We didn't do to much." He shrugged. "We just pushed him around and injected him with a tranquilizer and then some."

Tony was skeptical. "And you and the others didn't bring him near to death?"

"No, Dragon, we did not," Delmont said, he had spoken Tony's revered and feared name because he sensed the sternness in his friend's voice. "We just roughed him up a little."

"Good." That was all Tony could say.

He turned to James and indicated with his eyes to James that he wished for a private audience with him. Seeing this, James nodded and whispered to Delmont in German.

Delmont nodded and walked away but not before grasping Tony's shoulders and saying, "The best is you and my Master then maybe I."

Once he was out of hearing range James started the conversation, "He isn't too weak physically, Lorne, but he isn't strong enough to fight back."

"I expected as much." Tony said back. He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm going to go in and I hope that I don't kill him right then and there."

James laughed. "You won't, my Dragon, not with your Phoenix outside watching but not listening through a video feed."

"I'm comforted…." Tony muttered. He turned away from his friend and walked inside the gate. He then pressed the code for the panic room and entered, bracing himself for whatever may come.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

To say Peters was a little roughened up was a huge understatement. To Tony it seemed that the man was tortured under the same tortures that he experienced at Peters' hands. He was disappointed that Delmont lied to him but pushed it aside. He wasn't upset that Peters was hurt, lying in misery and pain.

Peters didn't seem to notice him since his eyes were closed and he was trying his best to sleep in his uncomfortable position. He was sitting on a steel couch like thing strapped by rope and by cuffs with his legs most likely placed in braces.

Tony didn't care to give Peters a little mercy and grabbed a book that was lying on the table that separated the two chairs that sat opposite of each other. He then slammed it hard onto the table successfully jolting Peters out of his trying rest.

"What the hell?" Peters cried in annoyance but upon seeing Tony was immediately silenced and filled with fear. "What do you want?" he asked, shaking.

Tony turned the chair around and sat on it. His legs were spread and his back had no rest. He was in a position that he liked. He grimly smiled at his once captor and mark and replied with a slight hiss, "Answers."

"About what?" Peters asked, clueless. And that fact made Tony laugh.

Peters flinched at the somewhat hoarse laughter. "About who told you I was a rat. Who gave you my name? And who did you think I worked for while torturing me with your Medieval devices?" Tony questioned, calm and cold.

Peters shook his head stubbornly. He wanted this moment to be defiant but the glare that man he knew as Jensen was burning him.

"GIVE ME A NAME COWARD!" Tony screamed, impatient and rightfully furious. Peters flinched. He did not like Tony's tone.

"I won't…." Peters started to protest but Tony interrupted saying, "Then I'll make you."

"You've already met my kind friends," he continued, sarcastically emphasizing on the word **kind. **"They would really love to talk with you more."

Peters' eyes widened in fear and he shook his head continuously. Tony smiled wickedly in satisfaction. "Then give me a name," he suggested in a smooth voice, "unless you want them to come by for a visit."

"**NO**!" Peters cried. "**NO**! The name's Rowing, Kenneth Rowing!"

Tony blinked. He had known that man when he was undercover as Jensen. That man was a nuisance and a glory want-er. It didn't surprise him that Rowing would accuse such a thing. But how did he find out that he was not who he seemed?

He smiled and then blinked a little more rapidly. Was Rowing killed at the complex of Peters? Was he? "Was he at the complex?" he asked urgently.

Peters numbly shook his head. Tony sighed a breath of relief. 'So that would mean that Rowing was at the warehouse,' he thought to himself.

He nodded and smiled reassuringly but he knew that it wasn't real. "You've helped me so much with that piece of information," he started slowly. Peters nodded to show that he understood and that satisfied Tony. "I will see to it that your punishment for the injustices given to me is lessen somewhat."

With that he stood up and walked to Peters and side and lunged. He grabbed Peters next and choked a little. Once releasing his grip and letting Peters breathe a little. He made himself stand behind Peters and he bent his head low to Peters' ear. "No mercy will be given to those who show none in return!" he whispered harshly, officially condemning him.

He stood straighter and left the panic room. He locked the room and locked the gate to see James standing there waiting for him with a soft look on his face. They nodded at one another and walked up the stairs and out of the Shack. They walked without a word all the way down to Tony's house. They entered to see no one had been in besides the two of them.

James nodded to the library and said through their connection that he would be in there waiting.

Tony nodded to the upstairs that said in response that he would change in his room.

So the two went their separate ways for the moment with James sitting on his usual couch in waiting while Tony walked upstairs went down the second hall and entered his master bedroom. He smiled as he spotted his suit that he had asked the maid to lay on top of his comfy bed.

He was greatly comforted that she listened to his order about having it cleaner than it was. He stripped himself of his shirt and of his jeans. He then grabbed his satin-like pants and put them on. He grabbed his belt and tightened it about him. Then he grabbed his satin shirt and buttoned it up on himself and then took his satin jacket and put it on. Lastly, he took his tie and looked at the mirror. He placed it on himself and grinned. The pants were black, the shirt and the jacket were blue, and his tie was also black. He thought it made him look swell.

He nodded and grabbed his watch. He put it on and walked downstairs and into the library. He shut the door and smiled at his brother. He sat opposite of James and said, "I'm ready."

"I thought so, Lorne." James sadly said. He sorely didn't want his Dragon to go.

"I'll be keeping that promise, James." Tony assured, he himself didn't want t leave his Phoenix.

They looked at each other long and hard. They then grinned and then transformed the grin into smiles. They both stood up together and walked towards each other until they were in the middle of the table. They embraced.

They let the hug tell each other what their mouths, eyes, faces, and thoughts couldn't. It was an embrace of brothers and of friends. Through it they both knew that they would always have each other to whatever end.

And finally, forcing himself to go, Tony left his best friend and brother alone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**A Few Hours Later**_

Tony sat in the jet plane and lifted his hand. He looked out the side window and laid his elbow on the side and rested his cheek on his closed knuckles. There was a lot to think about. He was so close to being back in D.C. He would be there in the afternoon. And he was sure that the others were fervently looking for him.

He sighed. He was already missing the Phoenix and his house. He shook his head, trying uselessly to push or at least momentarily throw aside those thoughts. But he couldn't help himself. He would forever yearn to go back. He would always speculate on ways in escaping life as an NCIS agent. At times like these he is stupefied at his thoughts of abandoning his team but he cannot and would not stop them. His was itching to return to his friend and brother.

"This definitely is not just a conflict of interests," he said to himself. "It's an inner conflict of my life."

'Who do I choose in the end?' he thought. His eyes and his mind were wishing to look down at the Phoenix's private airway and land but it all swerved towards Gibbs and the others: his family. Yet he had a family with James! 'There shouldn't be any choosing!' he yelled inside of himself. Why couldn't he have both?

"Because I can't!" he distressingly said to himself. 'They both are on different sides,' he thought solemnly. 'I can't be on both at once.'

But he desperately wanted to try.

He was suddenly exhausted, in pain, and far more stressed than he ever was before. He felt the sickness and the symptoms coming back and he knew that no matter what he thought his plague was still there.

But he didn't mind. He just pulled away his arm and let his head rest on the wall. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly in and out.

The whole thing was an unexpected complication and he just made a decision that could destroy everything.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of Trapped Inside**

**TBC**

**End note: **I hope you enjoyed this long chapter. I had just finished rewriting and rewriting it. I just couldn't find the right way to type and write it but finally I did. Chapter twelve is up and I'm very happy with it. I hope you all are too. Review and thank you all for doing so and reading my story!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimers: **I do not own the show NICS and I never will.

**A/N: **Another chapter up…. I hope you all enjoyed the last one and I hope you all enjoy this one. I'm sorry this one took a long time but I have school now and yeah, it's just gonna be awhile. I hope this one will satisfy your hunger or whatever you are feeling for this story…. Eh… lol… Oh and about the beginning quote. You'll be seeing this quote a lot on all my Tony FFs. This quote is definitely connected to all four. Enjoy!

**A/N:2: **Oh! I'm so sorry but I need help. I need some tips and hints on medical stuff if you know what I mean… I already have some of the basics but I could use all the help I can. I'm doing a lot of research. I'll be glad if you all can help me. Thanks! Enjoy!

_**One should rather die than be betrayed. There is no deceit in death. It delivers precisely what it has promised. Betrayal, though … betrayal is the willful slaughter of hope."**__** –Steven Dietz **_

_Flashing inside. Flashing out._

"_It wasn't really always like that…" he said to her; to his Kate._

_"Really?" she replied in a disbelieving tone._

_"Yeah." Although he never believed it._

_…………………………………………….._

_**Flash. Flashing that seemed to be stemmed from nowhere. **_

_**"I dreamt of death, Lorne, I dreamt of my death." James said. **_

_**"You are not predicting it. It was just a dream."**_

_**James shook his head. "It's more!" he insisted sadly. "Power always brings misery and death."**_

_**"An or can come between those two things."**_

_**"Perhaps."**_

_**"Let it be an or."**_

_**"Would you rather I have a miserable life?" Pause. "Or death?"**_

_**"Neither!" He didn't mean for his words to be like that. He felt his heart break all over again. "I would have you free in happiness and living a long fruitful life."**_

_**"But that can't always happen, Dragon… It can't always happen."**_

_**"Why do you doubt your place in this world?"**_

_**"Because…"**_

_**"Because what, Phoenix?"**_

_**"Because the world and life are different and the same. Their fickle things that ride along a soul's shadow and sometimes one simply can get engulfed."**_

……………………………………………__

_Flashing towards his soul. Flashing and piercing outwards. _

"_You'll do."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tony awoke from his dreams by a sudden bump in the flight. He had been dreaming about three things over and over again for the entirety of his flight. He had dreamt of the last part of one of his and Kate's finally conversations. He had dreamt of that solemn foreboding conversation he had with James. And he had dreamt that one sentence that spoke volumes of things that were positive and negative by the man he thought of as a father.

"James… Gibbs…. Kate…." He let the three names of his dreams roll off his tongue. Two of them felt familiar and alive while the last one felt sour and lost. And it was true in his world. James and Gibbs were still with him. But not Kate. She was gone; lost to his eyes and ascended into heaven.

_Bump! _ He looked out of his open window to find the city of Washington D.C. below him. "Sorry for the turbulence! We'll be landing in a few minutes, master Dragon," said a flying attendant.

He nodded absently at her but didn't look. His eyes were glazed with fear and something else. His eyes were glued on the city he once called his only home. He would return to headquarters this day. It was not early in the city but it was not yet set in the afternoon. 'I've still got time,' he thought.

That _Sony Ericsson _sound tone came ringing out from a fourth of his many cell phones. He took it out from his jacket, flipped it open, and answered, "Yeah, Lorne here."

"How's your flight?" It was James.

Tony smiled in appreciation. "Not bad," he complimented. "I'll be down in a few."

James low laugh sprung a wave of guilt and joy in Tony. "Right then," he replied. "I'll keep this short…."

"Somehow I doubt that." Tony knew fully well how James would run his mouth.

"Shush," James spat jokingly at his friend's interruption. "You know your mission and you remember your promise. I'm giving you all the faith that I have," he continued seriously. "Be safe, Dragon."

Tony laughed himself. "I'll be sure to be safe as safe as I can, Phoenix, I'll be hearing from you."

"And you know it." With that they both hung up.

He sighed feeling very tired and bored. "Fasten your seatbelts," said the flying attendant. "We'll be landing soon."

And he was going to face whatever he left behind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

James stared at his cell phone. It was such a short talk and he let himself linger in it.

'It's alright…' he soothed to himself. 'Once this is all over Lorne will be here with me safe and sound.'

He rubbed his face and ran his hands through his hair. He didn't know how long it would be until Lorne's return but he hoped it would be soon. He couldn't stand being without his brother.

Next thing he knew was Delmont whispering in his ear. "You wish to speak with Peters, sir?"

Oh, he hadn't forgotten about Peters! He would not and will never ever forget about the atrocities that Peters had done. He had heard what Lorne said silently to him. It was a stern and keen order- no request. It was for him not to kill Peters. Although he wanted to do so very much he would be obedient and courteous to his brother's word.

"Yes, Delmont, yes I really do."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**A FEW HOURS LATER**_

Tony was finally back inside his old home. No, he wasn't in the NCIS building but he would be shortly after he finishes a few things in his mind.

His apartment didn't look any different from the last day he was in there. His home had never really been that dirty but not exactly neat either. There were some things scattered on the floor and movie posters plastered on the wall. His apartment had three rooms beside the bathroom and the kitchen.

He was in his living room now. It wasn't that really big. There was a small leather couch slid near a wall with an okay television set along with a full surround sound stereo, I-pod player, CD player, DVD player, and a karaoke player. He smiled slightly to himself.

'If James, Gibbs or the others find out that _that thing_ is a karaoke player they wouldn't let that one get away,' he thought fondly. _**No one would let it pass over them….**_

_**Not even I would let it pass over myself… **_He smiled softly.

He turned towards the kitchen, entered, and stopped by one of the loves of his life: the fridge. Opening the door, he took out a bottle of coke and walked towards his office.

This was the place where he would deal with the many files that his job in NCIS called him to sign or write upon; whatever was needed actually. He opened the coke with his teeth and spat the cap into a bin. His office wasn't that great but it worked for him. A desk was standing to the left of him and to the right of that was another I-pod player. A fan was swirling above sending a cool breeze to his skin.

He took his holster and placed it on his desk. Then leaving the room he went to his own bedroom. He didn't have that much sleep in the plane and he knew that he wouldn't get any sleep once he returned to his occupation. So he took a long chug of his Coca-cola and left it standing on a small table.

He took off his coat and threw it to the mini-couch that stood beside another small table that sat near his bed.

He thought of the NCIS and of Gibbs. Nope, he wasn't really looking forward to returning and explaining everything he had been through.

He didn't feel like going back but he would. He rubbed his face and his shoulders, feeling really tense. His head was beginning to hurt. 'It's back,' he thought sadly. And indeed it was. The pain in his shoulders was the kind of pain that pierces. Then came the tingling in his back and the itchiness behind him. He felt very uncomfortable in his own skin at the moment. He didn't like it.

_**I'm gonna have to explain my absence to Vanessa. Eh… Great… **_

She would be very worried. She would be upset too. He would have to face her wrath later. _**After I face the team's… **_He grimaced at the thought of the two very different wraths. He shook his head. _**But that will be later… now I feel the need to lie down… **_

He sighed a long sigh and plopped himself onto his comfy bed and drifted off into rejuvenating sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I had my people save all the devices you had in your 'fun house,' Peters." James told the older man with a wry smile on his face.

Peters' countenance fell completely. He knew very well how seeing such devices would make a man like the Phoenix become enraged.

"What no words of denial or admittance?"

Peters said nothing. His fear was overwhelming. He did think of himself as a powerful man in England but he did not think of himself as the most powerful man in Europe. No, the man he thought to be the most powerful in Europe was the Phoenix.

James was irritated and amused all at the same time at Peters. He let his own smile become a soft grin and continued, "I've told our old friend of ours, La Grenouille, about this incident. He is very confused that you- once an intelligent man- have become an imbecile and a fool." He glanced at Delmont who was standing against the wall. "Isn't that right Delmont?"

Delmont had a strange cool smile on his face. He merely nodded with a quick "yes sir."

The Phoenix was satisfied. "You see, Peters. La Grenouille is just as disappointed as I am. You completely ignored the rules and honor it self."

He stood up but didn't move away from his spot as he started tapping his fingers, mocking impatience.

"You are lucky that I haven't killed you with my own hands." The tapping grew faster making the noise louder. "And that has to mean something… What does it mean Delmont?"

"Either you will ask me to kill him later or Lorne wants him alive and well in perfect health until a purposeful time." Delmont replied obediently.

"Exactly! Right on, my friend!" James exclaimed, his fingers no longer tapping the table but rather drumming it. His face showed a remarkable calm yet within his eyes laid fire inside ice and danger surrounded it.

"So what is the answer? Will you stay breathing or will that breath be cut short by dear Delmont?"

Peters didn't answer. He knew not to answer because in the end -like all people of power crossed- the Phoenix will have him killed. There was no point. It was inevitable.

"Smart move." Delmont muttered. James smiled dangerously. "Yes, indeed. It seems Mr. Peters hasn't completely lost his wits."

He then left giving Delmont a quick word in German.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was about five p.m. in Washington D.C. and in the building that belonged to the agency called NCIS the people were still working but a certain few weren't. Instead these certain few were impatiently waiting for their friend, comrade, coworker, and family member to return.

They were in a particular squad room. This squad room (bullpen/area as others called it) was the resident space of Special Agent Jethro Gibbs and his team. They were there along with the Director of the NCIS Jen, the Head Examiner Ducky, and the ever-so-worried Head Scientist Abby.

They were all worried. They wanted Tony back home with them. They needed to know what happened and how the Phoenix treated him. They all felt worried in their own little way.

Abby was concerned for the man she called a brother. Ziva was concerned for a man she just admitted to herself that she had feelings for. McGee was worried for him because Tony was like a best friend and an older brother. Ducky was worried for him since he felt that Anthony was like a grandson. Jen was concerned and worried for a man she recognized as a good friend and valuable asset to the NCIS. Gibbs was worried and concerned for a young man called Tony DiNozzo whom he considered to be the son he never had.

"When's he coming?" Abby asked. She wanted to hug Tony. She wanted to swat him for not staying safe and for getting into the usual trouble that only he could get into.

"Soon, I hope." Jen replied who instantly received glares and worried glances by the rest of the group. "Soon, I swear," she amended. "Tony will return soon. Today…"

"He better be…" Abby muttered to Ziva and McGee.

The two nodded in agreement.

The sound of the main elevator arriving rang out. All of their heads swerved to look. Their hearts and minds were racing. Could it be? Is it Tony?

The elevator doors opened, each person held their breaths, but no, Tony wasn't the man who walked out of the elevator. It was just another secretary of another office agent.

"It's not him." Ducky and Abby said at the same time.

Every one of them was disappointed. They had hoped it was DiNozzo.

"I have so many questions to ask him…" McGee said, hoping to start a conversation to pass time since they all have been in the squad room for at least nine hours without talking. Only saying a quick hello, and resuming whatever work there was.

Gibbs nodded. He knew what McGee wanted to do. But he would not join in. His thoughts were straying to a different area. His thoughts were on Tony. He knew that everyone's thoughts were on him. He just needed a moment alone with Tony in the "conference room" and that was all. He'll let the others do most of the talking now and he'll do that later.

_**C'mon DiNozzo… **_Just as he finished that small thought the elevator rang its bell. The group quickly focused their attention to the elevator, forgetting all thoughts of their conversation and replacing it with one: Tony.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoX

Tony had woken up from a nice sleep. It wasn't the best he had and it wasn't the worst but it was enough.

He took a short hot burning shower and dressed in another different suit.

He couldn't think when he was at his house. He couldn't. All he could do all the way through from driving all the way in the NCIS building was pain and annoyance.

His eyes became blurry at times and he even ended up crying. He ended up crying! He did his best to try to hide it. He guessed he hid it.

"I'm not gonna survive today…" he predicted to himself as he stood in front of the entrance.

He had been staring endlessly at the door, just letting the many agents and assistants walk pass him.

Was he ready? Was he ready to face what will have to be faced? _**In a way I am… **_He shook himself. _**But in another way I am not… **_

'I've made a choice, DiNozzo!' he reminded himself. 'There's no turning back… I can't turn back.'

……………………………………….XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX………………………...

"TONY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I want you to go down to America."

Delmont nodded. "To check on Lorne." It was not a question.

The Phoenix smiled. "Yes, and to get him whatever he needs to find our rat slash mole."

"Will do." Delmont replied turning to get out of the main office but stopped midway once the Phoenix spoke again in a secretive tone.

"Remember about Shannon. I want him secured. Not even Lorne should be notified about him."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

When he finally came out of his elevator the only thing that Tony faced and was met with in his mind and body was lithe arms around his next, squeezing him furiously.

He didn't have time to respond to the sudden crash. He just stood as the woman in his arms hugged him and said things he couldn't make out. Something was blocking his sense of knowing.

He was being attacked from the inside. He just knew it. He felt it. He was burning. His insides were burning. _**AHHHHH!!!!!!! **_He was screaming inside. The outside world wasn't there. He wasn't in it. His mind was inside itself. He felt like he was losing all control.

He vaguely felt the tight one arm hug and slaps from the other arm of what he knew to be a black haired woman. He didn't hear her words or her sobs. He didn't hear, or see anything.

His mind wasn't blank but dark. It was as if a shadow popped its ugly head out from the plague making itself a veil; a veil that covered his eyes and his dampened his soul.

The thing that he feared more than anything was happening to him at that moment. He felt numb on the outside but in the inside it was a totally different story. He was burning. Just burning as if fire had been ignited by the force the woman who had enfolded him.

He could hear his heartbeat. The pounding was hard, fast, and loud to him that he knew on the outside that he winced. He couldn't breathe. He understood why his heart was beating so fast. The shadow and the fire were suffocating him. Those two were trying to take his life.

_**Get out Tony! Get out! **_He felt trapped; trapped inside himself. He felt his lids fall and he knew his eyes were closed. He wanted to scream but he couldn't. His throat was sore and his mouth tight shut. He felt sick. He felt helpless. He could see himself now. He could see that he wasn't moving. He could see.

"_Tony?" _ _**What was that?**_ Did someone just say his name? _"Tony? Hey, did you hear anything I just said?" _Someone was speaking to him. _**But who?**_ And then he remembered. He remembered the person who ran up to him. It was Abby.

_**Abs… **_At the thought of the name he fondly called her he suddenly felt himself returning to normalness or whatever normal is to him in the life he led. He was no longer withdrawn. He could see for real this time. He could hear and see and most importantly feel.

He opened his eyes and in front of him was Abby. The form he knew was there in his face. He smiled at her curls and her slight worried face. It was indeed good to be back.

"Hey." That was all he could say after what seemed to be like years since he last saw her.

Abby broke into more tears and once again engulfed him with a large hug.

"It's alright, Abby." Tony assured, letting his hand rub her back in circles soothingly. "I heard every word." _**That's not a lie but sure isn't the t**_

A muffled reply came from Abby that sounded a lot like the word _good_. He then noticed that there were other people; people he knew who wanted to see him were watching. So he lifted his head and looked.

Standing before him a few feet away were his team and the key others. Gibbs, Ducky, Jen, McGee, and Ziva were all there in the _old _squad room. They looked like that had been waiting for a long time. _**For me.**_ He saw relieved smiles on Ducky, and McGee's face. On Jenny's he saw her own set of relief in her smile and eyes that were growing a little teary. When he set his eyes on Ziva he found a curious thing. She was smiling and her eyes looked like they would water but she held whatever was to come out skillfully. It was different. He had never seen Ziva act that way towards him.

_**Interesting… **_Lastly he laid his eyes on the man he feared to see again no matter how much he really missed him: Gibbs. The older was just staring at him. There was no evidence of tears or a trace of a smile; nothing was there. _**Not surprising. Gibbs isn't like that. **_It was true. He was not at all hurt by what was a seemingly cold, withdrawn reaction from his boss. No, he knew that Gibbs would say something in private. And he knew where that private place would be. He didn't want to go there.

He and Gibbs just stared into each other's eyes. To the two of them no one else was there. It was just the two of them. This was their moment. Tony expected something to pass between them but realized that was to the contrary. _**We're different. I'm different. **_He could get no feelings or words out of Gibbs' stare and he couldn't convey any back either. He saw nothing. He conveyed nothing.

Then he felt the air being cut off from him. The fear from before crawled back into him like a creeping spider inserting its poison into him. _**Not again… Not this time! **_ But luckily he was wrong. It was Abby he was taking away his air. She was hugging him to death. _**Abby….**_

"I think you should let go, Abby. Tony's getting blue." Ziva said, seeing Tony's face lose color.

"It's turning blue, Ziva." McGee corrected.

"Same thing. He's blue." Ziva insisted.

"Right…."

Abby released Tony with slight blush. "Sorry, Tony."

"No problem, Abs." Tony replied rubbing his neck to release the tension. He grabbed her hand and squeezed, assuring her.

They walked hand in hand further inside the squad room while the others moved back and rested themselves. Ducky sat down in a chair, Jen leaned on a desk, Ziva went to lean on a wall, McGee sat down in his desk, and Gibbs just remained standing between his desk and Ziva's.

As Abby let go of his hand Tony smiled at everyone and started the long awaited conversation.

"Hey, guess you guys want some answers."

Everyone but Gibbs and Ziva answered "yes." Tony nodded in recognition and continued, "Where you want me to start?"

"How about why Mr. Peters took you?" Jen answered for the rest of the group. Her eyes showed guilt and relief. She had taken it hard that Tony was captured on a mission she insisted he take.

Tony shrugged. "That's the thing. I don't know how he found out or from whom but he made me for someone not trusting. I'm not sure if he thought of me as an agent or rival personnel."

"Did he--" McGee couldn't finish he question. He didn't want it to be true.

Tony and everyone else knew what it was so the answerer said, "Yeah."

He heard someone gasp and another take in a breath but he wasn't sure who. All he saw was Gibbs' eyes turn from nothing to all out rage. _**Only you can scare me with that look. **_

"It was painful as expected but I dealt with it." Tony casually said.

Ziva and McGee gave each other a look as Abby shook her head at Tony's ordeal. Once again Tony's eyes although seemingly looking at all of them it was truly directed at Gibbs and at the word _painful _the rage inside his boss' eyes became inflame with something else. What? He really couldn't make it out but passion was deeply in there.

"This Phoenix took care of you?" Ziva curiously added in question.

He didn't answer at first. He felt their curious stares and felt uncomfortable. He knew this subject would enter the discussion but he never prepared himself for it. He would not tell them about his brotherly relationship with James. But what would he say? _**Nothing. **_At least he wouldn't reveal anything personal.

"Yeah he did." He would keep his answer detailed but simple. "I was allowed full treatment for my injuries. After that I was told to relax and build my strength. I did and here I am."

He noted the look Ducky gave him as if skeptically and unsure of his health. He would have to mend that later.

"That's about it," he said. He turned to Jen hoping that she would understand that he needed a little more rest and time.

And she did. "Alright you all can go home. Tony needs a little more down time." She smiled kindly at him and the others.

_**That was easier than I thought. **_He watched as Abby left to her lab with Ducky following her. Jen eyed Gibbs as she went back upstairs to her private office while Ziva and McGee returned to their desks and packed up.

Tony looked to where Gibbs would go wondering when he would come and bring him to the conference room. He was ready. _**That's a lie… **_At least he thought he was. He might as well start it.

"Gi-" he started but was shocked when Gibbs didn't even say anything and left without a word.

His eyes widened. _**Whoa… **_Now that was not what he expected. He glanced at Ziva and McGee who just shrugged. They too were surprised.

_**Right… **_He licked his lip and then bit them. What was that about? The out of character reaction from his boss was just….**odd**. He shrugged himself and realized that he actually did want to talk to Gibbs in the conference room a little. He actually wanted to talk with all of them. Alone. He needed to be alone with all of them.

And so he did. "Okay…" he muttered. _**Okay… **_He turned and left to the Lab.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"You know Abby." Tony began, smiling widely making sure he took in Abby's aura. "You didn't have to get me alone. It's alright."

"They can have you in their own time, Tony." Abby replied. She threw herself into his arms. She missed him. The thought of him near death made her weak. She needed Tony near her so she could be reassured that he was alive and okay.

"Whoa!" That was Tony's reaction when she started to hit him over and over.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!"

Tony understood. He gently took grabbed her hands and said, "I thought I heard the entire lecture."

Abby huffed, ripping her hands away from his, and crossed her arms. "Still, you do it again and I swear when Gibbs or someone else saves you I will kill you myself."

Tony laughed. He could believe that. "I know." He knew to take Abby's warnings seriously.

"You better be here bright and early Tony." Abby said. "I missed you so much. I want to have you near me at all times."

"At all times?" Tony asked with a flirtatious grin.

Abby returned the flirtatious grin. "You bet."

Tony nodded. He didn't mind at all. "I'm at your command." He kissed her cheek and left to Autopsy.

Abby smiled. She was glad that Tony was back. If Ziva and Tony objected to her squeezing him she would have continued hugging Tony with all her power. Life would go on. And she hoped nothing would happen to Tony again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**AUTOPSY**_

…………………. …….

When Tony arrived down in Autopsy he found Ducky analyzing a body talking to it as usual. _**Probably a weird story… **_

"I've heard of the Phoenix before but not in full details."

That statement was something Tony didn't expect. Another thing he didn't expect was that Ducky knew he was there. _**Weird… **_He didn't answer at first. He had to think about. Finally he answered, "Yeah, he's a business man."

"What did you get from your time with him?" Ducky asked. He looked to be genuinely curious about what the Phoenix was like.

Tony wanted to hesitate but knew it wasn't wise. _**What do I say? **_He chose his words carefully. "He's refined yet in tune with the new age that we're in. He clever and is the key manipulator of many things currently happening in Europe."

"Personally?"

"Why?"

Ducky inquisitively eyed Tony. "Jen described to us that you are called a **brother **to the Phoenix."

_**Brother. More than a brother. **_Tony knew that his mouth would remain shut on that subject (for a moment at least) and replied, "Yeah, whatever you want to call it. The Director gave me explicit orders to rise high." He paused. He doubted Jenny told Ducky and the rest of them everything about the Phoenix mission. "And I did."

"As a brother." Ducky stated, instantly seeing the sense in his mind.

"Yeah, as a brother." Tony was relieved that Ducky didn't question him for he knew that Ducky had this odd way of finding things hidden. And it didn't help that Ducky got his degree in Criminal Profiling.

"Interesting."

"Very."

They didn't say anything else to each other. Ducky was satisfied with the brief words he had with Tony and it was the same with the young man himself.

"Catch ya in the morning, Ducky!" Tony called as he exited.

Ducky watched him leave with a curious expression on his face. He saw things in Tony that he knew the younger man wanted to hide. He saw conflict. He saw affection. For whom he did not know but he saw it.

It was from that moment he knew that Anthony DiNozzo was hiding something.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Zee-vah!" Tony called once reaching the floor that everyone would go to practice their knife throwing skills.

He went there because he felt that Ziva was down there. How? He wasn't sure. It was like he had a six sense involving Ziva. And he was right. She was there throwing her knives and hitting her mark with every throw.

She was intense. She was throwing with everything she had. Tony wasn't sure that it was out of anger. To him the energy that was pulsing through Ziva was passion. But for what?

"Zee-vah!"

The throw that Ziva threw once she heard Tony call her name she missed the head greatly.

She turned to look at him sharply. "Yes."

Tony put on his best smirk on. He loved it when she was annoyed and angry. "I see you lost your touch ever since I was away."

Ziva didn't appreciate his joke. In fact she didn't seem to get it or so Tony thought.

"DiNozzo," she stated dryly. She walked to the cardboard human and pulled down all ten knives that she threw.

_**Something is irritating her. **_Tony used this to his advantage although curious about what could make Ziva this upset. "Using last names are we David?" he asked with interest. "What's wrong? You wanted me to be away longer?"

Ziva eyes flashed with something that Tony didn't catch. She didn't answer. It seemed to Tony that she couldn't.

"At least tell me you missed me." _**Come on Ziva. Answer.**_

Ziva still didn't answer. She just put all ten knives in various hidden places near her body.

"You missed me." Tony said mostly to himself. He glanced at the wounds the wood suffered. _**She must be really upset. **_He wanted to make her smile but it seemed that he would not happen.

"You missed me." Tony insisted to Ziva and himself.

Ziva opened her mouth at first. She turned away from him and shook her head. "More like I was worried."

Her reply sounded forced to Tony. _**Maybe it was. **_But why? This was unlike the Ziva he knew a few weeks ago. Something changed her. Something must have changed her. _**Why can't you talk to me? **_He nodded. She must not be in the mood for any sort of banter.

"There's nothing wrong with missing me."

He left Ziva to her own silence.

"Ton…" Ziva started but when she turned he was gone.. "ie.."

She sighed. She should have told him how she felt right then and there. But she didn't. _**Why didn't you Ziva? **_She didn't tell him. And she wondered if she would have another moment like the one she just had again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tony hadn't expected his conversation with Ziva to be so draining. He couldn't stop running his hands through his hair. He didn't want to leave her like that. But what could he do? He had felt the awkwardness. He had felt something.

He had just exited the elevator and was now climbing the stairs to his next destination: the Director's office. He did not go in there immediately but instead stood near the middle of the railing. He then grabbed his _hospital _cell and called Vanessa the doctor that headed a team to help him fight the pneumonic plague.

"Hello?" she answered with a tired voice.

He smiled. He could hear her sarcasm dripping already. "It's me, V."

"Tony!" she exclaimed obviously upset. Then her voice went stern. "You missed three appointments. Where were you?"

Tony put his other hand on top of the railing while watching McGee do something that looked like playing a computer game. "Easy V…" he said. "I'm sorry I didn't come. I was busy."

"So busy that you had to miss two tests, an MRI, and five blood drawings? Gee! I wonder what could be more important than you finding out what we can do to heal you."

_**Yup… nothing but sarcasm. **_He laughed softly. "Missed you too," he replied.

"What do you mean you missed me?" Vanessa question. He could hear her connecting the dots. And then the rant came: "You went out of the country! DiNozzo! I gave you explicit instructions that you should not leave the country or the city at all! Have you gone out of your mind? Is it enough that I let you continue working in the NCIS? I could have ordered you not to but I didn't. I was being kind! I can just as easily change my mind!

_**Orders..orders…orders… **_He grinned to himself. "Yeah, I know and I said I was sorry. Don't blame me… it was orders ya know?"

"NO I DON'T KNOW!" She then started yelling in French which made Tony pull the phone away from his ears, laughing.

"Uh, V?" he cautiously asked.

"Don't V me!" Vanessa hissed. She breathed in and out; calming herself. "Okay, make sure to be here tomorrow night by six. We'll do what you missed then. Got it?"

"Crystal."

"I don't like that sarcasm."

"I learned it from you."

"I bet."

"How is it?"

"Smoked."

Tony laughed, tilting his head as he did so. He closed his eyes. "What're you wearing?"

"Scrubs." Vanessa said without a thought.

"Under them."

"A t-shirt and shorts."

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't, _Anthony_." She emphasized his name.

"Geez, are you that slow, _Vanessa_?" he mocked. "Under all of it."

This time Vanessa laughed. "Nothing that you'll ever see in a lifetime."

"Quit hiding the goods."

"Their reserved."

_**Reserved, eh? **_He opened his eyes. "For who?"

"Not you." He could just hear her smirk.

"Why not? We've known each other for quite some time now. You've seen my body-"

"It's not very special." Vanessa interrupted.

"Ha ha! Very funny… No seriously it would even us. Balance things out."

"Never."

"Never say never."

"Goodnight Tony."

"Wait!" But she already hung up. _**I had to try. **_

He then continued. He came to the main doors and readied himself. _**Jenny's turn. **_He walked in, smiled at Cynthia, and entered Jen's office without knocking. He caught her working on her computer most likely dealing with Director of NCIS stuff.

He silently sat down in the chair in front of her desk and waited.

It took about five minutes till Jen noticed that Tony was sitting in front of her. When she did she looked upon him with a gentle smile and guilty eyes.

"Tony." Jen greeted.

"Jenny."

Jen eyes went downward to look in her lap. Tony could easily see the guilty inside of her.

"It wasn't your fault," he soothed.

Jen shook her head. She looked back up and now the tears she felt like crying were shown. "If you didn't survive…." she started, her voice breaking up. "I would never have forgiven myself."

Tony let it be his turn to disagree. "I've survived a lot worst. A lot of things. The Plague for instance." _**I still have it. I'm living with it. **_

"That doesn't make it any better." Jen replied. She refused for Tony to let things slide. "I put you on the line. I've been doing it ever since you took the team."

_**Yeah you did. **_"And I accepted it. I'm still here, Jenny. I'm ready to do whatever you need me to do."

"You're loyal."

"Very."

"Too loyal."

"That's the way I work."

"Then I'm glad I have you with me."

"With pleasure, Jenny."

They talked some more about the missions they had, Peters, the Phoenix, and etcetera. After a few minutes Tony left her with a bright smile and a soft loving look.

Jen couldn't go back to work. She couldn't. No matter what Tony said she still felt guilty. She had caused Tony to go to Europe. She made him go. And he got captured.

"I'm sorry Tony."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Am I too loyal? **_It was funny because James said the exact same thing to him. But James said it in a more subtle way.

**Flash In**

_"How far would you go?"_

_"Enough."_

_"That's dangerous."_

_"My incentive."_

_"Then I'm relieved."_

_"Always."_

**Flash Out**

_**My curse. **_He shook his head. Walking down the stairs made him hurt. A pain came into his legs. _**Shrug it off. **_He entered the squad room and went in front of McGee. _**Still playing games aren't you? **_

"You've finally grown up."

McGee jumped, startled. "Tony."

"Yeah, Tony." He was laughing. It was painfully funny in both ways from figuratively to actually happening. He was laughed and it made his ribs hurt like hell.

"How did my Probie handle? How did you do while I was away?"

McGee's eyes darkened at being called probie but it grew lighter once he remembered what Tony had been through.

"Better than my senior agent." McGee shot back with a little effort.

Tony grinned. He was impressed. "Nice one."

McGee grinned back. He crossed his arms. "Thank you."

Then something came onto Tony. It was like he was hit- no like he was stabbed. He almost grimaced but kept it inside. _**What was that? **_It was gone.

Confused, he turned away. He needed to think and to sleep.

"Glad your back Tony!" McGee called after him.

Tony didn't think he could answer but he did no matter how fake he sounded. "Me too!"

McGee watched as his partner left the squad room and surely soon the building. He smiled at the short talk. They really didn't have to say a lot to each other to show how they felt. McGee hoped this was the beginning of going back to the old days. But with Tony? _**One can never know.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**A Forty Minutes Later**_

………………………………………………

Tony didn't know why he was here. He didn't know why at all. But here he was at his boss' door, contemplating whether or not to enter. He raised his fist to knock but thought better of it. He instead took out the spare key Gibbs had given him before. _**The one he gave to me when I stayed with him after I first contracted the plague. **_He inserted the key into his place, turned, and opened the door.

Taking it out, he stepped inside looking from side to side for Gibbs as he closed the door. The man wasn't there. Tony shook his head. _**That means he's in that one obvious place to pass time. **_

He walked towards the garage door and opened. He walked softly and slowly down the stairs intent on not giving away his presence. He stopped midway and turned.

There Gibbs was near an unfinished shape of a boat. He was using his hammer and screw; switching from one to another. The soft sound of the tapping and the whoosh of a towel been shaken was the only sound that was made. Gibbs did not seem to notice that Tony was even there.

_**Before he could always tell when I'm here. **_It was different that this time it was not so. Gibbs surely didn't notice the intrusion. He just kept on working. Tony smiled a little. He had learned a lot from James. _**But I learned a lot from you too Gibbs. **_

He rubbed his face. Ever since that fiasco that occurred at HQ he was relaxed now. There were no remnants of the trapped feeling anymore. He was in a home of Gibbs. The only other home besides James that he knew could make him forget that he did not have the pneumonic plague.

"I'm surprised…." he started slowly, unsure of himself. It was strange. When did it become so hard to talk to Gibbs? _**Since everything became more secretive. **_He sighed.

Gibbs didn't even glance back.

"You didn't call or corner me to the conference room."

And still Gibbs didn't say anything.

_**Don't do this to me, Boss. **_"I've done something wrong haven't I?" Tony composure would have failed if he didn't feel confidence at what he made for a decision regarding Gibbs and James. _**No matter how dangerous it could be. **_"Boss?"

Tony should be used to the silence that Gibbs communicated but it still was unnerving. Did it have to do with the Phoenix and Peters? _**Most likely. **_"I had to keep it from you."

Gibbs turned his head to Tony, tilted it, and said, "Yeah." After that he moved to the opposite side of this first sitting place, now letting his front be seen by Tony.

"I've been in cover for four months and more in this mission." Tony tried to explain, looking down. This wasn't as he easy as he thought.

"I know." Gibbs said without looking up.

Tony's head shot up. "You know?"

"The Director told me."

"Oh." Tony blankly said and then paused, "You mad at me? I would have told you if I could but---"

"I was in the need-to-know-nothing business." The way Gibbs said was like a blow to Tony.

He could say nothing but "yeah."

An uncomfortable and awkward silence befell them. It stretched from one side to the other sucking the air from Tony yet it was softly caressing him. It felt long and broken. But still Tony couldn't say anything.

"Go get the sandpaper and moist towel and get to work."

_**What? **_He then noticed Gibbs looking at him with eyes that were now showing everything that didn't show in the squad room.

"Get going DiNozzo!" Gibbs softly and sharply ordered at the same time with a small smile.

Tony finally grinned. "Sure." He took the sandpaper and the moisten towel and went to do what he was told.

Gibbs let himself stop working to watch Tony do what he always did whenever he was at this place. _**You look tired and hurt. **_He hated what happened to his senior field agent. He didn't understand why it was always Tony who would face every danger possible from a mad waitress, a serial killer, and the pneumonic plague. _**He survived all of it. That's what matters. **_It did matter. It meant the whole world to Gibbs. But that didn't stop Gibbs from having this feeling down in his gut. A feeling that spoke to him that Tony's dangerous problems weren't done yet. _**I'm not going to think of that. **_He shook his head. No, he won't.

Tony was safe. And that was all that mattered.

**LATER IN THE NIGHT**

Gibbs and Tony had spent about four hours working on the boat together in silence or talking about they like. It felt great to feel the connection once again for Gibbs. He loved those kinds of moments with Tony.

Tony had gone back upstairs to take a shower and change. Gibbs knew where Tony would go. He would go into the spare room that Gibbs would keep only for him. That room started a long time again about three years back. **When Tony was first injured. **That room became the healing room.

Gibbs wiped the sweat from his head and headed upstairs. He decided that he too would need a good shower but as he was about to enter the hallway to his room he noticed that there was a large thing laying on his couch.

He moved quietly to check and found that it was Tony who was lying motionless in the couch obviously fast asleep. Gibbs smiled. He could tell that after Tony took a shower and changed he plopped himself on the couch and instantly fell asleep.

"Good night, Tony."

**TBC**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of Trapped Inside.**

**End Note: **Well, I hope all of you enjoyed that. I have missed FF. Anyways this is my chapter. Is it my longest? I'm not sure but I hope it is enough for all of you. Next thing that should be up after this one is Closer to Collision or Changes which is a story for all the Will Graham in Red Dragon fan. So, sayonara and adieu!


	14. Chapter 14 Part 1

**Disclaimers: **I do not on this show. I will never own the NCIS. I only own the storyline and the original characters.

**A/N:** Well, here is another chapter of my story. I have not updated Closer to Collision. I am very sorry but that story is currently on hold as of now. I cannot continue writing it for my head is very confused. It will take a few more episodes of the new season to help me out. Once again I am very sorry. As for Enough is Not Always Enough, Murderer, I'm You, and Let You Down. They will all be updated as soon as I can. Let You Down will probably take the longest to update because in reality that story is very complex and I predict- no, I know that it will be the longest of my stories since I already have about a hundred papers front and back on it. And I wish for it to be the longest. Once again I apologize for the inconvenience. I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Trapped Inside. Review and enjoy!

**A/N-2:** I would like to thank **dolphinsiren is me**. You have given me so much information on the describing many things on the "medical" POV. I am forever grateful. To **MaeLace **for giving me so much helpful websites on the plague. They were extremely helpful. Thank you to **Maiafay** for along with helping another person in a certain forum you have helped me. I'm grateful. And finally to you **Maryilee** for giving me an excellent site for research.

**Summary:** This is a story of Tony's pneumonic plague coming back which concurs with Ziva's former suspicion.

"_**If you die in your dreams, you will have a heart attack and then die. Or that's what some conspiracy doctors say**_." _**Anonymous **_

**Trapped inside a womb. He was trapped inside pain's womb. Breathing rapidly as if he was being chased. Every pressure was sent to his lungs. The thoughts of escaping himself were tampered by the need for a fix. A fix that no one can claim. A fix that no one could give.**

**Waiting for the final blow was horrifying. The real him couldn't see. Breathing wasn't a thing that can be done. A plague has arrived. It has made its mark. He could feel himself die. And he knew that he lost the fight.**

……………………………………………………………………

Tony woke up in a start. He quickly checked himself with his mind, eyes scanning his body as his heart drummed on to a deadly beat. He was sitting down now. No longer lying down on the couch and having a few looks to the ceiling but to the television.

He saw nothing. There was no further evidence of anything that could cause pain. It was all inside of him. _**A dream. Nothing more. False alarm.**_

"_If you die in your dreams then you will have a heart attack and then die. Or that's what some conspiracy doctors say." __**That is scary. I don't want to die. **_It was true to the bone. He didn't want to leave the world and go to some place like Heaven or whatever could be out in the beyond. He wasn't ready. He couldn't leave. He wouldn't leave his family. _**Which one?**_

He shook his head at the thought, running his fingers through his hair as he drive away the sleepy feeling he had felt. _Ring! _He pulled out his cell from his pant's pocket and flipped it open.

"DiNozzo."

"I knew you would be up this early. I was hoping you wouldn't answer." It was Vanessa.

Smiling, he replied, "I like waking up to your voice. It's enticing."

"Stop imagining things that can never come to existence."

_**I can just hear the sarcasm dripping. **_He laughed. "Yeah, only in the mornings. Checking up on me?"

"What'd you think?" Evidently she was getting annoyed. "I want to make sure you don't leave again."

_**Not back to Peters but definitely to James. **_"Don't worry, I won't miss my appointment," he joked. He had a feeling that if Gibbs was awake before him or will wake up that he would have a way to hear him talking. _**That's what I would do. I'd be curious. **_Besides he wouldn't want anyone to find out about his plague. _**The walls have ears. **_He learned that all too well back in Baltimore and Peoria.

"Not funny. And I am appalled that you would make such a joke for something that could help you make a recovery from the pneumonic plague," she berated.

"I didn't think it was." Tony admitted, eyes looking around. He smiled to himself. "I won't be late. I'm never late."

"I highly doubt that." He could just hear a smile.

_**I've drawn her in. **_"So about that issue last night," he started.

"What issue?" She was pretending to not remember anything.

_**The one where you owe me one glimpse of yourself naked. **_But he decided not to be that obvious. "Your smart. Think!"

"I'm not in the mood for games." Vanessa said, irritated.

Tony then decided to switch the subject to his appointment. "Is it going to be long?" He let a serious voice cover the questioning sentence.

Sensing his curiosity, Vanessa quickly answered, "Long." She paused. "If you get tired we can postpone it to another date."

_**Another night? **_"Nah, I can do it the whole way." He had to.

She sighed. "If that's fine with you then it's alright." Then she added, "Don't complain if your _stamina_ is not as strong as you say it is."

"It is." He hung up abruptly when he felt a pang in his heart. He was getting- no, he was slowly getting very good at spotting something that could go wrong with him. Another pang. Curious. He put the cell away and stood up.

As he turned towards the hallway comes out Gibbs from the same hallway as if he just woke up. But both he and Gibbs knew that that was not the case at all.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Morning boss!" Tony exclaimed.

Gibbs nodded at the younger man as he headed towards his kitchen. He didn't mean to eavesdrop on Tony but he couldn't help himself. It was normal for him to wake up at four a.m. He was just surprised to hear Tony talking. He was surprised to hear that Tony had been awake before him.

_"I didn't think it was." Tony had admitted to something. He knew that the younger man was. But to what? _

_He didn't stand near the corner. No, he was farther away. But he could still hear. _

_"I won't be late. I'm never late." Late for what? That was the question. A date? Something medical? _

_"So about that issue last night." Yup, he wasn't at all surprised that Tony could be speaking to a woman. From a one night stand?_

_"Your smart. Think!" Gibbs could just hear the awaiting banter._

_But it didn't come. "Is it going to be long?" The sudden change of setting and topic confused him._

_"Nah, I can do it the whole way." That statement could have gone in so many different ways._

_"It is." Those two words sounded so tired, so sad, and so painful in Tony's voice. But what could make the younger man so? Gibbs didn't know. _

Gibbs wanted to know. But he would let himself ask the question in either a verbal way or not later. He'll just let Tony's words go. _**For now. **_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Two weeks from the present. _

_In a big conference room that had a large round table were men and women of the Community who were sitting around it. Inside the round table, high above them that was centered were screens; flat television like screens that were all high definition._

"_Ladies and gentlemen," said a voice through a speaker that was in the middle of the circle of screens._

_Each man and women looked up. They stood up straighter, eyes, and ears keen and ready. The group was of many different nationalities, cultures, and ethics. They all had their share of power and influence._

_"This man is a man that is of question with our Leader Elect," the speaker said as a picture of a young man who looked older than he was. The picture that was shown was neither a mug shot nor a driver license picture._

_A beautiful black eyed blonde Russian spoke up, "Isn't he connected with an agency?"_

_"Correct, Mina." The picture then changed to a picture of the same man but this time he's in a disguise. The voice added, "Connected to all things American."_

_"European?" asked a robust German._

_"Yes, European in both legal and illegal terms."_

_A lithe brunette with hazel eyes spoke up in Romanian, "He's familiar. How old is he?"_

_"Late thirties."_

_A determined Englishman with light blue eyes asked, "Yes, familiar. He's interacted with the Shadow?"_

_"He is the Shadow."_

_Silence filled the room. The shock, surprise, and utter amazement were liberating and frightening._

_"Do you know his real name?"_

_"He is not the Shadow?"_

_"How can a man like that be the Shadow?"_

_"He's too young!"_

_The onslaught of outbursts and questions bombarded everyone especially the voice who was the one to start the conversation._

_"Enough!" the voice through the speaker commanded._

_The loud angry and impatient voice out voiced the mall. The people in the room shut their mouth._

_"Do you all not know your history? The Shadow has been carried by many men and women. The name the Shadow has not been taken up until six years ago by the very man you see. The files you are given now…"_

_Five secretaries appeared to the expectation of everyone else and handed each men three files. Once the secretaries departed the group simultaneously and immediately leafed through the pages that were counted to a thousand._

_A second Englishman spoke up, "We know a lot."_

_"No," the voice contradicted. "We know very little since we cannot read his thoughts. What we know is enough for now."_

_ A pale Romanian woman with bright greenish-grey eyes asked, "Does he even know that he's the Shadow?"_

_That was the quintessential question was in everyone's mind._

_"No."_

_A soft murmur rushed through the room and ended as quickly as it came._

_"Our Leader Elect is concerned. The Shadow must know his power is what makes their and our world balanced. But the Leader Elect does not know if this current Shadow is evil, good, or human. Our duty is to the people and our adversary and ally is the Shadow. The Shadow is to be feared and respected."_

_A pause. "Ladies and gentleman I would like to introduce to you the Shadow. Learn!"_

_But to one member of the Community it was hard to learn. This member was a NCIS agent stationed in Washington D.C. It was to his surprise that the Shadow was a man he knew._

_When he was done reading the files he just stared deep into the fake blue eyes that were once green which were carried by one Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peters couldn't sleep. His fresh wounds were burning him. The chains that bound him were cold and detached. The room that he was kept in was isolated and unbreakable.

"I don't believe in suffering," he muttered stupidly to himself.  
A soft ticking noise was playing inside the room. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _It went over and over again from tick to tock to tick to tock. It was driving Peters insane.

"I don't want to die," his voice was growing weaker. He looked at the black steel walls that seemed to close in on him. He repeated over and over to himself, "I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die…"

A loud shrill, harsh, and grating sound burst inside. It made him cringe and shut his eyes tight. The strident thing was so powerful he started to feel his ears bleed. And once they did the noise stopped.

He touched his hears, felt the blood, and fell from his chair. His eyes went wild as he stood up. He couldn't hear.

"I don't want to die," he whispered as he slammed his fist against the wall. "I don't want to die!" he yelled, pathetically.

No one answered.

"I don't want to die!" he screeched.

Just as he screeched that sentence music started to play. He looked up. Someone from the outside had started to play the music. The music was so powerful, sad, and actually cruel. The tone was set as if it was his fate.

He put his hands in his hand. "I don't want to die!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

James Dugopolski stood alone. He had green eyes. They shined as he looked out of his balcony. They weather was mild. The wind flew, brushing his brow and hair along with a soft light shining over him. He was thinking. He was lost in those thoughts.

He was worried. There happened to be a mole, a rat, a snitch in his outfit. He was, by no means, surprised. He had dealt with many other mongrels like the one he had now before. _**But they are not totally like this one. **_No, the others haven't been like the one he had now- the present. This mole has been with him a little over three months and still hasn't been found.

"He's elusive," he muttered quietly and then added in his thoughts: _**Or she's elusive. **_

The question of gender constantly plagued his mind. He continually thought back to the others and had found them to be a diversity of enemies. It could be either male or female. A lot of males and females have been raised high in his company. It could be anyone.

"Anyone," he repeated warily.

He opened his coat, and took out a letter that looked like a pamphlet. He did not need to open it for he had already read it five times before.

It seemed someone (he knew what that someone was) is giving information about him to the Spanish. He sighed. The Spanish! He did not like this at all. Everything could be put into danger if the leak keeps on leaking.

Shannon, Henry Shannon. The sudden thought of that pure antipathy made James angry. _**The bastard who holds no honor. **_He sent Delmont to find Shannon. He sent Delmont on a search without Lorne's acceptance. It was a decision he had to make. He knew very well that Lorne would not appreciate his move if he had chosen to reveal his plot. But it didn't matter. Yes, he did not like keeping a secret or secrets in general from his best friend and brother, in fact he hated it, but it was necessary. _**So sadly necessary.**_

"If I told you," he whispered, unsure whether it was to an imaginary Lorne that was basically himself or the real Lorne. _**If I told you, you would only reprimand me. **_He laughed at that. Being reprimanded had never occurred before in his life except by the scolding of his parents. He was a powerful man. There was no denying the enormity of his power. Yet the rarity of ever being questioned especially being reprimanded has never been in reality even though he continually assured all those who know him to not be afraid to do so. _**But Lorne. **_Lorne was different: he questioned, reprimanded, and accused him of anything at anytime. Loren showed no lack of fear but he also didn't show a lot of that same fear.

"You would have adamantly pressed and efficiently swayed me to not do it," he continued saying aloud. _**I fear your hold on me even though I know I can never stop loving it.**_

On, the hold Lorne Dante had over him was remarkable. Never had any man sustained pride and honor as Lorne has. The manner of a man like Lorne had always instilled a genius of an impression on him. What impressed him more was that even though Lorne had been in the business for a short number of months and had risen high; very high up. Another thing that impressed him along with giving him a good dose of amazement was that no one else revealed any source or hint of resentment or jealously against Lorne. No, instead he received words of praise and approval along with actions of loyalty- the kind of loyalty that he has seen them show to himself too.

"My justified concerned made me," he tried to explain to himself although he knew it wasn't really going to work. "I'm obliged to do what I've decided lest Shannon finally gets away." He wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't.

_**No doubts. I can't carry doubts. **_James was determined. Shannon would not escape him again. His regular eyes changed into the Phoenix's eyes. They have caught their prey. He will capture Henry Shannon.

"Delmont has kept his stance. La Grenouille donated," said a voice that was recognized to be one of the McGraw twins.

James smiled. Everything was going as planned.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It was true! The whole thing worked! You were right on the mark! Total conversion!"

Henry Shannon smiled at his protégé. "Yes, you've taken your lesson well. Go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes sir." The young man smiled at his boss and teacher and then left.

Shannon grinned to himself. His day has been getting better and better. Ever since he left the Phoenix with all the information he needed he was able to rise high to satisfy his growing ambition.

He was now running a company. He funds a large real estate company. He had ten main employees who he sends out to sell and buy real estate. But he wasn't doing things legal at all times. He made sure he hired men and women who knew how to sell and buy real estate and who also knew how to kill. That was his underground business. He and his employees are killers for hire.

He thought on the reason why he had to escape the Phoenix's wrath. He thought of the Phoenix's reason to chase him: brash thinking, barbarous actions, and traitorous words. Was he brash? No, he knew he was not. Was he barbarous? No, he knew he was not and never will be. Was he traitorous? He smiled slightly.

"Only at midnight."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They both were in Gibbs' car now. They decided that it would be better and when the day was over they would go to Tony's car to pick up.

Now Gibbs was the one that was driving. It was a scary choice for Tony. He didn't really feel safe. No, in his current situation. In his current pneumonic plague filled situation he really didn't feel safe with Gibbs driving. But he could handle it. Or at least he would try to.

The fact that Gibbs went way over any normal or legal speed limit was frightening. But for the boss to drive that way and stopping merely inches behind another car in traffic filled road is not so comforting by a long shot. All the twists, and turns were so sharp that Tony was thrown to his window or to Gibbs, always hitting his head and earning himself a very painful headache or hitting nothing but gaining a terrible loss of sight.

He would of course try to stop Gibbs' dangerously wild way of motion but that would be no use. So he just sat seatbelt already on him as tight as it could go, and closed his eyes.

He thought that a little rest for his eyes might lessen all the uncomfortable things. But to no avail for Gibbs had decided at that moment to ask a question.

"So who's V?"

Tony blanched slightly, his grip of the handle above the mirror tightened as he tried to think of the best possible answer to the unexpected question. _**I could lie… But that would be useless. I could tell the truth…. No, that will reveal everything I have been hiding. **_Finally, he comprised with both a lie and a truth.

"She's a friend." _**Pure and simple.**_

"A friend?" Gibbs asked. He said it in a question but they both heard Gibbs' skeptic tone.

"Yeah." Tony replied, making sure that his tone conveyed the I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it-tone.

Gibbs got the point and was silent the rest of the ride to HQ. Tony breathed easier. He didn't like Gibbs prying with his usual subtleness. _**I have enough problems.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Berlin, Germany**_

Rudolph Marquilis smiled. The children were outside playing. Their innocent and jovial laughter seemed to brighten his dark moods. They were playing Ring-Around-the- Rosy. _**Ah, the childish games they play. Let the children play.**_

"Aren't they beautiful?"

He turned to his comrade Sasha. "Yes, they are."

Sasha was a large, grim man who had furry eyebrows, was double chinned, and had ugly yet strong blackish grey eyes. Actually he looked somewhat like a beast. But the grin Sasha put on made him look soft and gentle.

"Soon they'll be free," he said wistfully. He paused. "We all will."

Marquilis merely nodded. _**Yes, freedom at any cost.**_

"You think the Americans will interfere?" Sasha asked slowly. His worry was evident. He had longed for the kind of freedom their new venue would take them but the worry would never leave.

Marquilis took out a pen from his pocket and started twirling it between his fingers idly.

"You do not answer."

Marquilis just shook his head. "I don't need to give one."

"Why?"

Rudolph Marquilis responded with a wistful smile. "Because the Americans don't know anything."

"How can you be so sure?"

Rudolph did not answer. He didn't need to. _**I am all you need. **_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They arrived at the main building. Gibbs turned right and entered the garage. He sped up, shifting his stick shift onto number four, and turned into a sharp curve right into his usually parking space.

"You really need to let up on your driving, Boss." Tony said as he opened the passenger door. He shook his head. He felt a headache coming. "I mean c'mon. There are laws for driving for a _reason_."

Gibbs just smiled, exited as well, and grabbed the cup holder. He put it on the roof of his car and beckoned for Tony to take the Starbucks that he ordered.

"Always with the coffee," the younger man said with a grin. He took the tall coffee cup that was marked DiNozzo and took a sip. "Ah, gotta love their coffee."

"I wouldn't call what your drinking coffee," Gibbs replied as he took his own cup and threw the holder back in his car. He shut the door, took a bigger gulp of coffee, locked the door and made his way to the entrance.

Tony merely shrugged, a little bit irritated by the ride, and followed while taking the occasional sip of his caffeinated drink.

"You and I really should talk about some things." _**Cause if we don't I think I'm gonna go crazy.**_

Gibbs still didn't answer as he pressed the button to call the elevator up. Tony looked at his boss and frowned. _**I know you want to know. **_He let his tongue wet his lips and said, "I'm still very sorry for not telling you, Gibbs."

"It's fine." That was Gibbs short reply as he entered the elevator.

Tony muttered under his breath and went in after the older man. He looked at Gibbs and then at his own hands. He knew they were going to have to talk about their situation and his ops with the Director. It was only a matter of time and Tony wanted that time to be now. So, he flipped the top and pulled the emergency button.

The elevator stopped in a sudden halt but neither of the two men were daunted and they stood silently side by side.

Gibbs smiled at the younger man's initiative and nodded. "Fine, you want me to ask some questions. Then I will."

Tony nodded in response. There wasn't anything else he could say. _**What will be your questions, Jethro? Will it be about my loyalty towards Jenny or my "close" ties with the Phoenix? Having any suspicions?**_

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"How many ops do you have with the Director?" he asked. _**I know you've had quite a lot. **_He had been keeping any eye on Tony and Jen over the past few months. He knew and heard a lot of things once he came back. Ziva told him herself that DiNozzo always does something for the Director. He could only guess what those things are. And in asking this question he intends to get answers.

Tony blinked. He lifted his hand and started rubbing the back of his head. He looked like he was going to say something but he instead said, "A couple including Peters and-"

"The Phoenix." Gibbs finished. Oh, he knew a lot about the Phoenix now ever since he found out that Tony had been having an op with that man.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, the Phoenix." He shrugged, looking a little uncomfortable. "That about does it."

Gibbs' eyebrows furrowed for a second. _**I can't believe a word you say. I want to. But I can't. **_He nodded back at the younger man.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Langley, Virginia**_

Central Intelligence agent Victor Malone looked down at the seven men and women, who sat, tucked in a long black table with files in front of them wide open. He looked at the screen and clicked his remote.

A picture of a compound's layout appeared. He pointed at it. "This is our strike zone. The FBI, NCIS, NSA, and CID are ignorant about this." He paused for effect then continued forcefully, "Don't let them get smarter."

He looked over them again. "Understood?"

Almost everyone nodded and said "yes, sir" except for a thin red head woman who was raising her hand.

"Yes?"

"I see this is a black op. What's it called?"

Malone smiled. "Operation Redux."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Vanessa's Home**_

Vanessa Germaine smiled sadly at the poem. In so little words that poem gives her so many memories. She could just hear him recited it.

_**"And you, o my Soul where you stand,**_

_**Surrounded, in measureless oceans of space,**_

_**Ceaselessly musing, venturing, throwing, seeking the spheres,**_

_**Connect them…"**_

He had never told her who wrote that particular poem. She never asked. She didn't even look it up in Google, in the library, or even asked a friend. No, she wanted to make it still be a mystery.

"I miss you," she whispers, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She shook head. No, she will not cry. "But I can never forgive you."

With that she through the poem in the trash.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Back at NCIS **_

They walked out of the elevator and straight into the squad room.

"Want to fill me in on this Juan Vicente?" Tony said, cutting off the momentary silence that crossed between the two.

"Juan Ludwig Vicente. Forty-nine. Convicted of perjury, conspiracy to commit murder, and fraud. He was released from Rikers two months ago." Gibbs explained. He placed his cup down on his desk and turned on his computers. "He could be the killer of a petty officer up in Brooklyn."

"But he had a solid alibi." Tony guessed, and in return got a nod from Gibbs. He too placed his drink on his desk, and turned on his computers.

Both men then did something that few could object to but still remain in awe. They started to be one.

"Yeah, was in a pub with no buddies. Bar man said he tipped well."

The two took out their guns and badge, opened the top shelve, and placed them inside. Both Tony and Gibbs went to their perspective desk and sat down. Each man sighed, took a long drink of their coffee then threw it in the garbage, and stared at one another.

"Did the guys in New York make an arrest?" Tony asked. He was playing his with pencil. His mind thinking of any way that Juan Vicente could have killed the petty officer. "And how was this officer killed?"

Gibbs readily replied, "Nope, they didn't have enough evidence. So the guy got off with a smack on the wrist for not paying a traffic ticket."

Tony smirked slightly. "Bummer! Got off on a mere misdemeanor!" he exclaimed and then stood up. "What type did you get from him?" He was now standing in front of Gibbs' desk, playing with his cell phone.

"Impulsively centered at first eye but maturity probably made in prison or the army makes him rarely act on it." Gibbs shrugged. "Nothing's certain." Then he remembered the last question that his senior filed agent asked. "Killed gruesomely. The petty officer had a knife wound. Twelve inch knife (seven for the blade) it was an instantaneous death."

Tony let his eyes go wide but not in surprise. He had seen and heard worse ways to die. He even had three ways that he wouldn't wish upon anyone especially himself. _**Thrown in a wood chipper. Eaten by a shark. Buried alive. **_"Likes to get close," he offered.

"Yeah, pretty damn close." Gibbs agreed.

"Think he's done this before?"

"Plausible, but no evidence to confirm anything."

"So nothing that connects…" Tony drawled. "Great!"

"Nothing yet…" Gibbs added in his own unique sort of drawl. He sighed and lifted his arms, stretching. "All we have is a missing tattoo artist, and a ball of bullcrap."

"Ball of bullcrap?" Tony asked in disbelief and in good humor. "Never heard that one come out of you, Boss."

Gibbs forced himself not to smile. "I've used a ball of bullcrap before." Seeing the rolling of Tony's eyes he scolded softly, "Enough DiNozzo. It's over."

Tony raised his arms and shrugged. He held his usually grin well. "Whatever you say Bossman. Whatever you say…"

Then the phone on Tony's desk rang. He looked at Gibbs then answered, "Very special agent DiNozzo that's caught in another very special agent's glare…." Gibbs glared harder at him in return. Tony grinned but his eyes were cast downward as he heard what he heard on the other side of the line.

Once he finally hung up, he looked at Gibbs. "Metro found a marine stabbed to death and the murder weapon was left. It matches the guy from Brooklyn."

Gibbs nodded. He was about to call for Ziva and McGee but realized that they weren't here yet.

Tony, noticing, nodded and said, "I'll tell Vernon to do the rest and that'll we take over when the others come by."

'You read my mind once more, Tony.' Gibbs nodded again. "Yeah, and tell them to sack the knife in rubber."

"The Director would like to see the two of you," said a female voice from the right of Gibbs. They recognized it to be Cynthia's.

Tony and Gibbs looked at each other then at her. Tony's face was smug. Gibbs' face was irritated. They both got up, followed her up the stairs, and into the office. While climbing up the stairs Tony had asked, "You know anything about this?" Gibbs had shaken his head. "No, you?" Tony had grinned slightly, "For once, no."

As they finally made their way to the office they both opened each door and gave into view of the Director staring at the black screen in front of them.

"You two seem to be moving simultaneously today," she noted as she turned to them.

Tony laughed it off. "For once."

"What do you want?" Gibbs asked, taking a seat near her desk. Tony shrugged with a grin at Jen and did the same.

"When this case is over…." Jen slowly started. She made her way to her desk and sat down in front of them. "I was hoping..." She looked to Tony. "That you would do business again."

Gibbs didn't like the sound of that. He frowned at her. "What kind of business?" he asked as he tried to hide his growl.

"You want me to work another op?" Tony question with an answer to Gibbs' question. He was also feigning irritation although both Gibbs and Jen saw through it for it was in his emerald eyes and in his voice. It was in his eyes and in his voice that they knew how much Tony really didn't mind.

Jen nodded. "Yes, another one."

Gibbs frowned even more. He was about to object but Tony beat him to the punch for the right of speaking out.

"Black? Regular? Or…." Tony shot a look at his boss. "The usual?"

Once again Gibbs didn't like what he heard. "You'll do none of those," he finally growled in response. "There is no way in hell I'm letting-" He glared hard at the Director. "- my senior field agent into another op without my supervision. You know exactly what happened to him the last time."

Jen's eyes flashed. Tony, seeing it, intervened with his own frown, "I can handle myself, Boss."

"I know you can." Gibbs said for he would never deny that. "I don't trust the people you deal with."

The words "I trust you" weren't spoken but both men heard it. So when Jen sensed the silence that was both awkward and sad she spoke up saying, "That's why I want you go with him."

The two men turned their gazes to her, surprised.

"Yes, yes," she dismissed with a wave of her hand. She then handed them both a sheet of paper. "I've made sure that no one on your team knows. I had your histories typed up and ready to become reality. So if you say yes then they'll be _released _so to speak."

Tony nodded as he looked over his paper. "Familiar…" he muttered but then laughed as his eyes read the bottom. He looked up and questioned, "Danny Sutton?"

Gibbs smiled as well and also gave the only woman in the room a curious look. "Charlie Sutton?"

Jen's eyes lit up. She raised her hands up and then put them down. "I wasn't the one who made them."

Tony smiled widely. "I can tell." He looked at Gibbs. "So, Boss… Should we take it?"

Gibbs looked back at Tony with his own smile. "What do you think?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**

**Endnote: **This is only part one of this chapter. I'll hope have the next part up later.


	15. Chapter 14 Part 2

**Disclaimers: **I do not on this show. I will never own the NCIS. I only own the storyline and the original characters.

**A/N:** Well, here is another chapter of my story. I have not updated Closer to Collision. I am very sorry but that story is currently on hold as of now. I cannot continue writing it for my head is very confused. It will take a few more episodes of the new season to help me out. Once again I am very sorry. As for Enough is Not Always Enough, Murderer, I'm You, and Let You Down. They will all be updated as soon as I can. Let You Down will probably take the longest to update because in reality that story is very complex and I predict- no, I know that it will be the longest of my stories since I already have about a hundred papers front and back on it. And I wish for it to be the longest. Once again I apologize for the inconvenience. I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Trapped Inside. Review and enjoy!

**A/N-2:** I would like to thank **dolphinsiren is me**. You have given me so much information on the describing many things on the "medical" POV. I am forever grateful. To **MaeLace **for giving me so much helpful websites on the plague. They were extremely helpful. Thank you to **Maiafay** for along with helping another person in a certain forum you have helped me. I'm grateful. And finally to you **Maryilee** for giving me an excellent site for research.

**Summary:** This is a story of Tony's pneumonic plague coming back which concurs with Ziva's former suspicion.

_**Meanwhile back on the lower floor…**_

"What do you mean that I can never be an alpha male?" McGee cried in disbelief as he and Ziva exited the main elevator, turned and went to their bullpen.

Ziva laughed smugly. "I never said that you can never be one."

She went to her desk, placed her bag on it, and sat down. McGee didn't even go to his. He looked at the Israeli officer incuriously.  
"Yes, you did. And I want to know why?"

Ziva shrugged in response. "You really want to know, yes?" she reluctantly asked.

"Of course I want to know!" McGee exclaimed.

Ziva then looked at him straight in the eye, studying him piercingly. "An alpha takes charge."

"I take charge."

"I never said you didn't." Ziva replied smoothly. "All I have been trying to say is that you are not an alpha male yet…" She looked at him up and down with a soft smile. "There is a lot of growing yet to do; a lot of maturing."

McGee looked himself over. "How much do I need to grow?"

Ziva laughed. "You'll know." And she left it at that. She started to turn her computers on letting McGee know that the conversation is over.

McGee pursed his lips. _I need to grow. _He then realized that something was missing. He turned.

"Where's Gibbs?" McGee suddenly asked, realizing that their boss wasn't in the bullpen.

Ziva raised an eyebrow. She turned to Gibbs' desk, eyes wide and frowned. "Yes, where is he?" she asked. Then she realized that she didn't hear a certain senior field agent interjecting a few words on the subject she and McGee were arguing about. She looked to Tony's desk. "And where is Tony?"

But they both did not have to wonder where the two said men were for they were climbing down the stairs, eyes and ears only for each other as they headed towards the two.

Both McGee and Ziva curiously watched the two males come in and go to their perspective desk. They just stared without doing anything but watching.

Tony looked up from his desk as he grabbed his gear. He looked at Gibbs and said through their connection: _You mind?_

Gibbs merely took out his own gear and shrugged. _Whatever pleases you best concerning these things. _

Tony grinned and then put on his best Glare of Doom and directed towards the watchers. "You looking for anyone," he snapped. Gibbs headed towards the elevator and Tony started to follow. "We've got a case. Get moving!"

McGee and Ziva blinked, looked at each other, and then grabbed their gear. They raced to the elevator to only miss it by a second.

"They look like they're in a good mood today." McGee said.

Ziva nodded. "In a very good mood."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**The Garage**_

"DiNozzo! You're driving!" Gibbs yelled, throwing the keys to his car to the said agent.

Tony grinned. He slyly looked at Ziva and said, "Now I know I will not die."

McGee smiled. "I have to agree. I haven't gotten over your driving."

Ziva elbowed McGee which made me utter, "Ouch!"

"Are you three going to shut up? Tony, unlock the car!" Gibbs said, quite irritated as he smacked Tony's head.

"Okay…okay…" Tony replied. He rubbed the back of his head, and unlocked the car.

"Trunk!"

Tony rolled his eyes. He pressed the button that opened Gibbs' car's trunk. He handed his bag to McGee, opened his door, and got into the driver's seat.

The others put their respective bags in the trunk. Ziva and McGee got into the car in the back while Gibbs shut the trunk closed.

"Any day now!" yelled Ducky from his own car with James Palmer.

The four smiled. Gibbs saluted and yelled back, "We're going!"

"I don't understand why you two hate my driving," Ziva slightly complained with confusion.

Gibbs got into the car and he along with Tony closed their doors.

"The reason is… Zee-vah…" Tony started, putting the key into ignition.

"We're terrified of your driving." McGee finished in a matter of fact kind of tone.

Tony started the car, and was now driving towards the exit of the main garage.

"So?" Ziva said. She pointed to her boss. "Gibbs drives just likes I do."

Tony looked at Gibbs. The older man looked back and smiled knowingly. Returning his gaze to the road, he accelerated and went straight through the exit.

"Bossman actually considers our fear," Tony replied, making a side glance at the man. He signaled left and went through the green light. "And then he continues driving like a mad-" But he stopped thanks to a reproving glare from Gibbs.

"A mad what?" Gibbs asked as his eyes were daring Tony.

McGee snickered and Ziva switched her eyes from Tony to Gibbs.

"A mad…" Tony hesitantly said. He knew that he going to get burned. But seeing when he sees Ziva and McGee's behavior he put aside his shameful futile fear aside and grinned. He winked at Gibbs to let him in on what he's going to do. Gibbs, taking it in, grabbed the safety holder above him and steadied himself.

"Like a mad…" He pressed down hard on the accelerator pedal. Gibbs smiled slightly.

The sudden change of speed pulled both Ziva and McGee backwards in a very hard way. But Tony kept on switching from lane to lane. He never slowed down since he would quickly go through both green and yellow lights. He grinned wider. _**I am in the need for speed! **_He never pulled his foot from the pedal. He started to hum a song from the Sound of Music. _**Man, I never really liked that movie. **_But he hummed it anyway just to annoy the two sitting in the back.

Ziva's eyes widened a little bit with confusion while McGee's were filled with fear and knowing. Tony smiled at Gibbs. His eyes twinkled with delight. Gibbs just nodded.

"Red light!" one of the two screamed in fear.

Tony smiled his Superman smile and slammed his foot on the brake. The stop made the car stand just behind the crosswalks front line. It made his two back passengers get thrown forward, making the seatbelts tighten around them.

"Man." Tony finished, satisfied. He looked back at the two and laughed. "You're lucky that I don't just consider…" He started the car forward once the light turned green. But before he knew it he added, "I adapt."

Gibbs snorted softly.

_**Was that a shot against Jethro? **_Tony wasn't sure at the moment. He just waited for Gibbs.

Gibbs chose it as a shot. "Keep it up, DiNozzo," he said, letting his tone sound a warning.

_Party like a rock… Party like a rock star! Party like a rock… Party like a rock star! Party like a rock star! _Tony's eyes widened as he softly cursed under his breath. _**The freaking phone is ringing. The wrong freaking phone.**_ He let his foot off the gas pedal and back to it again. He put his left hand deep into his pocket and took out a Razor. _Party like a rock star! _He stared at the phone. The ringing wouldn't cease to exist.

"Aren't you going to answer?" Ziva asked.

The three were curious. This wasn't the recognized ring tone and it surely wasn't the familiar cell phone. It was new and it reminded them of a few things.

Tony checked the caller id and found it to be unknown. He shook his head and flipped the phone open.

"DiNozzo."

"Oh man….oh man….oh man….." It was Theodor Hooke. It was Tony's contact.

"You shouldn't have called me at this time," he sternly reprimanded. He did not like the fact of Hooke calling him when he works. "I've told you countless times before: you call me at night." He paused for effect. "I call you at anytime."

Gibbs frowned inwardly. Was he hiding something? He raised another eyebrow. Something was up; something that he knew to be a secret.

"But special agent-"

"Don't call me that!" Tony hissed. His grip on the wheel tightened.

McGee and Ziva looked at each other. The questions easily seen in each other's eyes and so Ziva mouthed, "I don't know."

To the three it was a strange but somewhat unsurprising thing that has ever happened. Each of the three flashed back to other times when Tony would answer a call from different time.

Tony's tone emulated heat; dangerous heat. "It's unacceptable!"

"I'm sorry." Hooke sobbed. "I don't know what to do."

"I know you don't. That's my job to know." Tony replied, trying and failing to make a joke.

Hooke sighed. "I don't know. I need help."

_**Out of all the things that could happen… **_It wasn't a time for complaining for his senses finally noticed that the rest of the team's suspicious looks. He checked himself over. _**Shit! **_He should've known that they would want to inquire about the phone call. He straightened himself and forced a wave of normalness over himself.

"Alright, tell me what happened."

There was a crackle on the informant's end. "Big trouble…"

Tony let out an impatient sigh. "What kind?"

"Big!"

_**I can tell it's big. **_"That doesn't explain anything."

"I can't explain it. I need to see you."

"No," he sternly denied. "Not now. Not tomorrow."

"Then when…" Hooke whined.

"I'll call you later." Tony hissed. He closed the phone to hang up on Hooke. He let himself think things over. This had been the hundredth time Hooke had called because of some big trouble. He didn't know if he could believe Hooke. _**But he gives solid info. **_He put his not-so-secret-anymore-phone back inside his pocket.

He felt the team watching him. He was disappointed. He didn't expect that one of his many secret phones to be made. _**Should have all of them on one phone. **_He inwardly laughed. No, he couldn't have that. _**If I had them call me at one phone then it would be more complicated then it already is.**_

"Who was that, Tony?" McGee finally asked.

_**Like I'm going to tell you three that. **_"Wrong number," he answered in a tone that told the three that it called for no questions.

Both Ziva and McGee's suspicious and curious faces turned skeptical. But Gibbs' face was of calmness, and when he caught Tony's eye he sent a question: _What are you hiding? _

Tony sighed as he returned his attention to driving. He could not answer nor give anything away. So he just drove on as the seeds of lies and suspicions become planted.

Gibbs watched the younger man intently and intensely. His instinct told him to confront DiNozzo the way he did earlier but decided against it.

"Called about what?" he decided to ask.

Tony smiled in relief. "If I was his friend Brent. And when I said no he didn't believe me." _**Don't give too much and don't show less than what they need.**_

The three were very skeptical. His lie wasn't really a good lie. They all knew that. Gibbs just stared at his senior field agent. Tony, in the old days would have squirmed under the scrutiny but he didn't. He had grown. Both he and Gibbs knew that.

Finally Gibbs turned way. "Just drive DiNozzo." _**What are you hiding?**_

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Where did Metro say the body was found?" Ziva asked, breaking the silence.

Tony replied, still unsure about the recent events, "Down near Stent… A nearby Safeway. Metro got a tip. They've actually said that it was our case." He forced a laugh. "If it is alright with you, Bossman, we're going to see the family."

Gibbs just nodded. "Good," he answered.

They drove up into a suburban home. The house they pulled into was white and light blue. It was two stories, had a garage, and very well taken care of grass.

They got out. And that's when Tony noticed something was wrong. No, he felt it. He raised his arm up and showed his fist. They all stopped before they could make their way to the door.

"You see that too, Boss?" he whispered, eyes looking at something quite disconcerting.

Gibbs followed his gaze and nodded. "Lead us, DiNozzo."

There was blood on the bench sitting on the grass. It looked fresh.

Tony nodded and took out his gun. The others followed his lead. _**I guess you want me to do this, Gibbs. That's fine. **_"McGee, Ziva, go round to the back," quietly ordered.

The said people nodded guns up, and went towards the spoken direction. Tony looked to Gibbs. They went to the door. Tony grabbed the handle and turned. The door was open. They looked slowly around and checked each room. They cried out "clear" to each other and once they both knew the rooms were safe and unoccupied they both looked down at the last room. It was the room that Tony checked. It was the second bedroom.

There was blood. There were pools of blood. It was all fresh. There was also blood splattered on the wall. A hole was in one corner looked interesting as well that Tony said, "Shot gun."

It was then they heard a noise. It was McGee. He found someone.

Tony and Gibbs immediately ran towards the backyard. It was there they saw Ziva on the ground with a bruise on her head. Gibbs went to help her out while Tony took after McGee.

He got out of the backyard, looked right and left, and then saw what he was looking for. McGee was chasing someone. He chased after that someone and his Probie. He ran; adrenaline pumping through him as his heart started to beat faster and faster. And next thing he knew he had the runner down on the ground, handcuffing him while McGee's face was filled with sweat as he pointed his gun at the said runner.

He was breathing heavily. So when he finished cuffing the perp whom white with brownish-black hair. He secretly checked his pulse when he heard two familiar footsteps.

"You okay, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded. He got up and pulled the perp up with him. "This guy's stupid behavior just annoys me." He looked to Ziva and McGee. His eyes worriedly looked at them. "You two okay?"

Ziva nodded. She was too busy looking at the perp. She didn't look to happy. McGee on the other hand replied, "Could've been better without this guy in my day?"

Tony smiled softly. "All in the days work." He then whispered harshly in the perp's ear, "I don't like running unless I've had something good to eat."

"You will, when we take him back." Gibbs said. He smiled slightly. He then looked to Ziva. "You need to get checked on."

"I'm fine, Gibbs." Ziva said but no one believed her.

"She was hit with a rock." McGee explained even though Ziva elbowed him.

Gibbs frowned at that. "When we get back you are going to get checked. Understood?" Even though it was a question everyone knew that he would not take "no" for an answer.

"Understood," Ziva relented.

"Alright. Let's move out."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

They arrived back with Gibbs hauling the perp into Interrogation. Tony and Ziva went down to Autopsy while McGee went to Lab to check on Abby and give her a Caff-Pow!

**Lab**

"Caff-Pow! for my favorite, quote unquote Leroy Jethro Gibbs." McGee said, handing over the caffeine drink to Abby.

She smiled at him and playfully hit him. "He didn't say that!" she cried and then turned to her babies; the computers. "You did."

"Okay, okay!" McGee consented. "I did." Pause. "Gibbs wants to know what you got on that knife the other team brought in."

Abby shook her head. "No fingerprints. Nothing but the blood of the victim."

"I don't want to tell him that."

"I know. but that's all I have, McGee…"

**Autopsy**

Ziva was currently getting checked out by Ducky while Tony was playing with his "NCIS" cell phone.

"There's nothing to be worried about, Anthony." Ducky said, sensing that the "playing" was actually of worry.

The medical examiner put on some salve and a cover. "This is all you need, Ziva, you'll be fine." He looked from her to Tony and back again. "Do you know how you were it?"

"No, Ducky, I don't." Ziva said with a shake of her head. "It happened very fast. I'm surprised that I didn't see anything."

_**I'm surprised that the guy caught you by surprise too. **_Tony couldn't stop playing with his phone. He couldn't stop flipping it open and closing it. His mind was thinking about all the possibilities of how it could have happened.

"Would you please stop doing that?" Ziva complained, glaring at Tony.

"You got a problem with it?" Tony stupidly asked back.

"Yes!"

Tony forced a smile. He put his cell back in his pocket. "Happy?" he asked with an irritated tone.

"Yes."

"It seems you are waiting for a call." Ducky noted.

Tony looked right back at the older man. "Why do you say that?"

Ducky just smiled. "There were rumors of phone calls."

_**Where are you getting at Ducky? **_He inwardly frowned, but kept his cool. "Yeah, busy with life and all."

Ducky didn't seem too convinced. It was like he was gathering evidence and Tony didn't like that.

"You done checking?" he said, trying to remain polite and friendly.

"Yes, indeed I am. But I would like to talk with you alone if you don't mind, Anthony?" Ducky replied smoothly.

Ziva looked from Ducky to Tony in confusion. She shrugged it off though and left the two men alone.

_**What do you want, Duckman? **_Tony just looked and waited. He'll let the older man start the conversation. _**A conversation that I have no clue is about.**_

"Do you mind if I ask you a few things about the Phoenix?"

Tony frowned inwardly even more. _**What do you want with James? **_He shrugged, trying to shake the worry away. "Yeah, shoot!" he answered. _**Shoot me now…**_

"I've been learning a lot about the man from various resources." Ducky started. He looked away. "I'm interested to know if any of them are correct or just rumors."

"Fine, fire away!" Tony insisted, readying himself. But how could he ready himself when his illness decided at that moment to attack.

"It is said that the Phoenix kills his enemies. Is that true?"

Tony was frozen. _**What? **_He could feel sweat run down his back. _**Not in front of the doctor! **_It couldn't be happening to him at that moment. It was one of the worst moments to have an attack.

The headache came back. He gulped and replied, "No, he doesn't believe in doing that unless that is the one and only, and I mean only choice." _**James would never kill just because he can. **_The headache was starting to really kill him.

He wanted to groan but he couldn't. The next question was going to be asked.

"I see…" Ducky said slowly. He then asked, "Then what of providing weapons for war?"

_"Some people wanted me to give money to fuel the fires that are in Darfur." James had said. "I wouldn't let myself fuel the genocide." _Tony shook his head even though that made his head hurt more. He felt the prickly feeling in his legs and on his back again. He wanted to squirm under it. "That goes along with your first question, Ducky," he said although his mind started to feel weird. His sight was blurry. _**Don't panic under it, DiNozzo! This can't beat you today! **_"No, he doesn't do that like La Grenouille. He doesn't give weapons. He isn't like that."

He blinked. The pain, the prickling feeling and everything else went away. He relaxed a bit because of that.

Ducky turned to him and looked deep into his eyes, searching his emerald pools. "You defend him well," he finally said. "Which leads to my last question…since the rumors are proved false what is the Phoenix really like? And don't you give me some short nonsense."

_**What nonsense? **_Tony really wanted to role his eyes. He just couldn't believe that he had to deal with the not-so-subtle-but-trying-to-be-subtle-interrogations. It was down right annoying.

"The Phoenix is a man of power," he started. "You know that as well as I do." He was trying to think of a way to explain without implicating himself to the profiling medical examiner. "He...he's a man of dignity. He doesn't kill, he doesn't sell weapons or drugs, and he sure as hell doesn't put dirt on his reputation. Yes, a powerful man like him must be dealing with things under wraps but you know as well as I do that…his record is clean." _**That's all I can say Ducky.**_

Ducky nodded at him, but Tony could see the suspicions and the doubts in the older man's eyes.

"You should be going to Jethro," the examiner offered, turning away with his back to the younger man.

_**Yeah, I should. **_He didn't bother to answer. He just left.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Behind the window that let's people see the suspects in Interrogation were McGee and Ziva. They were watching Gibbs just sitting in front of the perp whom they found out to be named Jensen Mackey.

Mackey was a tall man, tattoos on his arms, and a military haircut.

"Who is this guy?"

The two turned to the doorway to find Tony. He walked to stand between them and peered in through the window.

"Jensen Mackey." Ziva answered. She was holding a file. "Late thirties went to the military in '99 and got an honorable discharge."

"Also knows Judo." McGee added.

"Did Gibbs do his magic?"

McGee shook his head. "He tried to do it but this guy didn't even budge."

"Everyone budges."

"Apparently not this guy." Ziva noted.

"How long have has he been in there with Gibbs?" Tony asked, curious. Sure he's since a _few _people that wouldn't break under Gibbs' interrogation but this was surprising. _**How long will determine how high Jensen gets on the "**__few" __**list? **_

"Thirty-five minutes and counting," replied the man Tony still called Probie.

Tony raised his eyebrow. _**That definitely tops the list. **_He then watched as their boss left Interrogation.

The three looked to the doorway and as expected, found their boss, Gibbs, walk through it.

"DiNozzo."

"Yeah, boss?"

Gibbs took the file from Ziva's hands and gave it to Tony. "I expect you to get it out of him," he added.

_**I'm glad you think I can. **_Tony grinned and this time it wasn't forced. He looked at Ziva's incredulous face and winked at both her and McGee. "On in, boss," he said and headed to Interrogation.

"You know I could have-" Ziva started but Gibbs quickly interrupted with a voice that called for no questions to be further asked, "He can do it." He nodded to the viewing mirror, saw Tony get in and sit, and continued plainly saying, "Watch."

McGee just smiled at Ziva when she turned to him for support.

Realizing that she wasn't going to get any she returned her gaze to the room.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony was now sitting in front of Jensen Mackey. Jensen Mackey had blonde hair, gray eyes, and a distinct scar on his face. He tilted his head in acknowledgement to the man he thought of as his perp.

He licked his lips, and leaned back. "Jensen Mackey? Is that correct?"

Mackey didn't move.

_**Silent are we? **_Tony smiled. "I like silence. It helps people think." He took the file and opened it. He stood up straight and started reading through it in silence.

Mackey just watched him.

As Tony sifted through the files he occasionally added quips and notes. Then he lifted his head, leaned back once more, and said, "You've been in jail before." He could easily tell. "Sure, it isn't in your file but you've been in there." He smiled wider. "You have the jail chip on your shoulder. I wonder when you got it."

Mackey didn't even blink.

_**Not fazed. **_His smile turned to a grin but went quickly back to the smile. _**Watch yourself Mackey.**_ "It says in the file," he pointed to the file, "that you were stationed in South Africa then Beijing then Moscow. Isn't that right?"

Still no answer.

This is when Tony did a different tactic. It was a tactic he seen used a lot when there was enough info in the files. But this time he didn't have the info. The info in Mackey's file was only a little. He was going to have to wing it. He was going to wing it like James showed how.

He looked long at Mackey. He studied his features and tried to match everything with what he read in his file. He looked very long at Mackey until it finally it him. The light from the bulb above his head turned on.

His smile turned into a grin and this time-he didn't force away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**

**Endnote**: The next part should be up.

Happy Thanksgiving!


	16. Chapter 14 Part 3

**Disclaimers: **I do not on this show. I will never own the NCIS. I only own the storyline and the original characters.

**A/N:** Well, here is another chapter of my story. I have not updated Closer to Collision. I am very sorry but that story is currently on hold as of now. I cannot continue writing it for my head is very confused. It will take a few more episodes of the new season to help me out. Once again I am very sorry. As for Enough is Not Always Enough, Murderer, I'm You, and Let You Down. They will all be updated as soon as I can. Let You Down will probably take the longest to update because in reality that story is very complex and I predict- no, I know that it will be the longest of my stories since I already have about a hundred papers front and back on it. And I wish for it to be the longest. Once again I apologize for the inconvenience. I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Trapped Inside. Review and enjoy!

**A/N-2:** I would like to thank **dolphinsiren is me**. You have given me so much information on the describing many things on the "medical" POV. I am forever grateful. To **MaeLace **for giving me so much helpful websites on the plague. They were extremely helpful. Thank you to**Maiafay** for along with helping another person in a certain forum you have helped me. I'm grateful. And finally to you **Maryilee** for giving me an excellent site for research.

**Summary:** This is a story of Tony's pneumonic plague coming back which concurs with Ziva's former suspicion.

Part Three of Chapter 14..This is the finally part.

_**His**__** smile turned into a grin and this time-he didn't force away.**_

_"Thinking too much won't help you." James had told him. "Letting your instincts take over is risky." He had smiled when he finished his explanation. "Combine them. That's all you need to do."_

Tony grinned wider. He let himself do just that. He put all the information from the file into one place in his mind. He threw everything else out. He relaxed his body, letting his shoulders sag. He thought of nothing but the man in front of him. _And then it clicked._

"Do you love your mother?" he suddenly asked. There was this strange feeling in him. He felt like he was in another world or plane.

Mackey blinked and a flash of confusion came into his eyes but was quickly shoved aside.

"I bet you loved her very much." Tony nodded. He pointed at the scar on Mackey's face. "I wonder who you got that from…." He stood up. "I wonder you caused you pain."

His grin went back to a smile. This smile was his I-know-what-your-hiding-and-I'm-going-to-use-it-against-you-smile. He walked, and was behind Mackey. He put his finger on the scar which lay under Mackey's cheek. It was a line that went from under the chin to the right lobe.

"It's a knife wound," he pretending to speculate. "A reckless move. An amateur did this to you."

He felt Mackey's tension and smiled wider. "This wasn't from a fight," he added, taking his fingers away, squinted his eyes as if trying to see the whole picture. "This is too old. It's not recent." He paused. "You got this when you were a child."

He licked his lips eagerly and bent his head towards Mackey. He whispered so that only Mackey could hear, "Did your mother do this to you?"

Mackey's pulse went faster and Tony sensed it.

He lifted his head, he went to his chair and grabbed it, and he brought it and sat beside Mackey.

"She did this to you." Tony continued, gathering the facts. "How old were you when it happened? Did you cry? Scream? Did you beg her to stop?"

His eyes caught the faintest glimpses of something flashing through Mackey's eyes. His knew at that moment that he was going to be triumphant.

"Or do you force her to do it?" Tony reexamined. "I mean look at you." He looked at Mackey up and down. "Blonde hair? Grey eyes? A form like you? Why would she bother?"

He then slammed his fist on the table. "But then again she did die. She did die?" he asked. "You like blood. You like the taste of blood. Are you a vampire, Mackey? Are you a vampire that your own mother just had to try to cut off your head?"

He raised his voice, "She didn't love you! She thought you were worthless! You are a vampire! You sucked all the life out of her until she had only an inch left! And she used that inch to try to stop you from sucking the blood, the life force form other people! Didn't she? She couldn't stand you! You were the bane! You were-"

But before he could finish his sentence Mackey shouted, "I'm not a vampire!"

_**I hated vampires. **_Tony's smile faded. He replied, "Your not? I thought otherwise."

"My mother loved me." Mackey insisted.

_**Mine did too yet she still dressed me up as a sailor. **_"She loved you?" he scoffed. "I highly doubt that."

"You don't know me or her!"

"But I do know you." Tony insisted with a harsh voice. "You killed a marine with another man's weapon. You killed a marine and his family. And you did all that because you can't help but suck the life out of everyone else."

"I didn't kill anyone." Mackey whispered.

"What was that?" Tony cried, feigning ignorance at the sentence. "Of course you didn't kill anyone. You were after all just hungry."

"I didn't kill anyone!" Mackey shouted.

"Then why were you there?"

"I was just there."

"You were just there. There was blood! How can you say that when I know you are lying?" Tony asked, disbelieving every word he heard from Mackey.

"I was there because I saw Juan Vicente and he told me to wait there. I saw the blood too but I didn't see the family." Mackey explained.

Then Tony smiled. He glanced at the seeing mirror. He winked then turned attention back to Mackey.

He knew that he just got Mackey to break. _**Yes! **_He was satisfied and proud.

"Juan Vicente?" he asked, pretending to take the name into his consideration. "I'm not familiar with that name."

Mackey's eyes widened. "Juan Vicente. He's the guy who killed that marine and did something with the family." He pointed at himself. "I was a witness when he first killed."

"How can I believe what you say when your mother never loved you?"

"She did love me." Mackey insisted then switched to a pleading voice, "I swear to you that I killed no one. I was just a hired helper."

"Then I expect you to write a statement." Tony said very slowly. "I expect you to write everything correctly and truthfully."

"I will!" Mackey swore. "I will. I promise."

Tony let his smile fall. His eyes were bright and he made sure it would be see as dangerous.

"Okay then." That was the last thing he said. He then stood up, walked out of the room, and headed to the room behind the mirror.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"He did great." McGee said his eyes in awe.

"It was like he transformed into another man or something." Ziva added although unsure what to make of the new Tony when he interrogates.

Gibbs just smiled. "Good job, DiNozzo."

Tony was already in the doorway and he was smirking like a madman. "Of course I'm great," he said. He obviously heard everything. "I transformed into no one. I was me!"

Tony yawned. He checked his watch. "You mind if I go early?" he asked.

Gibbs, Ziva, McGee just looked at him.

"I swear that I'm just going to sleep. Besides I've done a lot of work…"

"I'm the one that drove you hear." Gibbs reminded Tony.

_**I forgot about that. **_"It's fine boss." Tony insisted. "I'll take a cab."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "A cab?"

"Yeah."

'That's very unlike you, DiNozzo." But Gibbs decided to let it go. He knew his senior field agent still needed to rest. "You got your keys?" he then asked.

"Yup."

"Alright, go ahead DiNozzo but I expect you see you early tomorrow." Gibbs replied.

Tony smiled. "Always, boss."

The three just watched him go. They were all thinking. They were thinking that something wasn't right with Tony. They thought of the mysterious phone call and many things that got them thinking.

"What are you two doing?" Gibbs said, letting himself forget about his worries. "McGee! Go make sure Mackey's in lock up in ten. Ziva! Go to Abby and tell her we got a witness."

Seeing that the two didn't move he commanded, "Now!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Tony's Car twenty minutes after getting a cab…**_

Tony turned up his music as he drove. He bobbed his head forward and backward with the tune. He let the music seep into his skin. He let the vibration soothe him and the aches that were currently annoying him.

_Now I know that I can't make you stay… But where's your heart? But where's your heart? But where's your,_

"And I know. There's nothing I can say…to change that part…." Tony sang along as he made his speed grow.

He didn't think. He was lost in the song; lost in how it parallel with his own life and his own relationships with certain people he didn't want to think about.

_So many, bright lights…they cast a shadow, but can I speak? Well is it hard understanding I'm incomplete? A life that's so demanding… I can't speak…_

"I am not afraid to keep on living… I am not afraid to walk this world alone… Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven… Nothing you can say can stop me going home…"

_Can you see my eyes are bright? 'Cause I'm out here on the other side of a jet black hotel mirror and I'm so weak. Is it hard understanding I'm incomplete? A love that's so demanding… I get weak!_

But then his phone started ringing as the second chorus started. He rolled his eyes for he knew fully well that it wasn't James, his contacts, or the team that was calling him. It was the CIA. He smiled slightly. He and the man that was calling him now were each other's contact.

He clicked a special button and let his Bluetooth take over, and answered, "You just stopped me from singing along with _My Chemical Romance_'s_Famous Last Words_. How dare you!"

"Tit for tat, very special agent." It was Lynn Virchow.

"Lynn." Tony smiled slightly. "What do you want?"

"Birth."

"Me? Favorite color."

"Enough with the less than normal formalities."

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeh!"

"I can see that."

"You having me tailed? Better yet, are you tailing me?"

Virchow laughed but it didn't have any real humor in it. "I was using the expression."

"Fine. What can you give me?"

"I've given you enough examples."

"No, you haven't."

"Careful, special agent DiNozzo, you are highly expendable member of this deal."

_**Threats. **_"I don't appreciate your view of thinking."

"It's an expanded view of thinking. I don't appreciate nor respect your limited view of thinking."

"So owe agree to disagree."

"Correct, but before that I suggest you give a Tit for my Tat."

"What you want?"

"A name."

"Who's the contact in this conversation?"

"You are."

"Diana St. John."

"Account number?"

Not actually number- a variety."

"Eyre 7352 Smith… E-y-r-e 7 3 5 2 S-m-i-t-h."

"Sounds like a cover from _Jane Eyre_."

"You think?"

Laughter. "You actually read the book."

"Who hasn't?" Tony shot back, shrugging to himself. "It's part of the curriculum."

"Oh, I remember the curriculum. Your turn."

"To the point as always…" Tony drawled, bored. "I need a license plate and Tip-name."

"Ah, Tip-name…." He paused as if sifting through his memory. "Charlton. Yes, that's the name. Charlton Hiezt."

"Hiezt? German?"

"Possibly. I never heard of Hiezt before…Moving along… license plate is 7-a-8-space-77."

"Got it." By saying "got it" the conversation was officially over. He had everything memorized. Lynn hung up and he made his close too.

"Charlton Hiezt," he repeated curiously fingering a pen that he took out of his pocket._**Strange last name. I've never heard that one before.**_"Charlton Hiezt…." he once again repeated. Then he tilted his head. "You get that?" he called.

A woman emerged from the back of his car with a soft smile. "You knew I was in here." It was a statement not a question for she was unsurprised.

Tony looked at her through his mirror. He put on his Superman grin. "Of course I knew." He paused for effect. "I sensed you."

"You must've," the woman with noticeably big gray eyes replied. "Yes, you must've."

"Are you satisfied with the information I got?"

"Yes, I am."

Tony then made his grin bigger. He stopped his car and unlocked his doors. "Now get the hell out of my car."

The woman merely smiled back and gave him a nod. "I'll be seeing you special agent." And with that she got out, closed the door and was gone.

Tony didn't look back to see where she would go. He just frowned. _**Too close for comfort. **_He did not like having people from a different world collide with the one he was busy in at the moment. _**I'll have to remedy the situation. **_But how would he? That was the question. And yet he still didn't know the answer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

District of Colombia General Hospital was not a famous or pretty well known hospital of Washington D.C and that was how Tony wanted it. He chose the hospital for various reasons. He knew the hospital would never even with authority figures would reveal any medical records. They were definitely big on patient confidentiality.

Vanessa Oana Benazir Adelynn, the specialist, was another plus to an already perfect hospital. It was no secret that she hid her three other names and added a new one. Her credentials show a Vanessa Germaine rather then a Vanessa Oana Benazir Adelynn but Tony didn't care. _**She is the main reason I keep on coming and never gave up on this illness.**_She had gotten to him. She had the best bedside manners. She was great. She was the one who made the others accept him and she was the one that fought with him against the sickness within him.

He remembered when he first checked into D.C. General. He had been dealing with things that he never though he would feel again. He had been sweating terribly, coughing so much that it hurt to even breathe, spitting out bloody and broth like sputum, and so much more that he couldn't take it anymore. Once he woke up from his faint or whatever it was he knew what he had to do.

_"My name is Anthony DiNozzo. I think the pneumonic plague that I had two years ago returned." _

_The secretary just looked at him, smiled a caring smile, and instantly had him in a private room. _

Now Tony couldn't remember any of the other details but he remembered the words.

_"We can't take him."_

_"Why not?"_

_"It's too late for him."_

_"How dare you say that! You know better than I do that hope still lives and even if it's too late then we could as least make his last moments the best of his life; without pain or hurt."_

V defended him. V made the team treat him. V helped him. And he knew that if she was able to then she would safe him.

_"What kind of death usually happens if I can't beat this?" he had asked._

_V didn't pause or hesitate. She looked at him straight in the eyes; her brown holding his green. "Septic shock."_

_She had taken his hand and squeezed it. "A condition that occurs when an overwhelming infection leads to low blood pressure and low blood flows. Your brain, heart, kidneys, and liver may not work properly or may fail."_

_"What are the usual complications that are common with victims of this disease?" he asked. He just had to know._

_"Disseminated intravascular coagulation or DIC. That is a pathological process in the body where the blood starts to coagulate throughout the whole body. This depletes the body of its platelets and coagulation factors, and there is a paradoxically increased risk of hemorrhage."_

_"And the others?" DIC was depressing in meaning._

_"Pneumonia and meningitis."_

_He hated those two words. "Fun," he had sarcastically said. Then he thought about the pictures he saw on the Internet. "What about the 'black death' thing?"_

_"Diffuse, hemorrhagic changes in the skin plus cyanosis from the necrotizing pneumonia produce the dark skin at the extremities giving rise to the term 'black death.' What way did the description of the picture you saw was like?"_

_He remembered the blackness, and the fear that went along the picture. "Sepsis and necrosis of the nose and fingers."_

_"What did you think of it?" He had heard her worry._

_"Nothing." And the thing was that was the seemingly cold, boring, and cruel ignorantly said statement was true._

Tony sighed. He rubbed his shoulders and his hands. He checked his watch. It was eight p.m. It was time to go in.

He went through the east entrance. The bright lights made him squint. He rubbed his eyelids to make sure the pain gets away. He went to the elevators.

He pressed the call button and waited for a few seconds until finally the elevator doors opened. He entered, pressed the number five button, and watched the doors slide closed.

_**I'm so weak right now. **_And he knew it well. His eyes still hurt, his legs ached, and his mind was heavy. _**It's coming back. **_He felt his mind close, his heart beat faster, and he knew from that moment on that he was trapped again.

It was as if the elevator itself was a cage and that the climb upwards was taking hours and hours to finally reach its destination. He never hated elevators. He was just used to them. _**I have to be thanks to all the conferences. **_It was true but at this moment. At a moment where he felt trapped inside himself he knew that his frustrations and anger toward his plague felt like bursting out of him. But he wouldn't let it happen even though he felt like he was being suffocated; suffocated slowly.

The stupid elevator music didn't help with his predicament at all. It was some stupidly fake ass cheery jingle. It was infuriating. _Live life as if no one is watching… The world is yours… Angels are always with you… __**Completely stupid. **_How stupid could a song get? Well, the song that was disturbing Tony is the one.

_**Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts. **_He couldn't believe he was telling himself to think happy thoughts. It was funny. _**Yeah! More happy thoughts for a boy who got the plague from a crazy person, it left for a few years, and now has decided to come back to play…. Yeah, happy thoughts. **_

The elevator doors opened. The mere sound of it and the small soft rush of air that came with it loosened the knots that were heavily tied inside Tony and helped him escape his cage. _**For now… **_He shook himself, exited, and turned left.

He walked towards the room marked, "Special Deliverance." He had always questioned the name of that particular department and even asked V about it. Of course she just gave him her annoyed look that evidently said **what a stupid question, don't ask me that again.**He had to try.

He was now in the lobby; a lobby filed with fancy and comfy chairs and sofas. He looked around and saw that the receptionist Louisa wasn't there. "Oh well," he muttered and then took a seat.

Grabbing a magazine, he started reviewing the events from the other night. He thought the other episode of being trapped inside himself. It was terrifying since he had never had one at work before. He only had it in the hospital and in his home but never at work.

"Having it at work is me unconsciously screwing myself over," he muttered to himself as he turned over Entertainment magazine.

It seemed that there won't be another new episode of House M.D for another week. _**You got to be kidding me! **_He shook his head. The thought of no snark from House and his buddy Wilson was disheartening and cruel.

The thought of Ziva coldness suddenly came into his head. **"There's nothing wrong with missing me." **That was what he had said before he abruptly left her to continue throwing her dangers. _**What's up with you Ziva? What happened since I left? **_

Then as quickly as she came into his head she left to be replaced by Jenny. He had so many missions and ops to do. He already finished the one that dealt with Peters but the thought of the op that concerned him most banged inside his head. _**The Phoenix. **_What could he do about that? _**I already know what to do. **_But he knew that it didn't hurt to ask even if it was to himself.

What would V say? What would she say if he decided to tell her about the ops? He shuddered at the thought. He knew the outcome. She would show him the true force and power that rang _hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn_. No, it wouldn't be wise to tell her about it._**Yet… I will have to tell her eventually. **_But it would have to wait.

"_Don't you ever do that to me again!" _He smiled as he heard Abby's warning resurface. _**I can't stop myself. **_Would he get into danger again? He didn't know. He remembered the breath stealing hug that she gave him and smiled wider. _**I can't promise any of them anything. **_He didn't want any trouble. He didn't want to be at risk. But it always happened. _**It's like I'm cursed.**_

Then his mind switched to Ducky. The head examiner had been asking not many questions but the ones he did ask were like an analyst getting inside a serial killer's head. _**Does Ducky suspect something?**_At the thought, Tony flashed to previous hours. _**What are you thinking, graduate of Criminal Profiling? **_It was then he knew. Ducky suspected him! _**But what? I never gave anything away. Unless… **_He saw the inquisitive gaze, the ah-ahs, and the void; the void was growing more dangerous. If he dared to tread it, who knows what Ducky could find out.

_**Damn him! I won't let him find me out! **_McGee. He widened his eyes. How did he just go from Ducky to McGee?

But then his mind went to Jenny. He was remembering the flowers that Jen received. _**I saw something there. **_Yes, he did. It was a poem.

_"She was advised to play coy,_

_Exhorted to come on hearty,_

_Exercise, diet, smile, and wheedle."_

He knew that poem. It was _Barbie Doll _by Marge Piercy. He couldn't help but wonder who sent that to Jenny. _**Does she have a secret admirer? **_

Then is mind went to Gibbs. _**A lot of things have changed between you and me. **_He frowned at that. He didn't want his relationship with Gibbs to be strained. He didn't want them to be estranged. But it seemed more and more likely to come true. _**Is it because of me or because of you? **_He just didn't know.

He could feel lines of pain creasing his face. _**Hello, pain! You've decided to stay with me. That's okay. I've lived with you for years; for all my life. **_

As he thought of pain he remembered Kate. Kate began some of his worst pain that he felt.

Oh, how he missed her! Her fair complexion, the beautiful eyes, and the enchanting hair he missed her teasing. His missed teasing her. Yes, he missed her condescending "I'm smarter than you" jokes. He missed her presence. He missed his Kate. _**I can still feel your blood on my face. I can still taste it in my mouth.**_

No one knew. He preferred it that way. It wouldn't settle very well with the others if they knew that he had tasted her blood. Oh, he was very glad that no one knew.

"Well! Wakey-wakey!"

He smiled. The ever so cheery and sarcastic voice was so familiar- and very comforting. As he opened his eyes, he replied back in an equal force of cheerfulness and sarcasm, "Not sleeping-sleeping."

The sight of Vanessa in her white lab coat, skirt, and yellow blouse slash t-shirt made Tony grin and forget all of his other thoughts.

"You looking for any?" he asked as his eyes looked at her body up and down which indicated his pleasure at seeing her.

V snorted. "Don't get your panties in a bunch. You're not getting any."

Tony grinned widened. He sat up straighter and folded his arms behind his head and leaned.

"I bet you're not wearing any."

"Now you definitely should stop deluding yourself Tony." V said, after raising and eyebrow at his suggestion.

"I never delude myself." Tony insisted.

"I doubt that."

"You doubt everything."

"I doubt because you have no…"

"No, what?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Class, maturity, etc…"

Tony mocked hurt. "I have exceptional class."

"And yet you fail to defend your maturity." V pointed out. "Interesting."

"I admit that it itself is widely questioned."

"Not surprising."

Tony decided it was the time to change the subject. "What do I have to deal with?"

V replied with a solemn voice, "Lots of blood test so I need your blood. An MRI, CAT, etc, etc…"

"How much time?"

"We'll see. But to forewarn you…" V added. "Next week will be longer."

_**Everything about this has been too long. **_"Yeah, I'm cool with that…" he agreed.

V looked at him. He looked back.

She just smiled softly and said, "Alright, let's begin..."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tony was back home._**I'm so glad that long appointment is done. I don't need to talk or think about the plague right now.**_  
So he then quickly got inside a shower and stayed in there for twenty minutes. He then changed, ate some frozen pizza, and turned on the television to find a James Bond marathon. He grinned and muttered to himself the best Bond: Sean Connery, "My name is Bond; James Bond."

After watching about an hour of the Living Daylights he looked at the time. He really couldn't tell what the time difference was at the moment but he didn't care. He went to his suitcase that he brought with him from Europe.

He took out a Dell silver laptop and some cords. He hooked up the cords to the back of his television set and turned on his laptop. He then hooked up a web camera. After waiting a few seconds for everything to work Tony immediately went on the internet and typed up the secret website that wasn't that big deal of a secret.

"I'm ready." That's what he kept muttering to himself.

He typed in his profile name and put in his password. He then placed the laptop farther away from himself and paused. _**I'm ready.**_ Then he changed the video one to video two and started to feel a little anxious until the full body of one, James the Phoenix, came upon Tony's big flat screen television.

_**Hey there Phoenix. **_"Why hello there, James!" he greeted cheerfully as he placed the laptop down.

James was wearing a black Armani suit and a blood red tie. "Hello to you too, English."

"Did you just quote the Amish?" Tony snickered as his shoulders relaxed from the figurative weight that was laid on them.

A grin firmly placed itself on James' face. "Nope, but that works too."

Leaning back, Tony let his head rest under his arms while his eyes still looked at his brother and best friend. "Right…" he sarcastically responded though the humor was evident.

"The figures have been set." The quick turn of subject made Tony tilt his head in question. Tony expected the jokes to keep on coming but no, it was not so. _**Something must've changed your mind.**_

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Dante." James replied, obviously trying to convey an assuring sound.

_**Dante… He never calls me by my **__last __**name. **_The fact of James' evident lack of a change of tone with a sentence of swerving a question didn't placate Tony at all. In fact, it made him even more concerned about what the Phoenix could be hiding.

He decided to call his friend out. "You never call me Dante," he started. James tried to say something to deflect Tony's words but the Dragon stopped him with a raised hand. "Don't. I know something's on your mind. What?"

James didn't even blink. "When I say it's nothing then it's nothing." His tone was stern perhaps even annoyed.

_**My turn. **_"You know very well that your orders don't go through my head. What's wrong?" He shook his head. "And don't give me crap. I hate crap."

"Nothing."

_**Alright, brother, what the hell is wrong? **_He glared at the other man. He pushed his tongue against the side of his cheek and then finally nodded. "Fine," he continued, "don't tell me what's wrong. You want to keep secrets. That's okay too. I'll keep mine as well." It was a temper tantrum he pulled. It might be an ultimatum too. _**God knows how many secrets I'm already keeping from you; from everyone else. **_

At first James didn't reply. Tony could just see the thoughts swirling inside the Phoenix's head. He couldn't help but grin at that. He knew he just won the battle.

"It seems the Spanish has also been getting information from the damn prick." James finally admitted.

_**Do I need to know who this prick is? **_But then it hit him. Someone was giving information to the Spanish and that could only be one person besides him. _**The Director. **_He could almost feel his eyes harden at the thought. _**Why would she do that? And without telling me! **_

James seemed to notice the hardening of his brother's eyes and acknowledged it with a short nod. "I know," he agreed. "The rat is pissing me off more and more. Not only is this rat an informant of the NCIS but he's giving whatever the information he knows to the Spanish." He growled out the next part. "Who's next? The French? The Romanians? Or worst the British?"

Tony nodded as well. He knew the ramifications if the French, the Romanians, or the British gathered information and received from his job; from his Director.

"Even if the Spanish know something I doubt it isn't anything big. Because if it were then they would certainly notify Interpol and the Big Three."

The Phoenix considered this. "Perhaps, but we can't know for sure. Did you get any clues to this?"

_**No, and I don't know why. I'm a part of this whole op. I'm the freaking rat! Mole! Whatever! **_"Not one," he answered. "The Director has failed to mention anything concerning the Spanish and their connection to the rat who is giving off info about you."

"Then find out."

_**I have to. **_"You know I will." He once again nodded. _**Why do things have to go from light to dark so quickly right now, James? **_

James covered his face with his hands and let his them rub his physiognomy. Once he removed them, he sighed softly, and said, "Okay. All this is just too heavy for me right now."

Tony knew it was true. He could see the wariness across James' features. His heart jumped at the sight. He knew it was his job to sway his brother's attention away from the heaviness that haunted him.

"I think I'm gonna get a girl here." _**True yet not. What's the difference?**_

The thought of a woman for his best bud Lorne made James' eyes quirk up. "Really?" A smile came up. The smile that can always lighten Tony's own load.

"What's her name?"

"I don't know," he joked. _**Not gonna give it to you that easily, James. **_He grinned.

James let out a low, gruff laugh. "You want me to guess?"

"Yup." Tony replied with an as a matter of fact tone.

"Alright, then." James lifted his arm, made his hand into a fist, and rested his chin on it. He contemplated and then said, "Stacy?"

"Had a one with that name…." Tony reminisced. He grinned. "Good times…"

James eyes made his eyes narrow but they were light. "I'll take that as a no." He started to rub his chin. "Instead of a name I'll start with features."

"Go ahead." Tony welcomed. _**I like to hear what you think I'm into.**_

"Now, I've seen you with a lot of woman in these months that I've known you." James smiled at the memories of him and Lorne running around together charming various women. "Is she a blonde, brunette, or red head?" He paused and then his glimmered. "Or had she dyed or highlighted her hair?"

Tony curtly nodded his head. "Well…" He shrugged, pretending he was thinking very hard on the questions. He bit his lip, thought, and then vaguely answered, "Um, she did and she didn't."

"Stupid…" muttered the Phoenix along with cursing some inappropriate words under his breath.

"What? I can't hear you!" _**Don't try to evaluate this very strongly, James. You know me. **_He urged further, "C'mon!"

"Your preferred type of woman could be anything. If I remember correctly you been with many women such as a green-eyed blonde to a brown-eyed blue head." James said scratching his chin.

"Yeah, but she's a specific one." _**Don't try to swerve again. **_He sat up straighter and clapped twice. "Time's running out."

"Really?" James wasn't really surprised. He himself was a player of many games but he knew Lorne, and it was at the moment when his eyes bore into Lorne's that he knew exactly the answers to his curious mind.

"She's brunette."

Tony raised his eyebrow. He could never feel totally uncomfortable in James' gaze. The other man was just like Gibbs: powerful, in control, and mysterious. It took every bit of strength to stare longer than a minute in those two men's eyes. But there were differences too. Gibbs' gaze made him feel reprimanded, and comforted at the same time while James' gaze made him feel questioned, and prodded on different levels. It was strange that the two men he admired the most in the world were so alike in merely the way they stared into his own eyes.

"I take your silence as a yes, no?" James had one of his many smiles on. This was a smile that Tony held in common with his brother. It was the I-can-see-everything-inside-don't-try-to-hide-it smile.

_**We're so much alike, James. Why did I meet you under troubling circumstances? **_It was sad. _"Lying takes an inch away from your soul." _That was what James had told him. _"But it's necessary. It is dangerously necessary." _Was he losing an inch of his soul? _**It feels like it. **_Before all this. Before he became a cop and then a NCIS agent he had been lying to himself. _**I still am. **_He was still lying to himself now.

He had been trying to forget all the complications and replace them with hope; a hope that is futile. And yet he still lied. He was lying to everyone; to everyone he loved, hated, knew, and didn't know. Is world had always been filled with lies. Lies were always going to be a part of him.

His lies could kill. His lies could hurt. His lies could anger. _**I'm a lie. **_And that thought in it self smelled like a lie. _"People are flawed."_James had said that to him as well. _**Why does it seem you hold more truth then anyone that I know? **_He didn't know. All he knew was that if James found out that his own flaws would be pardoned. _**Pardoned by all of them? **_That suggestion in his head didn't seem likely to occur. And that made it the more painful and sad.

"Are you okay, my brother?"

_**Nope. **_Tony looked long at the other man. _**Brother. That's what I am to you. Brother. That's what you are to me. **_He flashed an assuring smile that conveyed cockiness and good humor. "Fine and dandy, Phoenix." He was lying. _**I'm always lying to you. **_It broke his heart to do so. "You've always found a way to hit the mark." Tony decided to give something back. "She's a brunette."

James grinned and once again his sharp eyes bore into his brother's. Tony felt like squirming but held his own until James finally broke the gaze while saying, "You've fallen for her."

Tony wasn't expecting that at all. "What?"

"Don't sound so dumb, my Dragon. I can see it in your eyes." James was grinning madly. "You fallen for her. You fallen for whoever she is."

Tony blinked. Did he fall for her? Did he feel something for her? He blinked once again._**Wait? Who did I fall for? **_Was it Ziva? Or was it Vanessa? _**Wait, didn't I already admit that Ziva was special to me. **_But then it struck him. _**Vanessa is too. **_It couldn't be right. Which brunette was he talking about? Which one was he thinking about? Has he fallen for both women? And if he had, then had he meshed the two together that he couldn't tell difference?

"You've zoned out again, dragon. You should be careful. One might think you've gone off your rocker."

Tony blinked for the last time. His eyes began to focus on the man in front of him. What he found was his Phoenix laughing in pure amusement.

"Go ahead," he replied sarcastically and his eyes glaring at the other man. "Laugh it up. Laugh it up."

"Relax! Relax! I can just feel the tension between us. A knife can cut through it." James mocked in his own sarcastic way while motioning with his hands. His grin seemed to grow even wider than before. "Yep, you've definitely fallen for that brunette."

_**I have. **_But if it was either Ziva or Vanessa or that it was for both of them Tony didn't know. _**And I'm afraid to find out. **_Yet he had to tell at least one truth to himself and to James. So he seriously did. "Yes, I have."

Admitting to it struck a cord with James for his grin fell, his eyes softened and hardened at the same time, and his eyes fell somewhat to the floor.

"I expected as much," he softly said in a tone that was sad, and regretful.

Tony noticed it. A wave of concern fell over him. "What's wrong?"

James adverted his eyes from Tony's. He seemed to be in another world; in another place, time, and life.

Tony frowned at this. He had seen that otherworldly look before. It always happened when they would talk about something seriously personal. His mind flashed to the first time he ever asked James if he had fallen in love before.

_"You ever been in love?" he asked and once he did both he and James stopped playing videogames. _

_James just looked at him. His eyes were questioning._

_He realized that he needed to explain. "I'm just wondering…" he explained._

_James smiled slightly. "Yeah, I've fallen in love before."_

_"Who? I hope you can tell me."_

_"Maybe…"_

_"Maybe?"_

_"You really want to know. You never told me who you had fallen in love with."_

_"You never asked."_

_"Then what right do I have to answer your question?"_

_"None."_

_"But I'll answer anyway I guess."_

_"If you want."_

_James smiled wider. His eyes drifted to the wall, and his focus wandered deep into the past. "This may be a cliché but it's true. She was the most beautiful woman I even seen." He paused. "She was clever, witty, and everything I knew that matched me."_

_"A match?"_

_"Yeah, a match. But a different kind from the one you are to me."_

_"She was a counterpart that you could love forever while I'm the other half."_

_"Yeah," James agreed. Then his smile faltered. "But it didn't work out. It…it never really was meant to last as I thought it would." He paused again. His eyes sad. "Oh, yes I thought it would last."_

Tony had never seen James look so sad; so distressed, alone, and regretful. It was the first and last time he ever witnessed it.

"I know you don't want me to get hurt." Tony said. "I won't."

James still looked sad.

"Do you still love her?" Tony had to ask.

"It doesn't matter." James replied nonchalantly.

_**I don't believe one word…**_ "Then why do your eyes speak otherwise?" Tony challenged.

"Eyes lie."

"Yours don't."

Little did Tony knows was that James had inwardly cringed. Tony only saw truth- as much of the truth he could get.

"You won't let this go, will you Lorne?" James sighed, ready to give up.

"I'm sorry brother, I won't give up. Besides I told you about the woman I had first fell in love with and the new one."

"I knew you would play that card."

"Yes, so answer."

James lowered his eyes from Tony's gaze but let green meet emerald. "Yes, I still love her and I never will stop."

"Good night, Lorne."

Tony knew that the conversation was over. He nodded. "G'nite James."

And everything was turned off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

James "The Phoenix" Dugopolski stared at the blank screen. He breathed a sigh of relieve. He leaned back into his couch and smiled softly. His talks with Lorne always made him feel so many emotions. But one emotion came into his mind more and more.

Love. That feeling has now arisen in him. He remembered love. He remembered the love he shared with her. He remembered.

"But sometimes love doesn't work," he muttered sadly to himself. _**Sometimes love can never work.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo stared at the blank screen. He breathed slowly in and out; trying to let any pain that he had left within be released out into the air. But he knew it would come back into him. It was a sick and sad ride. He breathed out; the pain left. He breathed in; the pain came back.

He felt his stomach growl ruthlessly as if he didn't eat dinner or anything else; as if he hadn't eaten in days, weeks, or ever. Tony smiled. "_Bad Tony_," he muttered. That was the name that everyone in both the NCIS and the Phoenix's complex called him when his sugar level drops. **"You get evil like a Nazi." James said to him. **His smile was instantly replaced by a grin. _**I warned all of you.**_Sure, his temper could get higher and meaner without his usual dosage of caffeine, junk food, and sweets but he never let his low level distract him.

"On second thought," he muttered again and then laughed. He had just remembered when McGee had first learned about _Bad Tony. __**I didn't have anything**__**to fulfill me. Gibbs was busy and wouldn't let me leave. I just had to stay in my desk and do work that I already done. **_He laughed, then cringed a little at the next memory which had him sending glares toward Gibbs and donning a psychopathic look as he berated the Probie for not following a simple rule. _**And I don't remember what that rule was. **_

"Low blood sugar…" he muttered once more. He went inside his kitchen and took out Oreos from his covered. He took five out and grinned to himself. With that, he stuffed the five in his mouth. "Delicious…" he said to himself.

He put the Oreos away and took out a glass. He went to the fridge and poured himself milk. Once he was done eating the chunk of Oreos he took the glass and chugged all of the milk.

Satisfied, he put the glass in the sink and the milk back into the fridge.

He then cracked his neck and back. He went to his living room and looked out the window. The night was beautiful at times to him. The moon was half and the stars were out. But then something caught his eye.

"What's that?" he asked to himself.

He let his eyes grow accustom to the dark and then he found it. He had seen a small light. A light that probably came from a cell phone. He let his eyes zone in on that light. It was a small light but it gave off that particular light to a person.

That person was in a car. The car was behind three other cars but in clear view. He peered closer, but made sure no one, including whoever was in the car wouldn't see him. At last he saw a face. And the face shocked him.

It was Delmont.

_**Delmont is here to check on me! **_His eyes widened as he looked through the darkness. It was simple but so clever! There Delmont was sitting inside his car watching steadily as if sleep could never claim him._**He's waiting for me to sleep. **_Tony shook his head. He had known someone was following him. But he could never sense anyone else. _**Why did you send him James? Do you not trust me? **_A different conclusion came into his head which was scarier than James not trusting him. _**Wait nothing is worse than you not trusting me! **_He was so confused. It was as if his own thoughts were bits not full. As if they were just fragments; no endings. The endings were to be made by others. Not him.

Could James have found him out? _**Could he? **_If he did, Tony got nothing from the Phoenix. He saw no sign of any knowledge of his betrayal and duty._**Betrayal and duty. Those two go hand in hand with me nowadays.**_He pulled away from the corner of his window and shook his head. _**No, James doesn't know. He's just worried. **_Tony smiled hesitantly to himself. _**He just wants to make sure I'm alright and that I'll be safe when I return. **_He paused himself on that thought and looked around his home sadly. _**If I return. **_

He had the urge to just go out and confront Delmont of James' motives. _**I'll call him out on following me. I'll just accuse him and the Phoenix for not believing in me and my abilities. **_He shook his head. Those two thoughts sounded stupid and rash. No, he wouldn't do that. His stomach growled. He was hungry again. _**Not now. I've had enough. **_"The stomach rules," he muttered this to himself out loud. He went to the kitchen, took out a Granola Bar, returned to the living room, and ate with only his thoughts to accompany him.

_**Delmont is following me. Why would he do that? **_He bit another piece of the Granola Bar. _**Of course! He would only do that for James. James controls all. **_But the thing that confused him the most was the question of why. _**Why are you having me followed James? Why? **_Then a thought that he feared most came up. The thought was the possibility of James finding out about his true identity. _**No, he doesn't know that. He doesn't know. **_But then the last and finally question came: _**but why does he have someone following me?**_

Tony didn't know. He didn't like not knowing. He shook his head. He would have to call James on it and hope for the best. _**Hope…I wish I could hope…**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_One week earlier from the present time._

_The Community had made another session. This time more members came for the news of the Shadow's identity intrigued most. No one could refuse the possibilities. No longer was the round table filled with fifteen occupants. It was now occupied with twenty-three. Only the highest ranking came but there were many missing for other matters must be taken care of._

_A secretary of the Leader Elect called Richardson marked off the names of the twenty-three who came:_

**Mina- Russian Femme Fatal Adalia- MOSSAD**

**Carne- CIA Wyatt- ****South African Politician**

**Courtenay-****Scientist Trisha Seymour- MI5**

**Howard Basset- CID Blanche- Google executive**

**Jean Devereux-Professor of Philosophy in Oxford**

**Renaud- Sound Analyst Oskar Stein-German Hitman**

**Theodore "Ted" Raul- NCIS Declan Aidan-IRA**

**Father Morrison from Vatican Devon Browning-MI6**

**Jelena-Romanian liaison Thomas Enholm-Mathematician**

**Hugh-British gun seller Derek Ahren-German Mercenary**

_Richardson took his microphone and said in his heavily accented Australian voice, "Settle down the Leader Elect will join us."_

_The side conversations stopped. Each eye watched as Dr. Eric Cecil came into the large room and took his seat next to Richardson and Carne. He was their Leader Elect. He was evidently a weathered man; a powerful one._

_The rest of the Community stood up as it was right to do as custom and to show that they were united._

_"Enough, brothers, and sisters, enough." Dr. Cecil said. The Community sat down. The doctor folded his hands and nodded at each member._

_"Let the session commence."_

_As you all learned a week ago," Cecil started with his strong American voice. "that the Shadow has been identified... After six years of searching we have caught a glimpse of the man you looked to their left."_

_"There re already flies in front of you fellow members of the Community." He pointed to them and opened his arms. "The Shadow's birth name is Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo." He smiles. "I'm sure two of you would be proud. _

_A quick cheer came from the said two: _Thomas the mathematician.

"_He is now working with Naval Criminal Investigation Service."_

_Raul frowned.  
He didn't like what he was hearing. He didn't like what he was doing. But there is a fascination that he couldn't resist. The Shadow was back. After so long someone had finally taken the torch. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tony was now in bed. He really wanted to sleep but he couldn't and it frustrated him. There were so many things that were keeping him awake; eyes open and mind wandering.

He didn't want to think. He didn't want to remember. He didn't want to feel. He was eager to let every worry, every suspicion, every pain, and every complication disappear, and leave him empty. Oh, if only he was granted the gift of peace. Peace was the one thing he wished for in life. But he knew he would never get it.

Peace; that is a hard thing to have. He never knew what it was like to have peace. If he ever chanced to have it, it was only for a moment and nothing more. The only type of peace he had heard of to ever be realized was death and the eternal peace that it could only give.

But he wasn't looking for death. No, death isn't what he wanted. No, he wanted to live. He has faced death many times; it was countless. No, he does not want to die. Death is and will always be the last option.

Come to think of it, he also knew that he had another wish. He wanted freedom. No, he didn't wish for freedom. He dreamed of it. He smiled to himself. He shared his wish and dream with James. Yes, they shared a lot of things.

He had gone to prep school in Rhode Island Military Academy. Those days could never ever be forgotten. Next up was Ohio State to BA in Physical Education. That worked for him. He did a lot of sports. Then the typing courses at Saint Mary's College in Fredericksburg, VA. Those were interesting days. After all St. Mary's was an all female college.

He couldn't help but think about his role as senior field agent. What were his skills? He could list the "noted" ones very quickly. It was easy. He read his own file that was sent to the Director in 04. He was a crime sketch expert. Drawing had once been a hobby but not any more. Ballistic expert. That in itself was a dead give away. He had to be one for the job whether as a cop or as a special agent. Trajectory expert. He knew how the gun worked. He knew it very well. And he knew it more so now since he was taught by James. Yes, he was fluent in Spanish. Languages are always helpful.

But the others don't know of his other abilities. He does speak more then two languages. He speaks German and Italian fluently, and he also knows a little Russian, Japanese, and Welsh. _**Wait! I'm fluent in Hebrew.**_Yes, he was fluent in that language too. It was surprising that in a few short months that a man like James could teach all that to a man like him: Tony DiNozzo. He could also dance the tango, the waltz, and a little bit of the cha-cha. Everything he learned was courtesy to James the Phoenix. Oh, how much he knew thanks to his brother.

Then suddenly a memory flashed.

_**Ohio…year unknown (for he had long ago chosen to forget the date)**_

_It was cold that night in Cleveland. The snow feel and hearts froze. In an apartment at 156 Bakerland Street Number 13 was filled with grief and bitterness. Anthony was young. (He didn't remember how young thought.) He was sitting by his terminally ill cousin, Delilah._

_He was crying; unable to control the emotions. He was unable to accept what was about to come._

_"You shouldn't cry, cousin." Delilah advised, her blue eyes getting paler and weaker as the seconds go by._

_"I can't stop." Tony sobbed. It had hurt to cry; everything had hurt him. "You came into my life so quick but now you are gon...n...nna go away just as quick."_

_"No one can stop death. Death is the cousin of Sleep as Sleep is the cousin of Dreams. I'm going to the eternal dream."_

_Sob. "Death is cruel. So is Sleep. Dreams go both ways too."_

_"You'll survive." Delilah rasped._

_Another sob and a muffled cough. "But you won't!" Tony then changed his tone. His eyes had shown confusion when he finally asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_Delilah just smiled bitterly and sadly. The bitterness had been evident but the sadness was hidden. She had looked directly in his eyes. _

_"You're not the only one who has secrets," she whispered, growing weaker and weaker. "or how to lie to keep them."_

_It was then that she had closed her eyes. Her pulse weakened and her stomach stopped going up and down. The room got colder. The night got sadder. And the light in Tony's eyes seemed to fade._

_Delilah Benjamin, his beloved cousin, had died._

Tony felt a stray tear fall down his cheek. She was the only family he really cared about that was blood. She was his lifeline during those times and instead of him dying the "lifeline" did instead. That night forever changed him. His yearning for a family grew and grew until he knew that if he didn't find one quick then he'll go insane. She was the one who made him become a so called "player" but he knew back then that he could never hurt a woman. _**But I could never get close.**_

'I'm thinking!' Yet he couldn't help himself.

Kate. That was who made him get close. He got close to Kate.

_**I won't think of her. Not again!**_

As soon as she came to in his head another memory came in to replace her.

_**June 6**__**th**__** Baltimore **_

_"It wasn't your fault," someone had tried to convince him._

_"Please! You know that's a lie." His voice had sounded hoarse and withdrawn._

_"You can't save everyone. Besides the dude was insane. There was nothing you could have done."_

_"There is always something to do!"_

_"I know that very well, Tony. Don't let the guilt eat you!"_

_He had smiled bitterly that day. "Too late. It already has."_

_**Why can't I stop thinking? I don't want to think. I want to be numb. **_

He opened his eyes. It was then he realized that he can't flash back to anything with is eyes open.

And so that was how his night ended. His eyes open, his heart heavy, his shoulders weighed, and his mind worried but he remained numb. His eyes stayed open as he fell into a deep sleep.

"_**Liberty without learning is always in peril and learning without liberty is always in vain." JFK**_

**TBC**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of Trapped Inside**

**Endnote: **Thank you all for the help once again. I worked harder on this one then the other chapters. I wanted to be really true. And thanks for the quote, dolphinsiren is me! It helped a lot. Once again I would like to thank the people who've helped me with this chapter. I will be forever grateful. Review if you wish! And I hope you enjoyed!


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimers**: I do not own the show NCIS but I do own the plot and the original characters.

**A/N**: I hope you all had wonderful holidays! I am trying my best to keep posting more and more chapters. But it seems the chapters seem to get longer and longer by the minute and the plot more complex. (Okay, so this chapter is a little shorter, but don't worry the next will be longer.) Don't worry! I'm not losing sight on the first issue in my story. I hope you all enjoy and please, I need reviews on how I'm doing, and if I need to correct anything.

**A/N2**: I know the plot is getting a little more complicated but I assure you that it will all come together. I know I don't update frequently or fast but I hope that when you do read another addition – chapter to Trapped Inside you forgive me for the grief.

_**Another Note: **__I hope you give me some input on where this story is going. I have questions that I hope you can answer._

_What do you think about James and Vanessa?  
What do you think about TiVa?_

_What do you think about Tony's situation?_

**Chapter 15**

Tony woke up early. He woke up before the sun rose. He took a long hot shower, dried himself off with a towel, and shaved. He felt strange. He didn't know what was happening but he felt it.

He looked at the mirror in front of him. He looked long at himself. He looked deep inside his emerald orbs and stared; trying to find something but he wasn't sure what he was looking for.

He could tell how tired he was. He's been doing so many things that he doesn't know how to stop. He was changing. He was no longer hiding. He was seeing who he were before and who he pretended to be combine and evolve. He knew he wasn't the same Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo anymore. He was different.

As he looked into his tormented and tired his eyes, he knew the truth. There wasn't anything else to hide. He's been lying to everyone for so long – too long. He's been lying so much that he is finding himself believing the lies. _**Not anymore…**_ He couldn't believe them anymore. The illness inside of him was making him realize that he can no longer lie – at least not to himself.

There were things that he's been hiding. There were things that he didn't want to remember. There were things that he wished were never real.

How could he control the emotions? How could he control the pain, the fear, and the suffering?

He could lie. He could hide. He could keep them as secrets.

And that was what he did. He kept that deep within his heart, mind, and soul; guarding it fervently against those and his own person from reaching it. He lied to stop others from finding it. He made sure it was hidden deep even from himself. He wouldn't let them and it get out.

_**But it's too late… **_It was too late to stop it. Everything behind that closet – everything buried in the well was coming out. It – they were attacking him. They – it was suffocating him. They and it knew he was vulnerable thanks to the plague and decided to escape and make him suffer even more. He felt like he was being tied down, and choked at the same time. He hated that feeling.

He glared at himself. "I didn't want it and them to come out…" he cried, slamming his hands against the mirror; breaking the mirror and cutting himself.

He winced at the sudden, sharp pain. He pulled his hands forward and watched as his blood fell. He looked at his broken skin and watched as his sense of pain grew.

He closed his eyes fast. He didn't want to see his blood. But he did want to feel the pain.

"_You can't leave!" _

"_I have too."_

"_His death wasn't your fault."_

"_I couldn't help him."_

"_It wasn't your fault, DiNozzo, and you know that!"_

"_I couldn't help him."_

Helplessness was a feeling that Tony knew all to well and he hated the feeling with ever fiber in his body.

_He kissed Delilah on the lips. He kissed so hard that he wasn't sure if he could breathe. He waited and waited; hoping for the wanted outcome. And then it happened! She kissed back._

It was a wrong thing to do. Was it? Tony wasn't so sure. The only thing that he was sure of was that when she died, a part of him died also.

"_Your exceptionally bright child," the strange man said._

"_I am?" he replied, hope was in voice._

"_Very… I could teach you things. I could teach you remarkable things. I could teach you everything."_

"_Everything?" he asked with the childish innocence of awe._

"_Whatever you want me to teach you."_

"_Like how to fight? Languages? Everything in between?"_

_The strange man smiled. "Whatever you want."_

Gratitude; he never really got to show the older man his gratitude. He wished he had. After all, it was the man who taught him things that he never forgot. _**I've lied to myself. **_He knew that he was fluent. He knew he was fluent in far more things than Spanish. He just kept on saying that he wasn't. He was lying to himself.

He looked up back to the mirror and looked at its brokenness. He stared into the mirror and found his reflection again but this time it was broken as well.

He knew that he was finally a broken man.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Theodore "Ted" Raul walked through the building that held the people of the Naval Criminal Investigation Service. He prided himself in working in such a division but prided himself even more at personally – platonically knowing the Shadow.

He could just hear what the Leader Elect told him once the meeting was adjourned.

_"Get to know the Shadow…"_

He was planning on doing just that. He knew enough about Tony DiNozzo. A lot of people praised the said man constantly for his quick thinking and his ability to get cases solved.

It was Raul's honor to get close to the Shadow. It was an honor that he felt was undeserved. _But he got it_. And he was going to make sure that he wouldn't disappoint the Leader Elect.

But unfortunately, DiNozzo's day off was this day.

_**I'll see him soon. I know I will. **_

This would be the first time he got close to a Shadow.

It was an honor.

_**My honor.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The intelligence agent Matthew Carne looked at his superior in Langley. He looked at the fellows below him; staring at him as if he would do something crazy.

"Have you told them?" he asked, running his hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"About Operation Redux? Yes, he told us," said one of the fellows.

Matthew wasn't happy. "I didn't ask you that question." He gave the fellow so strong a glare that the other fellow flinched.

"Don't worry, Carne, everything is set."

Carne smiled with twinge of bitterness. _The last time we tried to do this the feds caught us. _"It better be," he replied. _The Community would be very disappointed if I have another failure. I cannot afford another failure. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I have no more options left."

James frowned at that statement. He didn't believe one word. It was a deflection to his question. He didn't need deflections.

"There are always options," he corrected. He poured himself some Merlot and poured more for the man who stood before him. "Options are always out there. They can be made."

"But – "

"No buts." James sharply said. "I want this done. I want this done now."

The man before him gulped and drank a lot of his Merlot. He nodded begrudgingly.

"It'll be done."

James smiled. "It better be." He would not suffer any more losses. There have been enough thanks to foolish men's mistakes. _**It better be done. **_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Shit! **_Tony winced as another sharp pain came to him. The blood that came running from his battered hands was still bleeding. He didn't know how long he had been staring at them. He didn't know how much time he had wasted letting his body lose blood. He was already feeling groggy and weak. But then again that could have been from the plague.

_**Blood loss… **_He had to wrap his hands.

_**Broken again… **_"Delilah!" he cried. He turned away from the mirror.

"_It wasn't your fault…" _

"I couldn't save him!" He had to escape. He just had to escape everything.

_**I can't feel. **_He stumbled through the hallway into the kitchen. It didn't matter that his whole body really felt like shit. He just moved; numb and feeling so alone.

_"I can teach you things." _He made his way to the cabinets. _**I've learned – taken too many things.**_

He searched the cabinets but his lids were falling. _**Am I going blind?**_

He crumpled to his knees. He felt himself crying.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Marquilis reviewed the files in front of him. They told him of many things from the president of the US of A, to hurricanes, to the Spanish, and to a certain killing spree occurring in Austria.

It was one thing that caught his eye. It was a small note. He picked it up carefully and peered at the cursive writing.

_The Shadow has awakened. _

He tilted his head and scratched his head thoughtfully. He was faced with a new problem. If the Shadow was really up and sound then his job would be a lot harder to do.

Yes, he knew this wasn't good.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Vanessa went through the motions. She went through the normal. She didn't bother adding new things into her life. She didn't want any new things to come. But one new thing did come much to her desperate arguments. This new thing was a man. He was a paradox in himself. His name was Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo.

The guy was funny and charming, but at times repulsive and insulting. He was sweet and kind, but had this type of rudeness about them that canceled the sweetness and kindness. He was called a womanizer – borderline chauvinistic, but he held a loyalty that was behind any other.

This man had the plague. Who has the plague anymore? It didn't make sense when she found out, but what doesn't make any more sense is that this disease in him is changing. Tony was dying, but he isn't that close to death.

There was something different about the NCIS agent. He was someone different, and yet he reminded her of the love she had to leave.

_**James….**_

Tony reminded her a lot about James. He held the same confidence and insecurities that James had. _**And their eyes…..such passion….**_

The eyes proved that he was trouble, but they were eyes that one could feel safe in.

V blinked.

What was she thinking?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tony blinked. His heartbeat was rapid. His breathing was quick. A sudden wave of exhaustion came over him. He felt utterly numb.

He looked at his hands dumbly. He didn't understand why his hands were bleeding. He tilted his head at the sight of the blood and the battered skin.

_**I've got work.**_

He blinked again. He looked at the clock that was on the microwave. He blinked once again.

_**I've got work!**_

He tried to blink, but he couldn't. _**Work… **_He couldn't go to work. It was his day off. He couldn't go to work. _**Work…**_

He looked at his hands again. He suddenly realized that his hands were bleeding. He realized the pain was still there.

He looked at his skin. He finally was able to blink.

He realized that he couldn't go to work with his hands bleeding. **_I don't have work... _**It was his day off. _**Day off...**_

Tony carefully stood up. He made his way to his bathroom and turned on the faucet with his elbow.

He prepared himself for what would come.

He took in a breath, and then, put his hands under the water.

His eyes widened at the sharp sting that came. He held back the tears that wanted to come out.

He watched as the blood mixed in with the water. The whole thing seemed so surreal. It was mesmerizing.

_**Blood is thicker than water. **_

But what if blood was mixed with water? He didn't know why, but he really enjoyed the water in the blood or the blood in the water.

As he continued to watch the blood and the water, it registered that the two things weren't going down the drain. There they were. Blood and water mixed; making a pool. He couldn't look away.

_**Blood in water. Water in blood. **_

The water stopped running. His hands behind his back.

He plunged his head into the pool.

_**Blood in water. Water in blood.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Why aren't you out yet, Lorne? Don't you have somewhere to go?**_

Delmont was still in his car. He looked through the binoculars. He didn't see any movement.

_**What are you doing?**_

His phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered, "Yes, Delmont?"

"Shannon's been into contract killing and he's using the cover of a real estate agent."

Delmont frowned. He hung up. He just knew that the Phoenix will not like it.

_**Shannon's a fool. He doesn't know what's good for him.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I miss you."

Tony was kneeling on the ground. His hands that were nothing wrapped up by two black rags were touching the tomb. His once blood and water wet face was now dry. An intense sweat had overtaken him. His heartbeat was rapid. His eyes in tears.

"K-kate… Kate…. Kate…" he moaned.

His mind flashed to when Kate was shot. He remembered some of the blood spattering on his face. He could still taste the small portion of blood that landed on his lip.

"I miss you so much…. It's been so long… Too long…"

Too long since she had died.

"I don't know what to do, Kate….. I don't know what to do… I don't know what – wha… what to do anymore…."

_**I don't know what to do…**_

Tony let out a long and anguished cry.

It was in this moment that he wanted to die.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sir…"

James didn't turn around from what he was doing. He was outside in the beautiful warm weather. The wind wasn't cold and it wasn't too warm. It was just right.

He took another arrow from behind him and notched it. He aimed and let the arrow loose.

_**Bull's eye.**_

"Don't just stare, Jackson." James said. He notched another arrow. "Speak," he continued as he let that one loose too.

Another bull's eye was granted to him. He took out his last arrow and steadied himself.

"Sir, the Shadow's been picked up."

James faltered. The arrow sped and flew over the mark. He cursed under his breath and handed the bow and the quiver to another man who stood beside him.

"It's been picked up?" he asked in disbelief.

Jackson nodded. "Yes, sir."

_**It's about time… **_"Do you know who picked the name up?" he asked. He wanted to know who his successor was.

"No, we don't know who picked it up."

James frowned. "Why not?" he asked. He didn't like not knowing anything. He put his hands on his hips. "Didn't the community have a meeting about the new Shadow?" He took in a breath. "Do I not have allies in the Community? Do I not have a personal servant in that same Community?"

Jackson cowered in fear. His shoulders fell, his eyes widened, and his mouth was agape.

"Well?" James cried in impatience. He gave the other man an if-you-don't-talk-I'll-kill-you look.

"Well…well…sir – um…." Jackson stammered.

A woman walked up towards them. She stood by Jackson side and gave a James a nod of respect.

"If I may say my own words concerning the Shadow's new owner?" she asked.

James glared at Jackson. He looked at the woman.

"Go ahead, Violet," he replied.

Violet smiled at her superior grateful that his anger was not directed towards her.

"The Leader Elect did not convene with every member of the Community," she said. "He randomly picked who should go and who should not."

_**Randomly. I can believe that. He doesn't know who my inside man is. **_James nodded.

"Alright." James said. He turned away from them. He walked towards the targets and waved a hand in dismissal.

_**Who's the new Shadow? **_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tony entered his home with his eyes blurred. The sudden inability to see didn't scare him too much. It was the feeling of being trapped inside and never being able to get out – no matter how strong his will was without the help of god or devil.

He absently turned on the lights and headed to the kitchen. He couldn't see it, but he knew the blood from earlier in the day was still there.

He opened the fridge and took out a bottle of beer. He took off the cap with his teeth and spit it out onto the sink.

He then made his way back into the living room – fully intending to sit down in front of his TV and think. But to his surprise as his eyes began to regain its sight, he was met by a man sitting down on his LazyBoy chair.

The man was tall, and built. He was brunette, white, and had twinkling bluish-green eyes. He wore a designer's suit and accessories.

The man smiled.

Tony smiled back. He knew the man. He looked at the man up and down.

"Armani?" he asked.

The bluish-green eyed man smiled wider. His eyes brightened. He too looked up and down.

"Ted Nugent?" he asked.

Tony laughed. He took a sip of his beer for his friend's sarcasm.

"Ryan," he greeted.

"Hello, Anthony." Ryan replied in a heavy British accent.

Tony didn't want to know how the SIS agent and buddy of his got in. He would give it a blind eye even if it were an intrusion of his humble abode.

He took a long gulp of his beer.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Ryan tilted his head in acknowledgement to the question.

"Are you up for one?" he asked. The seriousness in his voice was evident, but his eyes showed some humor and amusement.

Tony blinked. Was he up for one? Thanks to V and his current condition he technically shouldn't be up for anything. _**But since when do I follow warnings – or rules. **_He doesn't break rules – he bends them.

He took another drink, and nodded. "Yeah… Where are we going?"

"Someplace."

"Oooh, fun!"

Ryan grinned. He then noticed the black rags on Tony's hand. He frowned momentarily, but quickly grinned again.

"We'll be wearing black." Ryan mentioned.

Tony silently thanked his friend for not asking about his hands. He grinned back.

"I've got leather gloves."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peter was sitting down in the corner. His legs were drawn up towards his chest and his arms were around them. He was shaking. He was crying.

He could feel it. All the crimes that he had committed were replaying in his mind. He was finally going to receive judgment for them. And he was scared.

How was he supposed to know that Jensen was one of the Phoenix's men?

He didn't know. He thought the man was working for an agency – possibly from American. He didn't know.

It was his lack of knowledge that was the death of him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tony and Ryan were in a helicopter over a building owned by East German businessmen.

They were both wearing black so they could blend into the night. Both wore black vest, bullet proof ones too, shirts with long sleeves, shoes, cargo pants, and leather gloves. Their night goggles were already put up on them.

They were sitting next each other. Their eyes made their way to each other, and back to the front.

"How many?" Tony asked one of the extra helpers.

"Forty-three."

"Forty-three…" Tony repeated. He nodded.

Tony by no means was afraid. He trusted in his skills and he trusted in Ryan's. Besides they both carried enough daggers, wires, and guns with silencers to stoop over a hundred men. _They would be alright._

"Drop zone!" yelled the pilot.

Tony and Ryan nodded.

They put no their black masks. The helper then threw down two separate ropes, and as soon as it was three feet from the cement floor, Tony and Ryan slid down them.

Once they landed nimbly on their feet, the ropes were immediately brought back up into the helicopter.

Tony and Ryan waved at the helicopter.

"You've got fifteen minutes," the pilot said through their earpieces.

Tony laughed.

"More than enough time, Thorne." Ryan replied with a chuckle.

Then the helicopter flew away and left them to their own devices.

The two men went found the door and Ryan opened it. As they entered, they were met by two different paths: the stairway and the elevator.

"Fifteen minutes, Anthony." Ryan reminded his friend.

Tony smiled and replied in turn, "Fifteen minutes, Ryan."

They nodded at each other, set their watches, took out a gun, and went through their chosen pathways.

Tony took the elevator. Ryan took the stairs.

They both knew that the building was thirteen stories up. They both were secure on the number of people in the premises from the security guards to the maids – and especially to the businessmen.

Now both Ryan and Tony knew that assassinating people isn't technically a part of the things that their agencies do, but they both knew fairly well that "eliminating" or "assassinating" was still being done despite the fact it is against the "rules" or "protocol."

The first hit for the MI6 agent and the NCIS agent came quickly.

They both instinctively knew that they must scan the area. And as if their mind were connected, they both decided that the floors would be divided. Tony took the evens while Ryan took the odds.

For Ryan, on his first floor he was greeted by three men in the most horribly tailored suits that he had ever seen. He quickly muttered a curse word and shot them – a bullet through each of their necks.

For Tony, he met his first victim when he entered the elevator. The Eastern man merely nodded at him as if he thought Tony was another business man. But that thought quickly changed once he turned around. Because when he did turn around Tony took a wire from his belt and wrapped it around the man's neck, and watched as the man's life faded.

And so that was how it went. Tony and Ryan scanned and killed. They killed either by dagger, wire, or bullet. Whatever death it was it didn't matter. Death was their mission and they would succeed.

In between all of the killing, Tony and Ryan checked in on one another with a sloppy insult, a cruel joke, or just a plain heads up.

One of those moments was started by Tony just after he killed a man with one of his knives.

"I've got seventeen… You?" he asked.

Ryan shrugged to himself. "Well, let me see…." he started. He then was faced an oncoming large man. A very big man that was charging at him with a fury. His eyes widened.

Tony looked around his level. He was wondering why his buddy didn't answer. He checked his watch. _**Time's leaving…**_ "Uh, Ryan, what's the deal?"

"You know, DiNozzo, give me a sec…" He groaned.

"What's wrong?"

Ryan groaned again. He was currently trying to dodge the big man. It was quite comical to him at being charged by an immensely big figured man. It was quite ridiculous. He thanked God Almighty that Tony was _not _witnessing this. **_He'd never forget... _**

"Ryan!" Tony yelled; getting quite worried.

"Give…" Ryan started. He dodged a lamp that was thrown at him. "I'm – uh – having… just a little…" He dodged a plate. _**I don't know where that came from.**_ He looked grimaced at the sight of his attacker. "Scratch that – a **big** problem…"

Tony frowned. "A big problem… That doesn't sound so good."

"You think?" Ryan cried as he merely missed a phone being thrown at him. "Can you please stop destracting me because I'm just a little bit… BUSY!"

Tony blinked. He listened closely. _**Did I just hear something break?**_ "Ryan?" he called out. "What's happening over there?"

He squinted as he heard the following sounds.

"Sh- Freaking… _Bham! _Holy mac- Stupid… bye-bye!"

"Ryan?" he asked once again. No answer… "Ryan!"

Tony was starting to get really worried, because he couldn't get anything from the other side. He was about to not go near the elevator and race down the stairs when finally Ryan spoke up.

"Nineteen."

Tony grinned as the relief washed over him. "Nineteen eh. Nineteen plus seventeen equals…"

"Thirty-six I know." Ryan finished. He looked around himself making sure there weren't any more _gigantic _surprises. He looked at his former attacker. He shook his head. _**What's this guy been eating?**_ It took him so long to kill the guy and when he did it took one simple blow to the head by a vase. _**Ridiculous.**_

"You wouldn't believe what just happened…" he mentioned slowly.

Tony laughed involuntary. He checked his watch. "That'll be for another time, Ryan…" He heard a snort from the other side. "There is seven more, buddy. I'll meet you down there."

…………………………………………………………………

James ran his hands through his hair. The news of someone who picked up the title of the Shadow was the most important thing he had heard in over six years.

The news was monumental. The Shadow has a new holder. That was biggest new he's heard. Some has picked up the Shadow.

"Six years…" he muttered to himself.

It has been six years since he dropped the name of the Shadow. Six years since he was the most powerful person – name – thing that has ever existed in the world.

Six years ago he gave up being the Shadow. He decided to take on his old name and make it become new. He traded the name of the Shadow for the name of the Phoenix. And he had never regretted it.

His time as the Shadow was finished. He knew he had to drop the name. He just didn't know the name would be picked up so quickly.

He looked down at the note in his hand.

**Six years ago the Shadow's name was taken.**

_**Six years ago… **_He couldn't help but wonder who picked up the name so quickly. How did it all happen? When did it happen?

The question still remained.

_**Who's the shadow now?**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They finally met at the last floor: Floor #1. They looked at each other with similar grins. They examined each other.

Tony frowned. He saw that someone slashed outfit.

"Who did that?" he asked.

Ryan bit his lip. He was about to reply but a knife's edge almost cut him.

He turned around and found a man lying down on the ground. He turned back to Tony.

"Thanks…" he replied.

Tony smiled. "That makes six. And now you owe me."

But Ryan had another thing in his mind. His eyes caught some movement. He took one gun from his side and raised it. He shot three quick and silent shots.

He cupped his ears until he heard the wanted sounds; the sounds of two bodies falling down on the ground.

"Four," he said. "We're even."

Tony laughed. "Funny… So where are the others?"

They winked at each other. Tony and Ryan walked side by side taking in what they could. They knew there were four left. There were four reasons to keep their guard.

Suddenly they both heard a little squeak; a squeak that they determined to come from a shoe.

Tony spun to the side as Ryan ducked. He threw a dagger. The squeaky man fell. At the same time, Ryan aimed below the belt at one man who was coming towards Tony's side. That man fell as well and received the kindest gift that anyone could give him after being shot in the balls – he in turn was shot in the head.

Ryan stood up. He put two fingers up with a very wide grin.

Tony laughed. He mimicked the move.

"Anybody fight back?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Ryan replied in an exasperated sigh. "I had this one guy just throw the most random things at me… And he was humungous!" He widened his arms to emphasize his statement.

Tony chuckled. "So that was your – um, big problem?"

"Yup… Big man… Very big… Humungous disastrously smelly… Uh!" Ryan described with a shudder.

"I find it very sad that I can image it." Tony asked. "Big _big _man... Humungous and outrageously smelly?" He nodded. "Yeah, I can imagine it."

"Because you are a _sad _person." Ryan quipped.

Tony faked a laugh. "Very funny."

"I know." Ryan replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How many are left?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah, you do."

"Okay, two."

"Did you use all of your weapons?"

Ryan shrugged. He checked himself. "Okay…" he mumbled. "I did. You?"

"Yup." Tony quickly answered.

"Hmm…"

They shook their heads. They looked at their belts. An idea came into their heads. They took off their belts and walked toward the exit.

"Wonder where the final two are?" Tony asked.

Ryan huffed. "Probably masturbating…"

"Together?"

"Um, yes, together…"

But to their disappointment, Tony and Ryan found the final two men standing guard the front entrance.

They glanced at each other.

"Last?" Ryan asked.

Tony smiled appreciatively. His mind was whirling and his hands were stinging. "Last," he affirmed.

The two agents casually walked to their final two and ended their lives with the simple tool called the belt.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I hope you have an employee available for use."

Shannon smiled at the man in front of him. "I can do that, but that will cost a little more extra thanks to the hour that this now."

The man smiled. He had blonde hair and fiery eyes. He gave Shannon a smile that unnerved him more than anything he's seen.

"That's fine," he replied in New York tone.

Shannon handed the man a file. "What's your name?"

"Brian," the man replied. "I already know yours." He took out his own file and switched it with Shannon's. "I'll pay whatever you want after the job is done."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tony lied in bed awake and alert.

He was thinking about his thoughts when he was held captive by Peters. He had told himself that he didn't commend murder. But he couldn't help but think that what he just did with Ryan and what he had been doing with many other agents that he was a hypocrite.

_**Am I not committing murder?**_ He knew the people he helped kill were dangerous folk, but what's the difference? He killed them. _**Murder…**_

His mind instantly remembered the promise he gave James. He promised that one this whole rat thing was over that he would stay with him forever.

_**But can I? Oh, James! The one you call brother is the rat… **_What pain would he cause his best friend if he found out? _**I could tell him the truth and hope for the best. **_But he knew that wouldn't work.

Tony knew that he was a man filled with lies; lies that could not be counted. He was a man that held secrets; secrets that no one could comprehend. He was a man that had facts, but no truths. He was a man who wore masks; so many masks. The first mask becoming his skin and the layers keep on covering his true self that he doesn't know what his true self is.

_**So many things… So much pain… **_

But there will be more pain and things. Thanks to the decision that he knew could destroy everything there will undoubtedly be more things going on and more pain.

_**I've made my choice. It wasn't easy, but I made it.**_

Life wasn't easy. Tony knew that. His life was the epitome of that saying. He was living in Hell.

_**My home.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**

**End-Note**: I hope you all enjoyed this. Reviews appreciated! Once again, I hope you give me answers to my answers.


	18. Chapter 16

Review Replies

**Review Replies**

**achilles-eel: **I really enjoyed your review. Emo…beautiful….emo…and lovely… Nice… Yes, Tony is confused and yes, he is, in a way, falling apart… He is in pain…and I'm sorry to say that more will come since this an angst ridden story. J&V eh? Who knows? Who knows? Relief of burden? Yes, I will do that. Keep on reading! Thank you. (Oh, your PM was quite helpful…I don't know if I gave you everything you wanted, but I assure you that some things are in here.)

**nexis44: **Brother and sister? Interesting… squabble and hanging… nice. Thank you very much.

**JClayton:** understanding or medical? Thank you.

**blarney: **confiding..issues…survival…thank you once again

**Knightgirl4Jack: **loved your reply…studying or reading? Haha.

**candilyn:** Community lover are we? Me too! To kill or to forgive? Already have that in mind…and yes, the Community is a big if not the biggest thing in this story…

**twenty-till-twleve, desslok69, Leash, Sirabella, Rolf 17, littlemissliketofight: **Thanks so much for the replies they were all very helpful.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Tony DiNozzo or the NCIS characters. I am just borrowing them. I do though own the characters not familiar to the show such as V and James.

**A/N**: Thank you all for your input and for answering my annoying PM. I really appreciate it. I really do. Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I enjoyed writing this. Thank you. Reviews appreciated!

**A/N2**: I like to tell you because it is quite obvious that there is a certain kind of pattern with this story. Don't know why, but I wonder if any one of you can see it. Yeah, strange…forgive me for my – uh, yeah! Reviews are loved!

"_People are afraid of themselves, of their own reality; their feelings most of all. People talk about how great love is, but that's bullshit. Love hurts. Feelings are disturbing. People are taught that pain is evil and dangerous. How can they deal with love if they're afraid to feel? Pain is meant to wake us up. People try to hide their pain. But they're wrong. Pain is something to carry, like a radio. You feel your strength in the experience of pain. It's all in how you carry it. That's what matters. Pain is a feeling. Your feelings are a part of you. Your own reality. If you feel ashamed of them, and hide them, you're letting society destroy your reality. You should stand up for you right to feel your pain." Jim Morrison. _

Tony woke up extra early. It was Sunday morning and the sun had yet risen. Sleeping wasn't something he could do despite the fact it was something he _wanted_ to do. It was just that he _couldn't_ sleep.

Sleeping involved dreaming, and dreaming involved remembering. He didn't want to do that. It was enough that he was doing that when he was awake. It was worse when he did it at night.

_**Their more vivid…**_

In the day, he could only hear, feel, and see, but at night he was himself in the memory. He was basically reliving the whole thing. He hated doing it. He preferred the day over the night so he could just _see_ the memory rather than _be _the memory.

_**Being it once is enough…but twice – twice is too much.**_

He was currently watching reruns of MASH. The show was one of his favorites. He had always enjoyed the antics of and its inhabitants. He personally enjoyed the pranks and friendship between Hawkeye and Trapper, and Hawkeye and Beej.

_**Yet, the relationship between Trapper and Hawkeye was better.**_

But was it? What" the difference between Hawkeye's friendship with Trapper and his friendship with BJ?

Yes, he knew that Hawk did more pranks with Trapper while he had the most "significant" moments with BJ, but weren't both the friendship equally important?

_**Trapper and BJ are his best friends. Sure, Hawk's relationship with Trapper was more on the immature side, but wasn't the BJ and Hawk friendship sophomoric as well?**_

The episode he was watching was where Hawkeye tries to say goodbye to Trapper. He doesn't get a note, but a kiss passed on from Radar. Hawkeye just missed Trapper's flight and has officially met his replacement: BJ.

_**Some say that BJ was the better friend. **_

Tony couldn't exactly dispute that statement. After all, BJ left a note. BJ matured Hawkeye.

_**But BJ isn't Trapper.**_

He knew that Hawkeye calls BJ Trapper's replacement. He knew that somewhere in the show and with the fans that BJ is compared with Trapper. Hell, he knew there was an episode that had people openly compare Trapper's pranks with BJ's.

_**Who was the better friend? What relationship was better?**_

His mind delved into a memory; a memory from the distant past. He could remember it so clearly; just like he remembers everything else clearly.

It was a winter night in Ohio. He was sitting down on his couch with Delilah by his side…..

_The T.V. was on with reruns of MASH playing. The lights were dimmed and Tony's other roommates were out partying. _

_It was the final episode. _

_Tony and Delilah both knew the outcome, but MASH was one of their favorite shows to watch together. It was a classic. It was fun. It was one of the best._

_"So... who do you prefer with Hawk? Trapper or BJ?" Tony suddenly asked._

_Delilah softly laughed. She snuggled closer to him. _

_"I choose one. Their both perfect for Hawkeye," she easily replied._

_"Why's that?"_

_"It's easy. Don't you see? Trapper and BJ are a part of him. They are two sides. One side of Hawkeye turns to Trapper the other side turns to BJ. I doubt he could really choose one if asked. Perhaps he would try, but in his heart he can't."_

_Tony smiled at her. _

"_Inquisitive…" he commented._

_"I try my best." Delilah responded._

Tony smiled sadly and regretfully at the memory. He found himself with tears in his eyes.

He missed her.

She had a point. She was right. He doubted that Hawkeye could choose one friend. He needs and loves them both.

_**Just like I need and love James and Gibbs.**_

The world was a harsh thing. He was living in Hell. It was sad. His situation was kind of like Hawkeye's. And the funny thing to him was that Hawkeye never really was thrust into that kind of situation.

_**Who is my Trapper? Who is my BJ? Which one is Gibbs? Which one is James?**_

He didn't know. All he knew was that he couldn't live without them both.

_**God, this is Hell.**_

He didn't know what Fate he had, but he did know the Destiny that he paved.

_**I wonder if those two go hand in hand. Or do they just collide?**_

He didn't know. He just didn't know. And that was what he hated most. He _did not_ know.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eyes watched as Anthony DiNozzo walked out of his house. The eyes followed as the NCIS agent started to walk away from his home.

The holder of the eyes turned on the keys of his car; never blinking, and followed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tony wasn't sure why he was here. He just found himself here after a few moments alone with Kate.

_**Maybe, I should go. This is stupid.**_

Before he knew it, he was pressed the button that most likely rang the doorbell.

_**Great, you've done it now!**_

He was half way turned when he heard the door open.

"Tony?"

Tony turned to one of the most important voices of his life. He turned to see V standing in her doorway wearing jeans and a black tank top.

"Yeah," he weakly answered as he scratched the back of his head.

V smiled at him. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"Just traveling," was his reply.

"Traveling?" V asked with a laugh. She tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. "How 'bout you make a pit stop…"

"A pit stop?" Tony asked as a grin went on his face. "Like a bed and breakfast kind of pit stop?"

V shook her head although there was a slight grin on her face. "Don't get your hopes up, DiNozzo."

"Why not?"

"There will only be breakfast – no bed."

"Party pooper."

"If you're looking for a party then I suggest you go somewhere else."

Tony laughed.

"Is breakfast for free?" he asked.

V replied quickly, "Nothing is ever for free."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brian Ashby looked through the papers in the file one of his men gave him. The file was heavy; filled with all the information that possibly could be taken about his subject.

His Father just told him what he wants. He as his Father's Son was intent on pleasing himself and his Father. He was going to reunite with a Brother.

He had never seen his Brother for so long. The last time he saw his Brother was when they were in college. He missed his Brother. But he knew that Father missed Brother more.

_Lingering won't help anything. It won't make things better and it sure as hell will make things worse._

Anthony DiNozzo was his Brother. Too long has it been since they last played games together; too long since they had last talked.

_**A lot seems to have happened to my Brother.**_

A lot was the understatement of the century when concerning a particular Italian who worked for the NCIS. From simply the weight of the file, Brian could tell that a lot wasn't a good enough example to describe what his Brother had been going through.

He read from losing a negotiating to a run-in with a sexually transmitted disease to almost being flayed by an angry ex to almost dying from everything possible like bullets, stabs, strangulations to poison to dying out of horror from being kidnapped by a crazy waitress to the worst one of them all: contracting the pneumonic plague.

That had got to be one of the craziest things that Ashby has ever read about. And what made it even more crazy was that his Brother survived. An accomplishment such as that warranted a great reward from him, and words of utter pride at defeated such a sickness.

As he read on, he learned more. It seemed his Brother has got himself a record. He's been to a lot of different places, precincts, and jobs. It was amazing to him how skilled his Brother had become.

_**And the best one is the covert operative…**_

Yes, his Brother had taken a role that he had always known was his greatest talent: lying which included pretending to be something he wasn't, and keeping his and others secrets from himself and others.

_**So many missions, Brother, do you not know how to take it easy?**_

He looked at all the known missions that his Brother had taken from Peters to small time crooks to taking pictures of a CIA officer to working for the Phoenix.

"Wait…" he muttered. He did a double take at the list. "The Phoenix?"

He couldn't help but smile. _**Well, Brother, you've gone high indeed.**_

But one thing caught his eye that he forgot about all of the other things in the file. It was pictures and a medical transcript.

The captions read: **Subject still holds the plague. Subject only told the people in this hospital.**

Brian's eyes widened. _**So, it has returned. **_"And yet you are still doing those ops…" he continued with his voice.

It was all interesting.

His mind went to all the information he read and remembered about the plague and more specifically the pneumonic plague.

_**1,000 to 3,000 cases of the pneumonic plague occur worldwide each year. In the United States there is an average of 5 to 15 cases each year in the western part of the country. These mostly happen in rural parts of the West. Pneumonic plague doesn't happen naturally a lot, but it could occur. **_

_**Patients usually have fever, weakness, and rapidly developing pneumonia with shortness of breath, chest pain, cough, and sometimes bloody or watery sputum. Nausea, vomiting, and abdominal pain may also occur. Chills, headaches, coughs, rapid breathing, bright red sputum, and foaming red sputum also could occur. Without early treatment, pneumonic plague usually leads to respiratory failure, shock, and rapid death.**_

_**Yesinia petis infects the lungs and it leads to the pneumonic plague. Transmission can take place if someone breathes Y. petis in which could also happen in an aerosol release during a bioterrorism attack. Transmission could also take place when the carrier breathes the Y. petis out and it gets suspending in respiratory droplets from a person (or animal) with pneumonic plague. The respiratory droplets come from sneezing or coughing. Becoming infected in this way usually requires direct and close (within 6 feet) contact with the ill person or animal. The pneumonic plague may also occur if a person with bubonic or septicemia plague is untreated and the bacteria spread to the lungs. **_

_**Antibiotics should be given within 24 hours of the first symptoms. Several types of antibiotics are effective for curing the disease and for preventing it. Available medications are a tetracycline (such as doxycycline) or a fluoroquinolone (such as ciprofloxacin). For injection or intravenous use, streptomycin or gentamicin antibiotics are used. **_

_**If one is exposed to the plague one must get immediate medical attention. To prevent illness, a person who has been exposed to pneumonic plague must receive antibiotic treatment without delay. If an exposed person becomes ill, antibiotics must be administered within 24 hours of their first symptoms to reduce the risk of death. Notify authorities: Immediately notify local or state health departments so they can begin to investigate and control the problem right away. If bioterrorism is suspected, the health departments will notify the CDC, FBI, and other appropriate authorities.**_

As the read the captions of the photo further, and the four page medical report Brian couldn't help but feel a strange sensation.

_Why does_ _almost counters everything from the account the plague he remembered?_

...

Tony looked around V's home. It was new experience since he had never been in V's home before. Sure, he also knew where to find her, but he could never draw up the courage to visit until now.

He was sitting on the couch looking at her collection of movies. There were a lot of movies; plenty that he has seen and to his astonishment, some he has not seen.

He looked at the walls and found vintage posters of movies like for _Star Wars_, _Jaws_, _Raiders of the Lost Ark,_ and _The Great Escape_.

He smiled to himself. _**No wonder she can so easily answer my movie questions and name the movies from the quotes I quote.**_

"Jealous?"

He looked up to find V with a smirk on her face and bowl of what looked to be cereal in her hands.

"Me jealous?" Tony asked. "No, I'm jealous."

V's smirk grew. "Oh, forgive me. You are not jealous. No, you're envious. Don't blame you."

"Can I eat?" Tony asked as he eyed the bowl of cereal.

"Always for food…" V said with a shake of her head, but she gave him the bowl.

She looked at him with a sad smile.

"We have much to talk about.  
_**That doesn't sound good.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eyes followed as Tony left the doctor's home. The eyes watched as the woman gave him a kiss on the cheek. Eyes saw his mark smile.

The holder of the eyes followed as his mark walked back home, opened up his garage, and go inside his car.

Eyes followed as the car drove away.

The carrier of the eyes stepped on the pedal and followed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tony pressed the pedal hard and drove through the streets. He crossed the stoplights even if they were red; subsequently breaking a few laws, but he didn't care. There were a lot of things in his mind.

He was slightly reeling from his time with V. When she said that there was much to talk about he knew it wasn't going to be good, but his knowledge was wrong. It was something bad.

It was about his illness, but he quickly changed the subject to movies.

_**That's something we both have in common.**_

_"I care about you, Tony. I don't want you to get hurt."_

_**Pain is life. **_

His mind flashed to when she kissed him on the cheek. It had felt good; so good that his whole body tingled.

_**Forget her, V. **_But how could he?

Tony's destination was Gibbs' home.

He had never spent a full weekend with Gibbs. Sure, they had a beer or a movie or just time at the boat together but usually that took place in a day. After, his talk with V he couldn't help but want to spend more time with the man he looked up to like a father.

He finally arrived and parked.

He walked to the door. But he couldn't decide. Should he knock or should he just go in with the spare key?

After a while of just standing near the door, he decided to knock.

_**Please don't be down at the basement.**_

And to the surprise of his mind, the door was opened to reveal Gibbs.

"DiNozzo?" the older man asked. "Why the hell didn't you use your damn key?"

_**Would it be better to tell him that I didn't know what to decide? **_He inwardly scoffed at that. Lying was so much easier.

"I forgot it," he simply said.

Gibbs looked him straight in the eyes. He searched and searched, but found nothing. Inside, he couldn't help but feel sad. He can no longer find anything in his senior field agent's eyes.

Resigned, but not showing it, Gibbs said, "Why don't you come - ?"

A shot rang out.

Tony's blood froze while Gibbs' boiled.

Two more shots were heard.

Gibbs grabbed Tony and forced his senior field agent to duck along with him.

Another shot rang out.

The two NCIS agent grabbed their guns and looked out to the front of the house.

No more shots were needed.

In front of them, laid two men. One was dead and the other was wounded, but not fatally.

Gibbs didn't recognize either men, but Tony knew who the wounded one was.

"Delmont!" he cried.

Tony ran towards his friend and kneeled.

He knew Delmont could never try to kill him. It was the dead man that shot at him and Gibbs.

Gibbs looked on as he dialed 911.

"Delmont…" Tony said with worry. "It's me. The Dragon."

Delmont slowly opened his eyes and hissed in pain.

"Dragon?" he whispered.

"I'm here."

"I'm sorry."

_**You're sorry! Don't be sorry! **_Tony looked into his friend's eyes and said with a fury, "You are not going to die. The wound is not fatal. Say it to me."

Delmont was breathing heavily. He nodded even though it caused him pain.

"I…I… am – not…go-go...ing to…die."

Gibbs watched as DiNozzo took the man's hand and squeezed it.

"Damn right!" Tony said.

………………...

Ashby looked down at where the contract killer had been laying on.

Everyone was gone now. _**Those boys at NCIS are very quick.**_ He checked his watch and sighed. He didn't want his Brother to die.

_**It was just a test.**_

And Tony DiNozzo passed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tony found James looking out the window with a glass in his head.

A wave of fear passed over him along with the prickling sensation of horror, and insecurity.

_**Does he know?**_

He knew what betrayal could to a man. He had seen it happen. He also bore the weight that betrayal could give.

But the fear was ever present. What would happen if James realizes that he has been betrayed?

Yet that fear washed away by something else; something more significant and powerful. It was washed away by a thought that suddenly came into his head.

He wouldn't be surprised that James figured out his big secret, but he knew James. James wouldn't have had him tailed. The Phoenix would have had him kidnapped, tortured, or killed.

_**Something is up.**_

Another wave suddenly crashed against him. It was an uncontrollable wave, because this wave contained anger, and the anger wasn't just the fear of being caught, but the fear of losing trust.

"You had me followed," he said as calmly as he could, but despite that, he could still hear the rough edge in his voice.

James lowly turned to him after a slight pause. He put his glass of what looked like to be alcohol on his desk, and looked at his friend dead in the eye.

"There are things that you don't understand. There are things that I don't understand. And to be frank, I despise not knowing. I hate not understanding," he finally and slowly said with a tone of voice so calm and so collected that Tony couldn't help but shiver.

_**He knows.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of Trapped Inside**

**Endnote: **I hope you all enjoyed. Please review! Once again, I know how long it's been. I promise you that I will update a lot sooner. Tell me what you think of this chapter! I would really like to know. Once again, thank you for reading.


	19. Chapter 17

**Disclaimers**: I do not own the characters of NCIS especially Tony DiNozzo, but I do own James, V, and other characters of which I obviously created.

**A/N**: Yay! Another chapter up and a lot more to go. I don't think there will be the "super" long chapters for quite a while. This chapter focuses only on James and Lorne – i.e. the relationship. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review for they are undoubtedly a showing of love!

**A/N2**: Now, about my updates. I will try as hard as I can to update, but I've got my hands full with so many stories, but you know what? I love all my stories and I'm giving everyone one of them all I got. But don't you think I'm done with this story! I am not! I love this story more than you all will ever know! I am working as hard as I can on all of my stories. I will never give up on a story. Once again, I hope you all enjoy! Reviews keep me going and are always appreciated!

"_It is difficult to say who do you the most mischief: enemies with the worst intentions or friends with the best." E.R. Bulwer-Lytton_

_**He knows.**_

_**Holy crap he knows! **_

Tony could not speak. How could he when his worst fear has now been realized?

James _knows._

James "The Phoenix" knows his secret. But how?

_**Ah, don't ask how! C'mon, you knew he was clever – cleverer than any person you met in your life. Of course, he was bound to find out.**_

But it was too soon for him. Tony didn't want this to happen.

His heart started to break. He wanted to shiver. He felt his insides squirm as an ache rested on his neck; making it feel like a ton was on it.

_**He knows.**_

He wondered what James would do. What would he do to him? What would he do to the rat?

_**Anything…torture…death…**_

Was he ready for that? _**No.**_ But did he deserve it? _**In some sick way – yes.**_

He cared about James. He loved James. The Phoenix was his best friend – brother. The Phoenix was a part of him; his other half.

It pained him more than anything to lie to him everyday. It hurt so much to hide the facts.

He never thought he would get so damn close, but he did. And there was no turning back. His cards had been played and now it was James who would either fold (_**Not likely..**_.) or raise.

_**What is my life without my friend?**_

He didn't know.

_**He knows.**_

His breathing became rapid as his eyes dilated. The ache on his neck became a great nuisance – a great pain. The tingling feeling he felt so many times before came back on his spine. His legs felt numb. His arms were burning. His insides were more than squirming.

He was weak.

_**I can't do anything.**_

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCI

"The reason I had you followed is…" James started.

He looked long at Lorne. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't spacing out or anything.

Tony held his breath.

_**So here it goes.**_

Satisfied, James continued, "I had to have you followed. You had to be protected."

He waited expectantly.

**Come on, Lorne, what do you want to say?**

Tony merely blinked.

_**That's it? You just wanted to tell me that I needed to be protected?**_

Tony felt relieved. His body immediately calmed and he got himself collected.

_**He doesn't know.**_

But then a wave of disappointment came over him. He couldn't help but feel that maybe it was better that James knew. Despite the heartbreak he knew he would have, their friendship was based on trust and love. What better way to tell James how much he trusted him by telling him that he was sent by the NCIS to infiltrate his business and help topple him?

_**But I can't… I can't…**_

No matter how much better he would feel to tell Phoenix what really was, he knew he couldn't. He made a choice already.

_**I can't forget that.**_

And he wouldn't.

James smiled slightly at his friend; hoping that Lorne wouldn't overreact.

**Lorne overacting is not what I need.**

Tony started breathing again when he realized what James just implied.

_**The nerve of him! He had me followed so I could be protected? The bastard.**_

All thoughts of betrayal, fear, and pain left him. He just glared piercingly at his friend.

James blanched; sensing that his hopes were futile. Lorne's face crunched up in disgust.

**Great, just wounded a dragon's pride…**

Tony licked his lips.

"You had me followed?" he cried!

James stepped back. He knew that an angry Lorne wasn't a very friendly Dragon. He raised his hands.

"Easy, my friend. It was for your own protection," he reminded.

"Protection? From what? Bugs or paper cuts? Tony sarcastically.

James rubbed his face.

**Have you eaten yet, Lorne?**

"Lorne, there are people out there that would do anything to get to me," he mentioned.

Tony rolled his eyes.

"You know I know that already," he countered. "I know something else too." He glared at his friend. "You had me followed. Delmont followed me."

James nodded.

"I know, but like I said, Dragon, it's for your own protection. I sent him to follow you for your own protection," he insisted.

_**You know James…you can be really insufferable at times…**_

"My protection! Can't I protect myself? I'm not called The Dragon for being a weakling, Phoenix." Tony angrily replied.

"I never said you were a weakling, Lorne."

"Like hell!" Tony scoffed. "Having me followed for my own protection sure seems like you telling me that I'm incompetent and weak."

James sighed. He hated arguing with Lorne.

"I'm sorry," he put in before Lorne could say something else. "Yes, it's an insult for me to have you followed. But I swear to you that I only did it out of concern."

Tony put his hand up.

James immediately fell silent.

"You having Delmont tail is saying that you don't trust me." Tony pointed out. Before James could interrupt, Tony continued, "I can handle anything that's thrown at me James. You know that. And I know that."

**Of course, I know that.**

Tony felt a sudden pang in his heart. He knew at that moment that if James had found out that it wouldn't match up to the thought of James not trusting and believing in him.

He turned away; not wanting to stay and argue. He wasn't in the mood. For the first time with James, he felt his sickness come to haunt him. He realized that maybe James isn't a sanctuary anymore.

And that hurt if more than anything he had ever felt in his life.

"Stay."

James never had Lorne turn his back on him before. He immediately regretted sending Delmont after his brother. He realized that he more than wounded the Dragon's pride. He also wounded his brother's heart. He basically implicated that he didn't trust Lorne.

He wanted to quickly do damage control before the wound could become even bigger.

"I'm a bastard and an asshole, Lorne," he said. "You have to know that. I'm one hell of a bastard, and one hell of an asshole."

_**Bastard like Gibbs. Asshole…that's only you James.**_

Tony didn't move.

"You are my brother. You are my best friend. You are the most important thing in my life." James continued; putting everything into his words.

Tony closed his eyes suddenly feeling tears.

_**You know I feel the same way.**_

"I trust you more than I trust myself, Lorne. You have to believe that. So, I beg of you. Stay."

Tony knew at that moment that he couldn't live without James. He knew that James was a once in a lifetime person. There was no way he would give up what he had with James.

He slowly turned and looked deep into James eyes. Then he grinned.

"That my friend is the most charming word in your vocabulary," he said.

James grinned back in relief.

**Forgiveness is a wonderful thing.**

"Louisa May Alcott," he remarked.

Tony's grin widened as he shook his head.

"No. Truth," he corrected.

"Fact."

"Not all truth is fact. Not all fact is true."

"But…"

"But our friendship is a fact and it is true."

James' eyes twinkled.

"What is a friend? A single soul dwelling in two bodies."

"Aristotle." James added.

Tony's eyes twinkled back.

"That old chump did have a way with words."

They both looked at each and then laughed. What had transpired a few statements ago was firmly erased from their minds.

James took a seat and tucked himself into his wooden desk. He nodded for Lorne to take a seat, and the Dragon  
"Do you remember how we first met?" James asked.

Tony smiled.

"Yes, I remember," he responded.

It had been four months ago but he knew that he and James both remembered it vividly.

"You were a smug rascal; asking questions that you knew would put you in danger." James mentioned.

"Yeah, and your goons tried to kill me." Tony pointed out.

_**There were five of them.**_

James smiled back innocently as he replied, "But you fought them off well and they were the ones that got injured – not you."

Tony thought about it and the grinned a Cheshire cat grin.

"Yeah," he proudly accepted.

"You were too good for them." James added with growing pleasure at the memories.

"And then you came in…" Tony pointed out.

He smiled at the memory.

"Then everything changed," James added.

"_**Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born." Anais Nin**_

_Lorne Dante had just defeated the five men who attacked him. They were all lying on the floor after having at least one part of their body broken or bruised._

_He looked at them with a special grin on his face – it was his "I'm unstoppable" grin._

_He carefully checked his gelled hair to see if it was messed up thanks to his actions of defense._

_Suddenly, he heard clapping. _

_An alert came over Lorne as he turned to the sound of the clapping._

_The person who was clapping was a man. _

_An immediate sense of danger found its way inside Lorne's mind. _

_The man stopped clapping and just looked at Lorne._

_The mysterious bystander or culprit was looked about an inch taller than himself so Lorne thought that this guy was at least 6'3''. He was wearing matching color suit that from his keen eyes could see it was made from his favorite fashion maker: Ermenegildo Zegna .He had blue-green eyes with dark brown curly hair. He looked slim, but Lorne could tell by the way the man was standing that he was no weakling – maybe military training in him. He had a full face, but it was clear that he also had sharp cheekbones. His nose was not flat or pointy and his ears weren't too big or too small. His eyes were evenly apart and his chin was sharply rounded._

_The man gave him a smile; revealing pearly white teeth._

_Lorne eyed him wearily; not trusting what he saw._

_"You fought well," the man said in slightly accented voice._

_Lorne couldn't place the accent. It was slightly familiar, but not familiar enough to name._

_"I'll like to introduce myself," the man pleasantly continued after looking at the five men groaning on the ground. "My name is James Dugopolski. A pleasure to meet you."_

_Lorne suspiciously looked at him. He did indeed know who James Dugopolski also known as the Phoenix was. He didn't come for no apparent reason._

_He gave Dugopolski a nod._

_"I know who you are," he replied. "You're the Phoenix."_

_Dugopolski smiled. He returned the nod and took a step which earned him a step back from the other man. This made him smile even wider. _

_"You've heard of me. That's not surprising. I'm an infamous and famous man – despite my objections." Dugopolski gave. He looked at Lorne curiously. "You know my name, but I don't know yours. That's rather rude of you to not greet your name back."_

_Lorne couldn't help but snort._

_"There's no room for chivalry – in a sense," he replied. "Trust is a quaint idea."_

_The Phoenix raised an eyebrow in amusement._

_"__GoldenEye__," he named. "Best Pierce Brosnan Bond movie."_

_That was a little surprise for Lorne. The Phoenix knew movies, but then again GoldenEye was a simple Bond movie._

_He was about to reply but the Phoenix was quicker._

_"If your enemy is superior, evade him. If angry, irritate him. If equally matched, fight, and if not split and reevaluate." Dugopolski replied looking firmly into the other man's eyes._

_Lorne allowed himself another grin. The other man knew __Wall Street__. _

_"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Lorne readily replied with a quote from __Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets__. _

_He held a challenge in his eyes. _

_"What's your name?" Dugopolski asked with acceptance at the other man's dare._

_Lorne didn't answer at first. He wasn't sure where that quote came from, but then it clicked. That was a quote that a lot of movies had. So he would add a memorable one._

_"Lorne Dante – Butch," he replied; taking a cue from __Pulp Fiction__._

_"You know your movies, Mr. Dante, I'll give you that." Phoenix said._

_Lorne was disappointed. He expected more out of the Phoenix._

_The Phoenix smiled. He looked again at the men on the ground. He gave a whistle and more men appeared._

_Lorne didn't flinch at the fact. He just kept his eyes on the Phoenix and the rest of his sense besides his taste on the others._

_"Ditto," he replied; taking his word from __Ghost__. "And you're the Phoenix."_

_Dugopolski smiled even wider and his eyes became sharper – brighter._

_"The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world he didn't exist," Dugopolski said indicating to him being called the Phoenix._

_The Usual Suspects… __Lorne had to give it to Dugopolski. The man knew his movies. He liked that. _

_"True. But I know the Phoenix exist," he replied as he motioned his hands. "He's right here in front of me."_

_"Call me James, Mr. Dante." _

_"Don't call me Dante. Just Lorne, James."_

_James' smile became friendlier. _

_"You've been asking a lot questions," he mentioned._

_Lorne nodded, "Yes, I have. Got a problem?"_

_"You know what happens to nosey fellows?" James asked; quoting from __Chinatown__. _

_"No, I don't." Lorne replied smugly._

_James laughed. "You really did a number on my men."_

_They both looked as the men were picked up by the new men. They watched as they left them alone, but they both knew that there were more men watching. After the injured and the new men leave, they return their gazes to each other._

_"Just a flesh wound…" Lorne countered with Monty Python's help. He paused then continued, "Insulted? Did you train them yourself?"_

_"I never train anyone." James easily replied. _

_"Ah, you don't want to give away any of your best moves…" _

_"Precisely, besides even I if I train a man. I teach them some moves, but not all of them."_

_"What is my punishment for decimating your five forces?" Lorne asked with good humor although he still kept his body and mind ready for any sudden attack._

_James smile turned deadly. "Me," he replied._

_"The horror…the horror…" Dante mocked. _

_He knew that his situation wasn't like the one Marlon Brando was in - in __Apocalypse Now__, but it was still a bad – no, a dangerous situation._

"_Usted podría morir. En este momento. Dado que la mayoría de las personas que están poniendo sus narices en mi empresa, por lo general ser silenciada." James warned in a dangerously light voice. --__**"You could die. At this moment. Since most people who are putting their noses into my business, usually to be silenced."**_

_Lorne snorted. The man wants to speak tongues. He didn't want to dignify the words with a response. _

"_Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?" James asked mockingly._

_Lorne always thought that line from __Rush Hour__ was funny, but to have it used against him was just plain insulting._

_He licked the middle part of his bottom lip; stubbornly refusing to answer. _

_James grinned. He took a step which received a step back from Lorne. He put a hand in his pants' pocket._

_ "I've had my eyes on you, Lorne." James said slowly._

_Lorne frowned at that._

_"I don't go that way, Phoenix." _

_James nodded. "Experiments are always good. So is experience."_

_Lorne didn't know where the Phoenix was getting at._

_"I'm impressed. I've never seen that fire before." James said as his bluish-green eyes laid on Lorne's emerald ones. "You're skilled. You've passed potential. You've become something entirely different from the rest of the world."_

_James grinned wider._

_"You've become – let me see – __The Maltese Falcon__…" he said as he put his other hand on his chin; rubbing it in thought. "Ah!" he cried. He then used that hand in motion as he continued, "You've become the, uh, stuff that dreams are made of."_

_"Ese será el día." Lorne replied mimicking the voice of John Wayne from his movie The Searchers. --__**"That'll be the day."**_

_"Ese será el día, qué?" James asked with his own impersonation of John Wayne.—__**"That'll be the day, what?"**_

_"Los sueños no se hagan realidad." Lorne replied with a hint of bitterness. --__**"Dreams don't come true."**_

_James raised an eyebrow at that statement. He shook his head and stepped closer, but this time Lorne didn't step back._

_"With me, it's sometimes like __The Ten Commandments__..." he explained; his accent sounding rougher than before. "So let it be written. So let it be done."_

_Lorne and James looked each other harder and piercingly into each others eyes as James moved closer and closer to Lorne until he finally stopped just two steps away._

_James quicker than any untrained eye pulled out a dagger. He placed it under Lorne's neck, but Lorne was also quicker than any untrained eye. He pulled out a Glock and placed it right near the Phoenix's happy place._

_Lorne felt the blade under his chin, and James felt the butt of the gun near his genitals. _

_Men came out from the shadows with their hand ready to pull out any weapons to stop Lorne, but James slowly put up his hand that was previously in his pocket._

_The men stopped themselves and moved back into the shadows._

_Lorne's eyes looked at James' hand that held that dagger under his chin. He knew that with one flick of the first that his throat would be destroyed, but he grinned because his gun was where all men were proud about._

_James knew this. He glanced at the gun that was directly near his sexual organ. He looked up at Lorne and saw his grin. He knew that if Lorne wanted to he could just move his index finger and he – or at least the lower part of him would be blown to smithereens, but he had a dangerous position at his call as well. His dagger was right below the other man's chin. _

_They both knew that if either made a move that the other would respond just as quickly and that everything will result in them being dead both figuratively and literally._

_"Prove it." Lorne suddenly challenged with a quote from __Shane __to James' quote from __The Ten Commandments__._

_James nodded. He decided to make a decision based on what he's seen from the past few days and from what he's seen from Lorne at the specific moment._

_"Insanity runs in my family. It practically gallops," he responded with a quote from his favorite comedy __Arsenic and Old Lace__._

_ Lorne carefully shrugged. "Well, nobody's perfect." –__Some Like It Hot._

_"What we got here is…failure to communicate." –__Cool Hand Luke._

_"I'm mad as hell."—__Network__. A short pause. "Does that communicate to you?"_

_"What are you mad at?"_

_"Rosebud." –__Citizen Kane._

_James and Lorne looked each other in the eyes again, but this time understanding conveyed through._

_"What are you?" James asked._

_"I don't know yet." Lorne readily replied._

_James nodded; thinking, and then he got it._

_"I'm the Phoenix. And you are the Dragon," he decided._

_Lorne raised an eyebrow. _

"_Quick to name…" he mentioned. _

_James smiled._

"_What's your answer, Dragon?" he asked._

_Lorne took a few seconds. He knew what his answer should be. He had a job to do, but for some reason he had to not just answer with his mind, but with his body, heart, soul, and spirit. _

"_I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," he answered; taking a queue from __Casablanca__._

_James laughed. Lorne laughed as well. They pulled away their weapons and put them away; back into hiding. _

"_Gentlemen!" James cried. _

_In response, his men came out with their hands behind their backs._

_Lorne looked at all of them, but this time not with weariness but with acceptance._

"_I'd like to introduce you to the Dragon." The Phoenix said._

_He then looked at Lorne. His bright blue-green eyes shimmering with something that Lorne couldn't understand._

"_I think you'll like it here a lot" James explained as he motioned to his men. "I think you'll like it here. We're one big family…" –__Stage Door.__  
James then extended his hand to Lorne. _

_Lorne looked down at it, and quickly took it._

_They shook._

_And the friendship began._

"_**Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born." Anais Nin**_

"And now we're here."

James nodded at his friend and brother's statement.

"Yes. So much has happened in four months, Dragon," he said.

Tony nodded back.

"Yeah, but I don't regret one day," he replied.

James smiled the smile that he only gave Lorne. It was a smile of pure affection; undying affection.

Tony loved that smile just as much as he loved James' laugh. He felt so special that he was the only one that could instigate those two things that were so different from his usually ones.

"I don't know what I'll do without you." James said.

Then what happened came into Tony's mind. _**Delmont!**_

"I guess the protection was need," he carefully mentioned.

James frowned.

"What happened?" he asked.

Tony looked away for a moment, but resumed to looking at James in the eyes.

"Someone tried to kill me, but Delmont got to the attacker first," he replied.

Worry officially was etched on James' face. He looked his friend over.

"You don't have any injuries, Lorne?" he asked.

Tony shook his head.

Worry decreased at first then it increased in James.

"Delmont?" he asked.

Tony smiled in an assuring way.

"He's fine. Currently at the hospital. I didn't check if he was in critical condition, because I was too busy ready to confront you," he replied with a hesitant laugh.

James didn't laugh back. Instead he became awfully silent.

Tony didn't like it at all.

"James?" he called.

"I don't know what I would have done if I lost you for good." James whispered.

He closed his eyes as the Dragon's heart slightly broke.

"It's hard enough to know that you are away in America because of me…" The Phoenix continued. "But to have you so close to death…and possibly have you go to death is just…ju-just unbearable."

Tony felt his eyes glisten with what he knew to be tears, but he wouldn't let them fall. No, not when it was his friend that was close to breaking. He would be strong.

"Death ends life, but it does not end a relationship." he replied deliberately quoting one of his favorite part of one of the best opening and ending quotes from one of his favorite and least favorite movies: _I Never Sang For My Father_ which had so much meaning for him and his life.

They both knew what the full quote was. _"Death ends a life, but it does not end a relationship, which struggles on in the survivor's mind toward some resolution which it may never find." _ The first half was both sad and assuring, but the rest of the quote indicated to something much darker, and James was glad Lorne didn't say the other half.

James opened his eyes. He looked directly into Lorne's.

"I would survive if you depart from this world," Tony continued. "But I'd be living like a damn ghost. I'd walk around the world living – but not living. Because I'd be without you."

James smiled.

"I mean that much to you, eh?" he asked.

Tony smiled back.

"As much as I know how much I mean to you," he replied.

The master clock suddenly struck. They both turned and saw the time. They both returned to each other's gazes and smiled at one another.

"Hey, Slim, are you still happy?" James asked as he stood up, and moved towards Lorne.

It was from _To Have and Have Not__._

Tony grinned, "What do you think?"

James was now in front of Tony. Tony stood up. They clasped each other's shoulders and smiled in companionship.

"If you get hurt. I will kill you myself." James jokingly threatened.

Tony smiled and replied in his best English accent, "May I obey all your orders with equal pleasure, Sire!" –_The Adventures of Robin Hood._

They both laughed and embraced.

"Sadly, you must go, my brother." James said before pulling back.

Tony nodded. "But I will return, my friend."

James smiled. "Just like you promised."

Tony smiled back. "Just like I promised."

With that Tony turned away as James watched. They both felt assured about each other's affection and meaning in the other's heart. But what James didn't know was that Tony felt both a pang in his heart for lying to James and a certain sting of relief at James not knowing that he's the traitor.

_**Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.**_

Tony knew that he was a friend and he was an enemy. He didn't want to be an enemy of James, but if James found out then he would undoubtedly be declared an enemy.

He walked away with a light heart, and a heavy soul from the man that was called The Phoenix; a man whom he loves to call his friend and brother as a certain quote that did not come from a movie lingered in his mind.

_"It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend." William Blake_

**TBC**

**List of movies and dates of release**:

_Golden Eye __1995_

_Wall Street __1987_

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets __2002_

_Pulp Fiction __1994_

_Ghost __1990_

_The Usual Suspects __1995_

_Chinatown __1974_

_Monty Python and the Holy Grail __1975_

_Apocalypse Now __1979_

_Rush Hour __1998_

_The Maltese Falcon __1941_

_The Searchers __1956_

_The Ten Commandments__ 1956_

_Shane __1953_

_Arsenic and Old Lace __1944_

_Some Like It Hot __1959_

_Cool Hand Luke __1967_

_Network __1976_

_Citizen Kane __1941_

_Casablanca __1942_

_Stage Door __1937_

_I Never Sang For My Father __1970_

_To Have and To Have Not __1944_

_The Adventures of Robin Hood __1938_

_The Godfather __1972_

**End-note**: I have finally added another chapter. Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! LOL! Okay, I hope you all enjoyed. Repeating myself is sad, but it's tradition. Reviews are appreciated and keep me writing!


	20. Chapter 18

**Disclaimers**: I do not own NCIS and I never will.

**A/N**: I know this a short chapter, but I can do nothing about that. I've been so busy trying to balance each and every one of my stories especially between this and Perfect. But I assure you that I will never give up on any of my stories.

Another reason why I was so slow on updating any of my stories is – well, I have been switching from one story to another on my computer, I went to Disneyland for a week, and the Olympics are distracting me especially the fact that I've been rooting, and crushing on Aaron Peirsol and Michael Phelps.

Well, anyways. Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! But for this one, I would really like you all to give me your reactions on the Community and what is revealed! Thanks!

_No one knew the origin of the Community. And neither did anyone know the age of the faction. _

_There are speculations of course. Some suggest that the Community rose from the ashes of either Troy or Rome. Some propose that the Community began after the Fall of Babylon. Most agree that the Community boast and has members in every country, region, and so forth._

_Besides the question of age, many wondered if the Shadow came first or if it was the Community that came to life first? Who created the code? The guidelines? The rules? How did the Community spread? Did it spread like wildfire or like a rowboat in the Atlantic Ocean? _

_What created it all? _

_No one knew. The Community held many secrets including those that were withheld from the Community itself._

_There were many hypotheses, but no theories._

_Despite being shrouded in a certain mystery, there were things that were known._

_There are three ways to become noticed by the Community. One is if a person is born into it. Two is if a person was chosen by a member of the Community. Three is if a person stumbles into it by the will of Fate._

_But to become a part of the Community one must pass certain tests: overcome one's greatest fear, outsmart a member, and defeat a member in a fight._

_ Talking or writing about the Community in public or in private is strictly forbidden. There is only one valid route to communicate, and that is when a meeting is taken place. _

_If there is no meeting then the members must live out their lives and achieve the goals that were required of them. Those goals are to become better then they were before, and to do anything in their power without being noticed to further empower the Community._

_The Community does have a leader of sorts. _

_The Leader Elect is like a tyrant and a president combined, and separate all at the same time._

_Generally as a part of tradition members of the Community vote for their leader thus being called the Leader Elect. _

_The Leader Elect has three years in office, and during a certain period of his or her reign four people are to challenge the Leader Elect. If the Leader Elect could defeat the four challengers then he or she can have another year of service. _

_Besides the four challengers, no one in the Community is allowed to challenge or veto the Leader Elect, and in office he or she is absolute thus is the reason why the Leader Elect is not only part president, but also part tyrant._

_But what of the Shadow? What role does the Shadow play? _

_The Shadow is both feared and respected, loved and hated figure to the Community. _

_The Shadow unlike the Community had its name known throughout the world. The name is a very public thing, but most consider it a myth – a legend whispered by ignorant adolescents, and foolish old men. But the name of the Shadow despite the words of doubt still strikes fear and so much more emotions into the hearts of those who hear the name spoken._

_The Shadow unlike the Leader Elect isn't voted in. The name is picked up._

_But how is it "picked up?"_

_All the Community knows is that they watch for signs – signs that a man or a woman have taken up the mantle of the Shadow. _

_What are the qualifications for someone to pick up the name?_

_Well, whoever is the Shadow is considered and known to be totally different from people around him or her, but subtle enough not to be questioned. This can point to the members of the Community of being able to become the Shadow, but that isn't so. _

_Tradition is powerful. Tradition is sacred. _

_The Shadow must be an outsider. _

_Usually, the person doesn't know that he or she is the Shadow. They only know that they are changing. _

_When does the person know that he or she is the Shadow? _

_It is the Leader Elect's decision on how, when, and where the person should be told._

_The Shadows is both an ally and an enemy of the Community. _

_The Shadow is a force and an entity in itself. _

_The Shadow is dangerous. _

_As a tyrant and as a president the Leader Elect must naturally feel both threatened and relieved at the prospect of the Shadow._

_There must be a balance. _

_The Shadow and the Community must balance each other out._

_But balance mustn't always be there. _

_The Shadow is dangerous for a reason. _

_The Shadow doesn't follow rules that the Community follows. _

_The Shadow rules itself._

_This is what the Leader Elect fears and marvels at. _

_The Shadow is unpredictable._

_The Shadow is ultimate control._

_The Shadow is ultimate chaos._

_The Community cannot be friends with the Shadow, but it cannot be enemies either._

_They can live with and without each other._

_But there is a prophesy…_

_This prophesy is known by every Leader Elect._

**There must be a winner.**

_But considering what's been told, how can that be?_

_No one knows, but it will be done._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**

**End-note**: I know this a short chapter. I apologize for that. I will never give up on a story. The next chapter won't be short, but it won't be long either. Once again, I hope you enjoy the story! Reviews are appreciated! Tell me what you think about the Community!


	21. Chapter 19

**Disclaimers**: I do not own anything familiar from the television series NCIS. I do own James, V, and the other characters.

**A/N**: I know that the last chapter was quite confusing, but it had to be there. This one is short as well, and I'm sorry for that, but school's back and I don't know if I will be able to write long chapters.

The plane ride back to D.C. was a ride filled with thoughts. The thoughts in Tony's head were of things he kept hidden from the rest of the world especially from James and Gibbs.

He thought of things that came natural to him.

He was great with the ladies, had the looks, the intellect, and had a good memory which helped with his knowledge of film.

He was good at his job.

He was good at finding things.

He killed and he was good at it.

Was he a natural in that?

No.

He was a natural liar and secret keeper.

Besides those two and of course the things listed earlier in his minds – nothing was natural.

He was trained. He worked to perfection that it almost seemed natural.

When he was nine he met a man. Even at nine he could feel power radiated off the man.

His name was Joseph.

Tony never got his last name, but it didn't matter. His nine year old self was stricken; stricken with adoration.

He liked Joseph instantly. How could he not? He wanted a father's love. His biological father was cold, judging, and so distant that a chance of having a relationship with someone that could act as a father to him was highly appealing.

Joseph became more than a father figure. He became Tony's mentor, councilor, friend, and leader.

The man let Tony into his life, and brought him a true family.

In doing so, Tony gained two sisters, three brothers, and a first love.

They were Amy Lynch, Jean Adler, Jasper O'Brien, Randall Miller, Brian Ashby, and Delilah Ricardo.

They all became a family under their father Joseph.

Tony grew up secretly with them. His parents had no clue, and he liked it that way.

Life under Joseph wasn't easy, but it was better than the one he had with his father and his not so stable mother.

He head to excel in all things from math to science to languages to art. Joseph the Father wanted his children to be strong and able to reach the highest of heights.

And Tony did become strong.

He was a master of languages. He was a master at killing. He was a master of fighting in general. He was a master of lying. He was a master of secrets.

He along with the other Children excelled.

Besides that, they all became really close. They hung out, joked, had fun, and talked whenever they could.

They went to high school together. In college, they separated but not far enough. They all were a five minute drive away from each other.

Before college Joseph gave them a choice. They could come and work for him with recruiting more children and do business with the world, or do their own thing.

Joseph had hoped that both Brian and Tony would accept, but Tony declined.

Tony loved Joseph dearly, but law enforcement drew him in from the get-go.

Joseph wasn't upset.

He just smiled.

Brain chose to follow in Joseph's footsteps. Delilah decided to become a teacher. Amy wanted to become a nurse while Jean wanted to be a competitive swimmer. Randall chose to start his own business. And Jasper – well he majored in psychology, but in the end became something entirely different.

Everything seemed so perfect. He and Delilah were dating. Randall and Amy were married. Jasper and Jean were also dating. And Brian…well, he preferred the single life.

_**Too perfect.**_

Then it all fell apart.

Delilah died in the cold after being diagnosed with a deadly disease. She fought hard, but she lost.

_"You shouldn't cry, cousin."_

_"I can't stop…You came into my life so quick, but now you are go...nn...gonna go away just as quick." _

_"No one can stop death. Death is the cousin of Sleep as Sleep is the cousin of Dreams. I'm going to the eternal dream."_

_"Death is cruel. So is Sleep. Dreams go both ways too."_

_"You'll survive."_

_"But you won't! Why did you tell me?"_

_"You're not the only one who has secrets or how to lie to keep them."_

_**If I had only known…**_

Tony took a sip of the bottle of Budweiser in his hand as one of the deep grieves he had inside washed over him.

It was the first heartbreak he had ever received and there were more to come.

Jasper and Jean broke up, and never spoke again.

_**I found out Jasper's secret.**_

Jasper was a killer.

_He had snuck into his friend's dorm room; curious at Jasper's mysterious movements, and constant hiding and disappearing along with faraway looks into some other world. _

_Jasper wouldn't tell him anything. No Jasper liked to make things a challenge. And Tony didn't mind that._

_He was in the dorm room, and to his horror finds Jasper there holding a dagger and wearing a very bloody sweater._

_"Come out, DiNozzo," he said._

_Nervously, Tony revealed himself. But he fought it off. This was shocking. What was his friend doing with a blade like the one he was holding? And why was his shirt so bloody?_

_"Tony." Jasper said heavily. His eyes were filled with regret, but they also bore undying love for Tony. He threw the knife on the bed, took off the sweater, and threw it there as well. "Tony, I've got something to tell you," he continued slowly._

_But Tony had already figured it out. It all made sense now. The constant disappearing, the faraway looks, the hiding, and Brian's utter refusal to acknowledge it all._

**A string of murders haunt this city….**

_And the knife and bloody gave him more evidence._

_Jasper was a serial killer._

_"I know – now." Tony replied with a slight nod._

_Jasper looked relieved; the regret in his eyes was no longer there, but content._

_As much as Tony wanted to hate Jasper he knew he couldn't. How could he hate him? He knew he should, but the feelings of hate, outrage, and anger at Jasper for keeping the secret and being a murder never crossed his mind._

_He just said, "Ok. Good night."_

_And he left._

_The next day, Jasper transferred out of state._

_**Do I now regret the decision of not turning him in?**_

Once again, Tony knew he should, but he didn't and he couldn't.

Have people died thanks to Jasper's skilled hands? Yes, but Tony didn't regret. He didn't hate Jasper. He just hated that Jasper chose the life of a wanted man; of a serial killer.

_**And that's why Jean broke up with him.**_

She knew his secret, and she hated him for it.

And the last and final heartbreak happened quicker than he thought it would.

Amy committed suicide. What made it all the more heart wrenching was that she did this irreversible action after getting raped.

Everyone's heart had broken after Amy's death, but none more than Randall. He felt so loss without his soul mate.

And when an illness struck him, Randall would not fight. He was ready to die. But his biological brother wasn't going to let Randall give up. He overrode Randall's decision to get no treatment, and declared his brother mentally unfit.

_**And that did it.**_

_Brain was guarding the door while Tony and Randall were completely alone in the hospital room._

_Tony had a needle in his hand. Randall wanted him to inject their patented "sleeping drought" into him through the IV._

_Randall, Tony, and Brain knew that their creation the "sleeping drought" was untraceable, and no one would ever know that someone injected anything unless seen, but the part of being caught was highly unlikely._

_Tony was hesitant. He wasn't sure if this was right, but one confident look from Randall he knew that he had to do it despite the fact he knew it would haunt him for the rest of his life._

_He had already lost most of his friends and family. Delilah lost to her disease. Amy committed suicide. Jasper went off to somewhere to continue his killing spree. Jean was no where to be found since breaking up with Jasper. And now Randall wanted him to kill his friend even though he worded it as a mercy killing. _

_Brian and Joseph were the only ones left now._

_But then again, a sort of distance was coming between him and Brian, and Joseph. They had different ideals, aspirations, dreams, and motives._

_Tony realized that after he gives Randall the peace that he deserved - he would be entirely alone._

_"I love ya, you know that brother…" Randall gasped; ready to leave the world of the living._

_Tony smiled in a bittersweet way. "Love you too," he replied._

_With that, he injected the "sleeping drought" and watched as Randall quickly faded away._

_**The final heartbreak was one I created.**_

He had lost so many people that he blamed himself if only for a little while. It was during that blaming at him period that he made his farewells to Brian and Joseph.

He then ran; trying to escape the memories as he got accepted to his first law enforcement job.

_**Those days have passed.**_

And he gained a new family; two of them in fact. Everything seemed perfect with them as well, but once again things started to go downhill.

And this time, Tony swore it wouldn't end like last time.

This time he knew the better outcome. This time he would make that outcome true.

_**In the end…**_

He would not be alone.

**TBC**

**End-note**: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. That was a little history of DiNozzo in my stories. Comment on what you thought about it. Reviews appreciated!


	22. Chapter 20

**Disclaimers**: I do not own NCIS or any of is familiar cast of characters.

**A/N**: OMG! It has been so long since I have updated. But once again that I assure you that I am working on all my stories. I am almost finished with the next chapters of Closer to Collision and Enough isn't Always Enough. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Reviews keep me going!

**Summary**: What if Tony was as sick as Ziva thought he was?

"Hello Anthony."

In no way whatsoever did Tony expect to receive a greeting at the private sectional airport. He thought that the airport including the airstrip was owned by James, and it was quite surprising to see someone waiting as he walked down the stairs of the aircraft.

A terrible stretch of fear entered Tony's mind at the unexpected voice. At first, he thought it was Gibbs. He couldn't believe that out of all the secrets that he has been keeping Gibbs found this one – one of the heaviest secrets of all.

But it wasn't Gibbs. No, to his astonishment it was someone entirely different. It was someone he hadn't seen in over maybe ten years – he wasn't that sure. But it had been a long time.

It was Brian Ashby.

Brian Ashby was a childhood friend and his Brother. He didn't look any different from the last time he had seen the man who was only a year and half older than him.

He still had his Steve McQueen hair, and fiery sharp intense turquoise eyes. He evidently still had his Peter Pan quality to him; a quality like Larry Mullen Jr. And the Irish in descent man still wore his favored Armani shirt, and dress coat along with possibly Levi jeans.

_**Same old Brian.**_

And if so, Brian was still under their Father: Joseph. So that meant that Ashby still dealt with "The Family" affair.

The relief that the greeter wasn't Gibbs, and the earlier astonishment quickly faded to be replaced by wary suspicion, slight confusion, and childlike wonder.

The Brian Ashby was in front of him. This man he had lovingly called the Irish Man was a man he considered a best friend and a man he called a Brother. He had missed him so since that day they last saw each other. He could never forget the years they had together in the younger – more innocent-in-a-way years of his life.

But Brian was a loyal Child of Joseph. His business was for his "Family." And since his own refusal of taking a permanent seat in the Family affairs both Brian and Joseph chose a silent stance concerning him despite the acceptance they had to his choice to be in law enforcement.

Yet Tony never forgot the pain he took in on the breaking apart of the Siblings: Jasper taking off to continue his murderous acts, Jean turning into a highly cynical woman because of Jasper's escape, Amy committing suicide after being raped, Randall suffering from the illness that struck him and making him kill the other with the drug they made together, Delilah dying of her own illness, and Brian's decision to stay within the Family which totally differed from his own decision which was to enter the law enforcement.

Many questions had formed in his head concerning those three things. He held childlike wonder. Why? Because after all the years apart, he had never expected the feelings of joy come rushing into his heart so quickly before. He had missed Brian, but the question lingered: _did Brian miss him in turn_?

And he also was holding wary suspicions because they had departed from one another pleasantly, but he could tell by Joseph's all too easy going smile and the way Brian's eyes flashed indescribably was most likely felt. The question still remained even after he left. Why did Joseph and Brian let him go so easily? He couldn't help, but sense an ulterior motive.

Then there was his slight confusion. They had never seen or spoken to one another for God knows how long. And despite the friendly parting, and hidden displeasure, he expected the drought between them to last forever. After all, they both were heavily affected by the changes that occurred between them – the Siblings. Why weren't they both still living in ignorance? Would anything stay the same?

Tony didn't have any answers. He could only hope that he could get some from Brian, but he doubted it. He had never been good at reading Brian. He was just lucky that he saw some hint of a flash in Brian's eyes. No he wasn't lucky – Brian let him see it.

"What do you want me to do, sir?" asked the pilot quietly in his ear.

Tony shook his head and continued down the stairs to face Brian face to face.

"Brain," he greeted unemotionally.

Brian's blue eyes shined as a smile formed on his lips.

"Greetings, my brother," he said without a hint of an accent in a mix of Romanian, Spanish, and Hebrew.

_**The master of languages.**_

Tony knew he was fluent in some languages, but he didn't expect those particular languages he chose to push aside to come back to him so quickly.

It was like no time had passed at all. The memories he pushed aside came back. He was the son of Joseph again; Brother of Brian.

"Welcome, my Brother," he replied in a mix of German (courtesy of James), Romanian (courtesy of Joseph), and Italian (courtesy of his biological family).

Brian's smile widened. He clasped one of Tony's shoulders and gave him a kiss on the brow.

Opening his eyes after closing them from the kiss on his brow, Tony returned the gesture.

Still clasping Brian's shoulder, Tony said; still keeping the tradition of three languages, "Ten years and more – maybe less. Whatever. Too long."

"You have your own life, Tony, and I have mine." Brian replied.

They unclasped each other's shoulders and started walking to the parking lot side by side.

Tony wanted to tell Brian that he missed him, but Brian spoke and what he said was on an entirely different subject.

"You've been a busy boy." Brian said; his voice holding cunning and knowledge.

Tony decided not to school his features knowing full well that it would be worthless.

"A little," he gave.

Brian laughed. "More than a little, Brother, you have been a busy boy. I see you've been extra friendly with the Phoenix."

No surprise hit Tony. He would have been surprised if Brian didn't' know about his dealings in life whether in law enforcement or his personal life.

Then he realized that if Brian knew about his growing split loyalties and affections for James and his boss Gibbs then he must know about his returning illness.

As if sensing this realization Brian said, "The plague? Were you bitten by a rat or something?" He chuckled. "No, some crazy person sent you a letter with a kiss like mark. Always think a letter with red lipstick is for you Tony. Your ego is amazing."

Tony rolled his eyes as he turned to lean on the side his rental car.

Brian was grinning that old grin of his. It was the grin of mischief, of power, of humor, of pleasure, of knowledge, and of deadliness.

"Running around the world working – helping various agencies whether legal…" he said with another chuckle. "Or not…"

"NCIS agent, covert expert, mercenary…" Tony added, but he didn't know if he was mocking himself, Brian, or both.

Brian's eyes flashed as his grin widened.

"Woman you love most in the world shot by an Israeli operative. Caitlin "Kate" Todd shot by sniper in the head. Dies instantly…" he countered; almost casually.

Tony thought he would have a flash on Kate's death come in his mind, but he didn't get it. He wasn't sure why. He felt relieved, disappointed, and unsure about not seeing it replay in his mind. He didn't understand why it wasn't in his head now.

_**Have I let it go already?**_

He could tell that his eyes showed sorrow, but not from a memory of her death. It came because he couldn't see it anymore in his head.

Brian's sapphire eyes softened, and its sharpness faded. Suddenly in front of Tony was not Brian the Long Lost Brother, but Brian the Brother.

"The past always haunts, I know," he said; almost with a whisper.

A glaze of pain came into Brian's eyes. Tony knew what the other man remembered. He too remembered.

_**Jasper…Amy…Jean…Randall…Delilah…Me?**_

And then it faded. It was quickly replaced by the sharpness and determination of the Brian the Long Lost Brother.

"Father wants to see you," he mentioned in a business like manner and stance.

_**Does he know?**_

This was something Tony expected to hear. It was something that he could answer to.

"I will, but now," he replied steadily.

"It's important."

_**Isn't it always? **_Tony nodded. "I know, but I can't. I've got an op tomorrow."

Nodding, Brian said, "Yes, the ops. How 'bout now, Tony."

It wasn't a question – more like a slight command.

_**Now? **_Tony almost shuddered at the thought.

No, he couldn't see Joseph. He couldn't. The man, the teacher, and the foster father – he could never forget. But he can't.

_**I can't.**_

"Not now," he said at hand. "Someday, but not now."

Brian didn't look all too convinced, but he didn't object. Instead he nodded, and said, "There's something that concerns you, Brother."

"And that is?" Tony asked; glad that Brian let the subject of him visiting Joseph – at least for the moment.

"Have you ever heard about the Community?" Brian asked after a lengthy pasue.

_**The Community? **_"The who?" he repeated in confusion.

"Ah, the Phoenix has yet to tell you." Brian said slowly with a curious expression his face.

Tony looked at him closely; trying to read anything, and hoping that Brian would give away something – anything.

"Be very wary of the Community, Brother. Find the Shadow." Brian advised; his eyes becoming sharper, and his tone was commanding and serious.

This was a tone of voice Tony commonly heard in association with Joseph.

"What is the Shadow?" he demanded. Why was he hearing about these "The-s?" "What is the Community? Why am I only hearing vagueness?"

A curious look came onto Brian's face. It was in his eyes as well. It was a look that Tony hadn't seen in a long time. It showed two things; things that Tony had almost forgotten that were capable to be put on Brian's countenance.

It held concern and love.

"Trust me, Tony." Brian said in English. "Trust me."

Tony's hear soared in Brian's love. He could see it, feel it, and hear it. He did trust Brian. He never stopped.

"I will."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tony walked into the hospital hallway searching for room thirty. And to his slight surprise he found Gibbs at the expected door looking through.

Gibbs as if sensing him said, "No need to pause DiNozzo." He looked at him. "Where id you go? It's been more than twenty four hours."

_**I better not make anymore abrupt trips.**_

"Sorry, Boss. Just had to think is all," he replied, but not as convincingly as he hoped for since he caught Gibbs raised eyebrow that all too clearly stated skeptism.

But luckily for him, the older man put it aside. He instead nodded at the door.

"That man took a bullet for you," he said.

_**Yes, he did.**_

"Yes." Tony agreed. "Saved my life I guess…" He paused; already realizing that he may have made a mistake. "Save our lives."

_**I'm glad he was there. James was right. People are coming for my head. But why?**_

Gibbs nodded. "Yes, he did."

"How is he?" Tony slowly asked as he moved to Gibbs' side and then looked through the window to see Delmont hooked up to about seven different wire like things.

He checked his friend's stats.

_**As normal for someone recovering from a gunshot wound.**_

"Stable for his wound to the chest. Was fair out of surgery. No complications so far." Gibbs answered gruffly.

Tony noticed something missing on his friend. He was about to say something about it, but Gibbs spoke first.

"Strong man. He can breathe on his own."

_**Oh.**_

"Has he woken up?" _**And has he said anything to incriminate me or himself? **_He wanted to ask that too, but he knew it would add to his Boss' suspicion that he suspected the older man had thanks to his newfound knowledge of his deep op with the Phoenix.

"He woke up a couple of times speaking of some things in possibly German or maybe even Farsi." Gibbs answered; the tone of his voice indescribable. "He also woke up two hours ago calling for a Lorne."

Tony knew that Gibbs was now looking at him. It was because Tony's cover name was Lorne, and they both knew it.

He somewhat shyly and hesitantly nodded as he looked at Gibbs. He could just see the questions in Gibbs' eyes.

"He's a bodyguard." Tony simply said.

Gibbs once again arched an eyebrow. "Your bodyguard?"

Tony shrugged. "I guess." He gave Gibbs a slight smile. "We should be glad. He saved our lives. Owe the bastard big time."

Gibbs just stared at him with his intense eyes and expression.

Tony remained unmoved, but not unfazed. His Team Leader still had the power to make him nervous.

But it also made him feel like Gibbs was trying to make him submit under his will.

_**I can't.**_

He won't.

"I've earned the Phoenix's trust," he said with a little defensive tone. "I've succeeded in that in less than two days. It's my job to get Intel until Jen – the Director tells me otherwise of course."

A gush of bravery filled Tony as he smiled at Gibbs and opened the door, entered, and sat beside Delmont.

He felt Gibbs watch him do it, but was thankful that his boss didn't' say a thing despite knowing that he may have a felt a little upset or surprised at the snub.

Tony looked at his friend and gingerly took the man's hand.

Delmont looked so pale. He looked peaceful though. The man was strong and resilient.

_**One has to be if one works for the Phoenix.**_

"You shouldn't have risked your life for me. Yeah I know…I know… He ordered you to, but… I'm not worth it, Delmont. I…" he said softly and carefully.

"Don…don…ch…you...dou-t…your…val-ue, Dra-gon. Wh-a-tuh…you tahah – Phoeee-nix wo-uld be lost."

Tony was startled by the hoarse almost inaudible tone of voice that Delmont had. He was also surprised albeit pleasantly that his friend woke up.

But then he realized something. Gibbs must be watching from the window. He smiled at Delmont, and looked at him deep in the eyes. He conveyed a message through his eyes saying: _the walls have ears._

Delmont showed nothing in his features. He coughed a little bit and then nodded with a smile as well.

Tony grinned.

"Did the old man give you words?" he asked; his voice serious – business like despite his grin.

Delmont's eyes were half closed but he too had a slight grin on his face. And when he spoke Tony could clearly hear what he was saying.

"No…Even if he did…I was knocked out most of the time."

With his free left hand, Tony ran it through his hair, and then rested it behind his neck.

"Nervous man ever since Peter's game." Tony replied; resisting the urge to look back at the window.

"Tough…you can handle it." Delmont said with confidence as his grin became as strong as he can muster.

Tony laughed, and squeezed the other man's hand softly. It would have saddened him greatly if Delmont had become one of the faithfully departed.

"When you feel, don't linger, but if not – silence is a virtue unless I am around." Tony said with a commanding voice.

He wasn't just protecting himself from outsiders who included Gibbs, but he was also protecting James and Delmont. He didn't want anyone he cared about to get hurt.

_**If blood must be shed…**_

He knew that it must be his.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

James Dugopolski was a veteran of many things. He was a veteran of war, of power, of friendship, and of love.

He used to be the Shadow.

He was the Shadow, but he dropped the name six years ago.

He held the title for five years.

But he had to drop the name. He wasn't meant to last as the Shadow, and he knew it.

He remembered that it had been a year and half have since someone held the name when he picked it up. But someone had picked the title up right away after he dropped it.

As the Phoenix he was concerned, and intrigued.

Who picked up the name so quickly?

His mind never forgot the supposedly ancient prophecy. It kind of reminded him of Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort.

_**One can't live while the other survives…Or something like that.**_

And the problem was that he wasn't sure if it was wise that either the Shadow or the Community would become the winner.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Leader Elect Dr. Eric Cecil knew the prophecy well. He wasn't conflicted about it, but he fear it.

War between the Community and the Shadow wasn't a certain thing. He held power, but so did the Shadow.

The constant question was who was going to win?

_**Why cannot it be balanced?**_

But it couldn't stay balanced.

There must be a winner.

He looked down at the file of the brand new Shadow.

The question of who would win still repeated over and over in his mind.

"I must."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shannon was furious over the botched hit against one Anthony DiNozzo.

He couldn't believe that one of his men was dead instead of the intended victim.

He had prided in his people's skills. He had hired the best. But one of his best had been defeated.

Then the thought about the buyer came into his head. What would that sharply dressed man say once he finds out that the Italian wasn't dead?

_**Try again. I will not fail again.**_

He beckoned for one of his employees, Jonathon, to come forward.

"Kill him," he ordered and gave him DiNozzo's picture.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Neither man spoke during the car ride back to the NCIS headquarters.

Gibbs knew that the younger man was lost in his own thoughts, and he wanted to know what those thoughts were.

He had tried to read DiNozzo so many times before whether it was the man's tone, eyes, or posture he got – nothing.

Before, he almost could read everything from Tony. In fact, he actually prided himself over being the only one Tony really shed some parts of his mask to.

But ever since he came back from Mexico, his relationship with his senior field agent changed. No longer was there the ease between them; that mutual connection; the sync was gone.

He did believe that he and the younger man were still friends. He did know that they still had each other's six. But he also knew that the level of trust – it went down. It didn't go away. It just went down a few notches.

It wasn't that Tony didn't' trust him any more. It's just that Tony didn't trust him completely – anymore. The younger man trusted him in the field but not in the personal aspect of live.

_**No! He never tells me about the ops.**_

And that made Gibbs fear and become sad. He was losing Tony in the work field too.

And there was that one big concern: the Phoenix. He keeps on getting more and more suspicious of Tony's relationship with the man.

_**How deep are you, DiNozzo?**_

If there was a thing about Tony that he's practically a genius at is being undercover.

It is Tony's greatest strength and greatest weakness in his ability of his operative skills. The young man had a knack of instantly getting close to the target – sometimes a little too close.

And after the events of yesterday, and seeing DiNozzo talking with the man who saved their lives, he couldn't help but have suspicions despite the fact he didn't want to.

Tony was changing.

And Gibbs didn't know if it was for the better or for the worse.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brian arrived back to the Family's temporary home in D.C. He nodded at a young man standing guard. He walked down the hallway and was greeted with a hug from the latest Child of Joseph.

"Bri! Your back!" squealed the young boy in delight.

"Hello, Damien. " Brian said with a slight smile. It was a duty of every elder to remain unattached. The children should only bond with their Siblings, their designating Uncle, and the Father.

But young Damien was different. The boy held all the qualities he loved, admired, and respect. Those qualities he held reminded Brian often of his Siblings and a little of Father.

Brian knew Damien would rise high in the world.

"Do you wanna play tag with me?" Damien asked with is deeply inquisitive grey eyes.

Brian needed to talk to his Father, but he couldn't ever resist Damien. He would do anything for the child is like son to him."

"Yes, young Damien."

The boy then gleefully led the Irish man toward the backyard.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tony knew Gibbs was thinking – mostly about him. He could feel the man's thoughts, his glances, and his particular change in breathing whenever he was deep in thought.

DiNozzo did what he could only do.

He ignored the older man.

Besides at that moment as they drove back to the NCIS headquarters Tony's thoughts were on James and Brian, and what he was warned about by the latter.

_Be wary of the Community, Tony. Find the Shadow._

What was the Community? What was the Shadow?

For a few moments, Tony thought that Brian was making it all up.

_**Until…**_

Until Brian asked him to trust. When the Irish Man said that, Tony had no doubts. The Community and the Shadow were real. He did trust Brian, and despite the fact that they hadn't seen each other in a very long time he never stopped trusting his Brother.

Another thing that caught his attention was that Brian told him to ask James about the Community and the Shadow.

_**What do my brothers know that I don't?**_

He didn't know.

_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**_

He quickly schooled his features after the mental scream.

His illness was striking back after twenty four hours of being pain free. _**At least physical pain free. **_He felt a burning sensation on his shoulders and his spine felt as if someone was poking it. His heartbeat slowed thanks to pure will.

He may have felt agonizing pain, but he wouldn't show it to Gibbs. He couldn't.

_**Just breathe…**_

He did, but that only brought more pain.

_**Become numb!**_

He didn't.

And so the rest of the ride was filled with such painful misery that Tony couldn't help but wonder if this returned illness he had was punishment for all the sins he's committed.

If that were so -.

_**Then more pain will come.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**

**End-note**: Once again, I am sorry for not updated so soon. I just hope that you read and enjoy. Reviews appreciated!


	23. Chapter 21

**Disclaimers**: I do not own NCIS. But I do own Brian, Damien, and Joseph.

**A/N**: Forgive me for my lack of updating. I'm trying the best that I can in my hectic life. Chapters are going to remain short until I have more time to write longer ones or to just being able to put certain "smaller chapters" together to make the "normal" chapter. Reviews appreciated?

**Summary**: What if Tony was sick as Ziva thought he was?

Brian swiftly put the needle to the side of his neck; aiming to the correct vein. He made himself become num, and mentally told himself that he was immune to pain.

_One…_

He steadied his breathing.

_Two…_

He clenched the syringe.

_Three!_

He slammed the needle directly into the vein, and pushed the contents in the syringe into it.

He closed his eyes at the release he felt. He felt neither pain nor pleasure, and neither hope nor fear.

"Careful, Son, I wouldn't want you to die from that."

The neither cold nor warm voice made Brian open his eyes as he pulled the instrument away from him.

He put the syringe on the table, and grabbed a towel. He poured alcohol into it and then patted his neck.

After this, Brian finally looked up.

His Father was standing in the doorway.

"I don't die. I live," he replied.

He pulled the drawer, and put the towel and the syringe in it. After closing it, he ran his hands through his hair.

"He didn't budge, I presume." Joseph said with an undertone of mild approval.

"We both didn't expect him to. He's become stronger than before. A rightly deserved man for the Shadow's crown." Brian said; feeling the effects of the drug at last.

"You could have picked it up." Joseph mentioned in a monotonous tone.

Brian nodded. "I know."

They both knew the reason why he wouldn't and couldn't pick up the name of the Shadow.

Brian refused to make it noticed or subtle about his power and influence in the world.

The title of the Shadow can't be picked up by just anyone. The Community didn't know how the title is picked up, but just how that once it is the person who did the picking was now the Shadow.

What both the Community and the Shadow didn't know as that it was Joseph who chose who would be the next Shadow, and since Brian was the Eldest Son of Joseph – he could not be the Shadow because he would take the place of this Father.

"Do you miss him?" Joseph asked.

A soft cry from a child interrupted them.

"Bri! Bri! Play with me. I'm done with my lessons! Play with me and the others!" cried Damien as he ran into Brian's arms.

Brian laughed and hugged the child.

"I will, Young One, I will," he replied as he stood up; carrying the boy with him.

He locked eyes with Joseph.

"Do you?" he shot back.

They both didn't need to answer.

Anthony DiNozzo was more than a part of the _Family. _He was _their _family.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**

**End-note**: I know this is such a short chapter, but I'm afraid that chapters will be shorter. Life is hectic in my world. I'm trying the best that I can. Reviews appreciated.


	24. Chapter 22

**Disclaimers:** I do not own anyone familiar such as Tony, Gibbs, and so forth. But I do own the Community, every OC such as James, and so forth. I do not write this for profit, but merely for entertainment.

**A/N: **Wow, I've had such a long absence from fanfiction, and my stories. I feel so guilty for this grievance but I hope that you all will forgive me. My excuse is the same as before…writer's block, and school. I'm doing my best to balance this life as a writer and school so bare with me. Thank you once again for reading. I hope you enjoy!

**Summary: **What if Ziva was right about Tony? This is all about Tony with appearances by many OCs and many canon characters.

Brian watched Damien play with the other children with a thoughtful look on his face. Joseph had gone to his chambers to sleep his own worries, if he had any, away. When that happens it meant that he was in command. But Ashby didn't want to deal with the pressures of the "Family." He wanted to focus only on the little boy that he looked at and loved like a son.

Watching Damien and the other children play brought memories he thought he had long forgotten. The children brought memories of a distant time; of a different place, and of a time where perfect innocence never went away.

"_Ring around the rosy…a pocket full of posies… ashes…ashes… we all fall down!"_

_Laughter and bright smiles weren't new for them. Laughter and big smiles was a common thing. And who could blame them? The world was theirs._

But that all disappeared with one blow after another which made one swift swoop of a sharp sword. Jasper fled. Jean withdrew. Amy was raped and committed suicide. Sarah died of an illness. Randall became sick, and by his request had Tony put him to permanent sleep. Tony left.

And he remained.

It was his choice to stay. It had been his choice for a long time. Somebody had to take over when either Joseph decided to retire or when Father passed away. He was next in line whether he liked it or not. His path was to control who would be the Shadow and who would be in the Community. He would become the Recruiter. He would become the Father.

A vibrating sensation interrupts his thoughts. He took out his phone and flipped it open. He pressed the center button, and read the text. He had just gotten the news that Tony had just gone undercover with his boss Gibbs.

_**How many lies will you hide behind?**_

He was really concerned for Tony's state of mind. He had done his research, and knew very well all the pain his Brother had accumulated over the years from the lost of the family to the failed negotiations with Truman Blackard to the shooting of Montgomery to the abduction of Sadie Wilson to Caitlin Todd's death to Paula Cassidy's death to L.J. Gibbs leaving to and returning from Mexico, and to the operations that Tony always accepts in participating in especially the one concerning the Phoenix.

_**The Phoenix… The Community… The Shadow…**_

The war was about to begin. The Leader Elect had begun to have those thoughts that would have been thought of for a long time. The Leader Elect had tasted power and wanted to keep it. The Community's goal was to no longer have the new Shadow. They now believed that the Shadow was the enemy.

But the Shadow must win. The Shadow had to win. The illusion of balance was no longer necessary. The real balance would begin when the Shadow wins. And he would help the Shadow win. He would help the Community win. No matter how strong his bond with Anthony was, but his mind was to remain neutral.

"Bri!"

The sound of Damien's voice pushed away all of his thoughts, and his heart focused on the little boy who he loved as a son.

Would Damien take his place as Father? Would Damien be the next Shadow? If Anthony, in fact, fails to win and the Community rules until the Shadow rises again would he support Damien or would he support the Community? Or would he stay – neutral?

Damien's smile was so wide, intelligent, and innocent as Brian gathered him in his arms.

"I love you, Bri."

Brian's heart swelled.

_**For you…**_

He would choose a side.

Quinn Delaney reloaded the sniper. He steadied the rifle into position, and peered through the scope. He moved the point towards the heart and rested. He took in a breath, and fired.

The birds flew up in response, and the sound of screams echoed in his ears.

He smiled.

James frowned at the picture of him and Vanessa. The way it was laying upon his desk just emanated painful memories. It screamed for him to take action. He wanted to throw it away. He wanted to just pick the photo up, tear it to shreds, throw it in the garbage, and burn it. That picture haunted him. It mocked him. It humiliated him.

The photo was proof of his happiness that he failed to keep.

His failure.

But he wouldn't do anything. He would leave the photo as it was where it has always been for the past five years. No matter how much he wanted to destroy that photo, because he couldn't. That picture was the only one had had of himself and V. If he did destroy that photo it would mean that he had finally let her go.

_**I can't.**_

He loved her too much. He loved what he had with her too much. He just couldn't let go. Sure, he moved on. But he can never let go. It was her love that consumed him. It was her love that broke him. He wanted her. But the relationship was over. It had been over for quite a long time. His heart ached, and his soul forever mourned.

James' heart and soul were weighed down not only by Vanessa's memory. His heart and soul found a second soul mate of sorts – not of the romantic, but of the platonic. He did not own his own heart and he had no power of his soul. Vanessa had half of each and the other half was owned by the man he trusted most: Lorne.

Loren was the perfect friend and brother. He was the companion that was unwavering. He was worried about Lorne. There was something eating the man away. He just didn't know what had caused this, but it was there. And he knew very well the thing that haunted Lorne the most.

The woman he loved was gone as well. But there could be no false hope to lean upon for Lorne. His love was dead – shot, and killed in front of his eyes. That woman was longed for. She was the other soul mate for Lorne. And it seemed Lorne had been taking it a lot harder than him.

It was enough for both to be together – forever in an unbreakable bond as each other's soul mate. But their other soul mates were not around. The women they loved had either gone away to a different country or had passed away prematurely. All they had were each other. They were each other's lifelines. The second soul mate was someone one turned to when the first one is no more. Life was strange like that.

He looked at the cross that was placed above the door.

_**Keep them safe.**_

Gaining admission into the tough life that the organization led by Eugene Baker was set. His outfit relied heavily on secrecy and a loyalty that ends in death. They are found all across the state of Virginia. There had been few arrests of any kind with those associated with Baker. And any evidence against the man quickly disappeared thanks to witnesses disappearing, and most of the important evidence being tampered with or just made in circumstantial evidence.

It had been carefully orchestrated by NCIS that Tony and Gibbs would succeed in joining the mysterious group led by Eugene Baker. This urgent case was handed to them by the Director herself. Gibbs and Tony were commissioned to take the covert roles. They had become father and son as a cover.

To bring out the good the alias of Tony and Gibbs was Danny and Charles Sutton. They went to a local sports bar. Danny sat near the bartender while Charles took a seat in a booth right behind his son. Danny asked for a bourbon, and stroked his head in thought.

And so for about an hour Danny kept on drinking bourbon until he got himself on the brink of drunkenness. Going with the secret plan, he started to get a little rowdy. He stood up; muttering to himself and threw people's glasses around.

A big man came from his left and grabbed his arm. Not worried in the slightest, Charles watched as Danny growled, turned, and punched the big man. The bartender from Charles point of view reached for something under the table. He raised a glance to his car, but Danny punched the bartender.

"What's going on in here?"

He smiled.

The greatest gift that was his natural born type of thing was his efficient, effective, and masterful prowess was at the art of killing. He was raised to coincide with his natural ability. His mind was of a mind of an animal; a killer that just goes based on instinct and knowledge. In tune with the instinct and clever enough to be in control of whatever he can control – true power was his.

He could not go against who he was. He was a killer. He was meant to kill. There was no way around it. His potential which was trained by the highly acclaimed Joseph the Father of the Family. It was his Father that captured the logic of seeing his natural ability as a killer, and taking him in to fully realize the killer's talent.

He wouldn't call himself a sociopath, but he wouldn't call himself a psychotic either. He was all human, but he was all animal. He felt no regret, but held sorrow. He trusted no one expect for a certain few. He was an intellectual, but he relied heavily on the whims of his instinct. He was an insane genius with genius insanity. He loved, and hated, but was detached.

His name was Jasper.

Jasper was in new hunting ground. He had just finished his sabbatical in South America. His journey was now full circle. He was here where he was born. He was in the capital of the country staring out into the mall of monuments.

He turned, and stared into the eyes of the long passed President Abraham Lincoln. He then closed his eyes and remembered the days before he made the conscious choice of being a killer. The memories he saw were of his Family: Randall, Amy, Sarah, Brian, Anthony, and Jean.

That was a long time ago. With them, he was ignoring who he really was. But that didn't mean that he didn't care for them. Oh, he did love them. And during rare moments, he missed them. They were his siblings. She was his love.

But his path had to be something entirely different.

He opened his eyes as he felt a presence come from behind him. His insides felt deafening power from the aura. But he did not fear it. No, he relished in it. He may have believed the siblings made him not be himself, but he also believed that they as a whole pulled each other back. And he couldn't stand being pulled back. Neither of them could be pulled back.

It was mean to happen. The breaking of the siblings had to happen. Their full potential whether in life or in death had to be reached and by being together that couldn't be met.

So he made the first move.

Brian's full potential had been met. Jasper knew it fully well. Brian was now in line to be one of the most powerful people on earth. The Irish man was to take Joseph's place. Jasper knew it very well that Brian wouldn't have chosen that path if it hadn't been for his decision to leave, and everything that came after that.

Turning to see Brian looking at him; pockets filled with his hand with a satisfied grin on his face, Jasper greeted, "Brian Ashby…long time no see."

Brian shrugged nonchalantly. His eyes were still as sharp as ever to Jasper. The Irishman looked more lethal than before. He was dressed in a chic suit and his tie was a great contrast to it with its color green – lime green.

"Pleasurable still…" Jasper commented at Brian's obvious determination to look important, but also looking like someone from the wild. "Life as a chancellor does you well."

Brian's eyes looked at him as if he was reliving a memory of their childhood. He looked calm as always, but there seemed to be a heavy weight on his shoulders. Jasper's keen eyes were aware of the little spot on the Irishman's neck.

"Same thing that killed Randall." Brian said with a little sorrow in his tone, but with no regret. "It can kill, but it also heals." He walked beside Jasper, and looked at the monument of Lincoln. "You've come full circle," he added.

Jasper, too, gazed back at the sixteenth president. There was something on Brian's mind and he knew immediately that Brian chose a side despite that people would tell him not to do so. But the Irishman's choice was the correct one even though it would complicate everything.

"You're choice was the right one." Jasper said in a voice that was neither assuring nor disagreeing. His voice was nonchalant, but amused. "The Shadow's side is your place." He made his auburn eyes meet Brian's blue ones. "You remain to love him as a Brother."

Just because he was far away from the people he called siblings and lover didn't mean he lost connection. He was perfectly capable of achieving the gains of knowing by instinct and by the use of the latest technology the things that were happening to those he left behind. His sister Sarah had passed away on a winter night thanks to an illness that couldn't be treated. Amy was raped, suffered a great but traumatic depression, and committed suicide by leaving the car on when the garage was closed. Randall was poisoned and that poisoned disguised itself as an illness, but no one knew that but him and Brian. Brother Randall was dying, but Tony injected the serum they created, and so Randall departed. His beloved Jean faded into the oblivion of insanity and was institutionalized. Brian moved on to become the heir apparent to Joseph's empire, and found a son in a young boy named Sam.

And Anthony – now, his life after the separation was filled with many things. Out of the various problems the Italian has faced and suffered through, the one that made the greatest pull and had the most distinct hold was the death of Caitlin Todd. Her death was and would forever haunt the young Italian. It was her death that he instinctively knew changed Anthony. A different man emerged from her death and became the new Shadow.

Brian laughed. "Love as always…" He nodded at Jasper with a smile. "I expect he'll be a part of that ending into the new beginning."

Jasper nodded back. His plan was to get arrested. He would commit his last about of killings. The thirst for blood was almost quenched. He was ready to sleep. He had fulfilled the desires of the beast within. He wanted to be caught, and Anthony was the only one that could, would, and should do it. He could no longer be the master of the universe. His time had come.

He didn't answer back because Brian knew the response. They both knew the role Anthony would play. They knew that the Italian wouldn't want to do it, but he must.

It was the only way.

Gibbs marveled at how easily Tony fell into the role of Danny Sutton. Tony became Danny Sutton, and thanks to him they had gotten accepted into Baker's outfit. As they talked their way in and introduced themselves, Gibbs was able to observe the improved undercover skills Tony had gained.

Although it was pronounced that he as the father would do the talking it was Tony as the son that convinced the outfit, and particularly impressed Eugene Baker. Danny was the wild, rabid man whose strength earned him everything, and he as Charles was a man filled with cunning. That was how their roles were made. But it looked like that Tony as Danny was the real leader.

Eugene had orchestrated an attack for reasons to test them and their abilities. His men held knives, guns, and other weapons. Gibbs as Charles remained calm while Tony as Danny perfectly growled ferociously in response and made a stance implying that he was ready to fight back.

And fight he did. Even while fighting himself, Gibbs could see that not only had Tony improved on his co-op skills, but also in his hand to hand combat skills. It was clear that he had gained new techniques including something that looked a lot like something German. The way Tony fought was so fluid that he couldn't help but be amazed. He had never seen Tony like this. This was new, enlightening, and highly suspicious.

It was clear that Tony was hiding a lot more than he realized.

But what?

With various agents specializing in ops, and strategically placed cameras Director Sheppard, Ziva and Mc Gee were able to keep an even closer watch over Gibbs and Tony. The three were currently in MTAC making sure the proceedings would be safe and fruitful to their operation.

Jenny herself was beginning to regret sending both men to conduct this type of undercover mission. Sure, she knew they both could handle themselves in those types of situations, but the worry for their safety remained as strong as ever.

But the concern lingered on Tony the most. The workload that he was pulling off was tough for any human being, and it was because of her that he had all of it on his back. She put everything on his shoulders from the mission to La Grenouille and on to the Phoenix, and many more. She knew Tony was a capable agent, but sometimes – just sometimes that told her that maybe Tony needed some rest.

She closed her eyes and then opened them. She watched Gibbs and Tony walk out of the club and into their car. She felt it. Something was wrong, and that scared her.

The Community wasn't sure why most of them were called into a meeting via satellite or by personal appearance. This was out of the ordinary. The Leader Elect liked to stick to routine. This was an uncommon thing. Something really important must be up for the Leader Elect to call for a meeting named as "urgent," and to have this meeting be impromptu.

Quinn Delaney, in particular, was quite annoyed. He didn't like meetings. He didn't like the Community either. The leader and the members of this group were not of his particular liking. The only reason he accepted the position of being in the Community was because of the intelligence he receives

He's more ahead of the game being in the Community than being without it. But the Leader Elect did not and would not rule him. He had his own man – and an Irish one at that.

"War has begun with the Shadow…"

Quinn droned out the rest of the Leader Elect's words. His eyes were on the image of the man who was the Shadow.

He smiled.

**TBC**

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed. I once again apologize for the prolonged delay. Forgive me and review!


	25. Chapter 23

**Disclaimers**: I do not own anything but the plot and the obviously original characters.

**A/N**: I swear it's been so long. I'm trying my best though. I hope you all enjoy. Reviews keep me going.

**Summary**: What if Tony was really as sick as Ziva thought?

Danny Sutton clapped mockingly at his chosen opponent in the Baker gym. He grinned at the scowl he received in response. The other man began to circle him; clenching and unclenching his fists as his scowl became more brutish, and the rage in his eyes turned deadly. But Danny was unfazed by this show of testosterone. He just spared his father Charlie a sidelong glance, and then with a will power not unknown to him refrained from moving, turning into a statuesque figure.

He closed his eyes, distorting his sense of sight while letting his other senses especially his hearing take a more prominent role. He opened his mouth to let a little be of air creep inside and give him the taste of sweat and dust. The hairs on the back of his neck bristled as his ears heard many things around him.

He breathed.

He blocked the punch aimed for his face with his left arm. He opened his eyes to see his rival growling at him and extending his other arm to deliver another punch. But Danny was quicker. He stepped back while holding the man's arm, ducked from the other punch, then pulled the man's arm, and flipped him on to his back. This made his opponent cry out not only because of the harsh landing, but also because of his arm, which was still being held by the younger man, had been twisted.

Danny laughed in good humor, and let go of the arm. He moved back to a safe distance, and then locked at Eugene Baker. The leader of the unit smiled, but it wasn't directed at him. The young man rolled his eyes in response as his senses kicked him in the gut in warning.

He jumped high, twisted and turned, exerted lower body strength, then landed right behind his assailant. The adrenaline pumped through him even more after sticking the jump. He growled back and proceeded to kick his once fallen opponent's legs.

The man he considered to be a brute crumpled and fell down on his knees. Danny Sutton cracked his knuckles and then wrapped his arms around the brute's neck. He squeezed until the older man slowly fell into unconsciousness. With this done, Danny let go, stood up, and smiled at the reactions of the others.

Most clapped in appreciation while others nodded in respect. Eugene Baker's eyes were gleaming. He locked his eyes deep into Danny's and after a moment he gave a slight smile in approval. This time that smile was pointed towards the young Italian. And then the leader turned and walked away.

Danny's smile faltered a little when his eyes found his father Charlie's reaction. The older man's face was mostly impassive, but he was keen enough to see the semblance of surprise and – suspicion. He let himself smile as genuinely as he could and averted his gaze from the man as he pushed aside his inner worry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brian injected himself the serum with a syringe once more. He closed his eyes as it rushed through his veins. The sensation he felt was so complicated. It was as if he was floating and being pulled down by gravity all at the same time. It was a high, and a downer. The inside of his being was being burned and frozen, punched and massaged. The serum could kill him. But he didn't care.

"Anthony should have that too." Jasper said with a knowing voice. They were still in the Mall of Monuments, but instead of being inside Lincoln's Memorial they were sting on the steps of the memorial. The serial killer was sitting beside his friend looking out into the darkness with observant eyes. "The plague has been calm, but it will resurface with a vengeance."

"I know… But I can't give it to him yet. He has yet to come to accept being the Shadow." Brian replied as he put away the serum and the syringe back into his dress suit's inner pocket. "He needs to accept the transformation. He can't stop it."

"And we risk further endangering his life by withholding such information from him." Jasper mentioned with a smirk. "He's intelligence enough, but even the brightest of minds can ignore the tell-tell signs."

Brian touched the killer's neck, and placed his head on the man's shoulder. He closed his eyes as the memories of the past replayed over and over in his mind. A flood of sadness overwhelmed him at the prospect of those memories – those times of innocence being gone as the new began.

"Anthony will or will not," he whispered. "I bank on that he will."

Jasper, too, found himself reliving the past in his mind. He, too, closed his eyes and laid the side of his head on Brian's. It had been a long time since he last allowed himself to be intimate – with anyone.

"The future isn't set," he replied softly. "The future isn't set."

……………………………………………………………………………………………… 

James suffered for keeping up the image of being what his was. He suffered for portraying someone so strong. His people looked to him as their leader; the ultimate power that started and ended things. He was perceived as the immovable rock that could not be destroyed. He was the sword that could cut through diamonds. He was power personified.

He was raised to be what he was now. In a way, he was molded to be the Phoenix. Now, his parents would be shocked by his current position of authority in crime, because his father had been a part of the military while his mother was of royal blood. He was a child raised to be not only a union of his parents, but also of their two powerful personalities and heritage.

He was a gentleman. He refused to yell at anyone especially women and children. He preferred wearing suits in public particularly when conducting business. He was articulate when speaking in his broad vocabulary. He was a master of languages. He never cursed not even in private. His mother taught him well.

But his father taught him well too. He fought his way to the top. He stood up straighter than straight. He could lift more than his own weight. He could run a four minute mile. He was an expert in all forms of weaponry. He was a black belt in nine forms of martial arts, and was a master in hand to hand combat. He knew hundreds upon hundreds of techniques for interrogation.

Yet he had the paradox within him. He may never curse aloud, but he has thought the expletive words. He never yelled at first – only once or thrice. He wore jeans and plaid shirts when alone or with someone close. He was physically at his peak, but didn't like to exercise. He enjoyed improving, but hated practicing.

James was a man from two different yet similar worlds. The suffering he received came from his long held fear of being alone, and the fear of knowing that he'll always be alone, but never lonely. He surrounded himself with people that he could call friends or at least with people he could have a stimulating conversation with. But no one was able to fill that hole.

Somewhere inside he will always feel alone, and that gave him more pain than anything else in the world. It was a hole that only a few people could fill. His parents were dead. The woman he loved more than anything left him and moved on. And his best friend – his brother was somewhere else doing what he had told him to do for the sake of protecting his business and himself.

He could barely contain the deep sadness and hurt he felt when he wasn't with either of those four people. The pain stretched through his heart and cut his soul over and over until one of them came.

_**Only one of them left.**_

Lorne was the only one left.

_**I won't lose you too.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Quinn Delaney titled his head as he looked down at the headstone before him. He laid his hand on it, and read the epitaph as a soft crow entered his keen ears. He turned from the grave and back.

He lifted the gun and shot the headstone. The bullet was engraved on the space that was between Caitlin and Todd.

He smiled knowingly.

_**I'm coming for you, Shadow...**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**

**End-note**: I hope you all enjoyed this. I know it was a short chapter. But I hope you liked it anyways. Reviews are a high!


	26. Chapter 24

**Disclaimers**: I do not own anything but the plot and the obviously original characters.

**A/N**: A constant source of inspiration for this story is this video .com/watch?v=pDPt2bSnFP0 . Also, I'm currently rewriting most of my stories and editing most of my stories so updates we'll not be consistent. I just hope to improve the stories without drastically changing what I've already plotted out. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. Review if you would like.

**Also, **the section that is fully in italics is a bit of a flash forward to the possibly future.

**Summary**: What if Tony was really as sick as Siva thought?

_The room was terribly void of any human sound. The only thing that could be heard was of the mechanical; of the machines that were assisting a poor man whose body was weaker than his mind. The room was white with a small window allowing the sun to shine upon the man's face. Flowers were on his bedside wishing him the seemingly foolish up that he would return to be amongst the living. _

_ This man wasn't dead. It was worse than death some believed. He was stuck in himself. He wasn't lost from the world for the people that knew him could find him. He was in a hospital bed being ever watched by the medical staff, by his friends and family, by his enemies…in hopes that he will one day wake up._

_ For once, he looked peaceful. It was like all the cares and burdens he had when sane and walking in the world were gone. The complications in his life didn't seem to exist. He was just himself, lying on a comfy hospital bed, mind withdrawn from its body, and strangely at peace. _

_ He had many visitors over the time of his long rest. There were those that vented to him, those that cried for him to return to them, and those who just stayed as silent as he was and hold his hand. Many prayers were made for him. Songs were played and sung to him. No one that he knew wanted to believe that he was truly gone. After all, his body was here, his heart still beats, but his mind was nowhere to be found._

_ The disease that he strongly tried to hide had caught up with him. It had torn through the defenses he had. It no long remained dormant. It no longer remain liked a tornado inside of him. It took advantage of all the stress he had in his life, of all the emotions he bore, and of all the weakness he tried to overcome. The plague snared his mind from his body. It didn't take his life. He was still alive, but he wasn't living._

_ The illness that has long tormented was no longer trapped inside. Most of his secrets, his past, and his feelings concerning things were no longer trapped inside. No, this time as fate wrote – it was him that was trapped inside. For on the outside, it seemed that he was lost. But on the inside, he was dreaming of many things. In reality, he was not in peace. There are some things you can never escape. _

_ At the moment, he was not meant to escape anything. He will remain trapped inside until his last breath is taken._

Jasper, sharpening his knives, watched with mild curiosity at the children that were playing in the yard. They were all running back and forth; laughter filling just about everyone's ears. Other adults were watching the kids playing. They were men and women of many ages enjoying a period in the day where they could not worry about their duties for The Family and just inhale the joy that only the younglings had.

He couldn't deny that their youth was appealing. Children were not incorruptible, but when they are as they are now – they were probably the most intellectual and honest people out there. The yard was always filled with the young. He could easily remember the day when he was like them; when he too was running around with his brothers, sisters, and friends. The only thing he cared about was enjoying life to the fullest.

But that didn't last. He only was a child at the age of two to four. It was when he got a wider vocabulary that who he truly was decided to overrun the notions of a child and change him. He stopped playing fully at age five. He instead chose to watch those he knew carefully; examining them with curious eyes. He was searching; always searching for something to find.

_C_rac_k_. His keen ears caught the sound. It was a little fig that was broken. But it wasn't destroyed by a child. No, the step was too heavy and precise to be from a youngling. _S_te_p_. His nose inhaled the deep, musky scent. His skin felt the light brush of air caressing it. Everything he sensed was familiar. He knew who it was.

"Father," he greeted without averting his eyes from children whom were now playing a game of tag with some adults while the remaining ones watched them and their surrounds with ever keen and protect stances. "I knew you would eventually turn up and come to see your Son."

Jasper did fiddle with the idea of eliminating his Father. It would be a difficult kill for Father was skilled in many arts and he had guardians just as skillful. But as one of his Sons, he was different. He had the power to outwit, out anything of anyone. He was not perfect, but he was as perfect as any man should be. He knew he held pride but it was with good reason. He ran on pure instinct. He ran on pure irrationality and rationality. He was the embodiment of a beast.

"I won't claim to know your intentions," Joseph started. He shifted his weight to the right. The younger man heard his Father's hands bury themselves in the pockets of the older man's jacket. "But what I do know is that you won't kill me or Brian…Anthony even more so."

The serial killer smiled and licked his lips slowly. His eyes had a deadly glint to them.

"The only people I don't kill are children. Just because you three are part of my family does not mean I won't dare to kill you," he replied slowly. He sheathed his knifes and placed him on the table besides him. Turning away from viewing the young, he looked to the old.

"My purpose is to take lives."

…

_His heart has never beaten so slow in his life. His pulse didn't contradict his heart before but it was doing it now when it was clearly pulsing quicker than he felt his heart beat. The old sweat was drying on his skin while the newest forms of perspiration erupted from his glands onto all parts of his body. His palms were moistened, his lips cracking, and his eyes red from irritation._

_ The building seemed familiar to him even though he couldn't recall ever being there before. He clutched to himself; hesitant of following whatever urge was leading him. He tried to avert his eyes from the stairs, and tried to make his way toward the exit, but he couldn't. His instinct was calling to him; telling him to climb up the stairs._

_ He was frightened. Everything that dares to seem familiar or unfamiliar frightened him. All he wanted to do was forget the troubles that the world has brought. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to be free. _

_ But he wasn't. It was as if something was trapped inside of him. It was burning him. It was freezing him. It soothed him and it pained him. It confused him so much. He didn't know what to do. And that urge started to get stronger. Before he knew it, he saw his legs step onto the stairs. He didn't know what was controlling his body but whatever it was made him walk up the many stairs with urgency._

_ As he climbed higher and higher, the urgency grew to the point of hysteria. What was going on, he thought to himself. Why was he so keen on reaching to the top? What would he find? Would it be the truth that he for so long desired to have? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that he had to keep going up._

_ A sudden flash entered his mind so suddenly that he stopped in his track. He no longer moved. He was just caught up on what he just saw in his head. It was some form of a shadow. He looked up at that last few levels of the building. And he saw it again. He saw the shadow climb up to the roof top. _

_ He then decided to run. And run he did all the way to the top; chasing that soft shadow ahead of him. He climbed the stairs; forgoing any sense of rationality. He ignored the doubts and the insecurity. He just moved through instinct. Something was up there. He had to know what it was. He felt like it would – could free him._

_ He burst threw the door. He was finally up there. He was standing on the roof top gazing out into the mid-afternoon sky. He searched the floor with his keen eyes trying to find that shadow that dared him to follow it. But it was gone. All that was left was him and the top of the building._

_ What had just happened? Why was he up here? What purpose was him being up here; on a building he never knew existed? But he knew some of the answers. It was because there was some sort of familiarity about this building. As much as he couldn't remember having been up there before, he felt that he had been up there in some distant past._

_ Then the shadow appeared before him again. He tried to grab it but it slipped away. It glided so quickly and so smoothly away from the doorway and to the middle of the building. Then as suddenly as it appeared, it disappeared. He looked about himself; analyzing the roof top. But nothing seemed to ignite a sort of familiarity to him. _

Look down.

_ He didn't know whose voice that was because he was sure he was alone. But he did as he was told. He looked down at where he was standing. His eyes trailed from his feet to a few inches above his shoes. _

Look up. Someone is watching you.

_His head jerked up. He looked around to find no one on the roof with him. But he knew that the voice was leading him to where he needed to be so he continued looking for a place that someone could be watching him. He looked at every building; thinking about if it was him. Where would he be if he were watching someone stand directly where he was standing?_

_ Then he felt something burn onto him. It was like some foreign, invisible bullet had struck him from the spot he decided would be where someone would watch him. He stepped back at the force of the imaginary projectile. He gasped for breath, clutched his stomach and his throat, and fell to his knees. What, he asked himself._

_ But as he looked down at the place he was previously standing in, he froze. _

_ "Kate."_

…

James instantly woke up after the nightmare ended. His eyes were filled with unshed tears. His palms were wet with perspiration and his heart was beating rapidly. He sat up and leaned against the frame of his bed. He was startled beyond belief of what he had just seen in his sleep. He was shaken for he felt that what he had dreamt would come true.

A sense of dread came over him. Something was going to happen to the one he trusted most. All he felt in that thing he dreamt was overwhelming sadness at the predicament that Lorne, his brother and best friend, was in. The worst part of it all was that he felt so helpless in the dream. He felt like he couldn't do anything to help his friend.

He was even more worried now then before. All he wanted was to protect those he loved; to watch over those who were under his care. But the promise of the future deemed that he would fail.

Uncertain about his own strength and worthiness, James slowly fell back asleep.

…

_"What is your greatest wish, Anthony?" _

_ The young boy smiled at his Father. _

_ "To be free."_

…

_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

**TBC**

**End-note: **I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
